


Catch Me If You Can

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidentally Seducing Your Old Killer, Adult!Tommy, Adult!Tubbo, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Chasing, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Fantasy, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Into Another Dimension, Look I'm trying my best here, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Minecraft Realism vs Magic Realism, No underage, Not real people, Perma-Death World, Phil and Technoblade are best friends, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic and otherwise, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, Somewhat, Technoblade and Tommy are NOT siblings in this, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is the same age as Dream, Tension, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Tommy and Tubbo know how to make respawn anchors, Worldbuilding, accidentally, attempted lore building, everything they see as normal isn't for the others, fictional characters, idk im just making things entertaining here, idk what this is, it fucks with everyone, problematic, they're both adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Dream isflirtingwith you, you slept with him once and now he's flirting with you.""Tubbo don't you start Mr. I-Made-Out-With-The-Blade!""For the last time, I didn't know it was him- he looks so different here! How the hell can he bethatpretty?! Also making out with him isn't on the same level of sleeping with him!""Well Techno certainly wants to sleep with you-""And Dream wants to sleep with youagain! Hah! I'm not the only one being chased right now!""Shut up Tubs, I fucking hate you.""Aw, love you too Toms."Two idiot best friends accidentally end up in another world filled with magic and end up accidentally seducing alternate versions of the ones who have killed them more than once in their past. One is the best friend and general to a king and the other is an infamous bounty hunter.Things naturally, go crazy as Tommy and Tubbo try to avoid their determined suitors and live out their lives as peacefully as they can... Which is not. Peaceful that is. Not with them around.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade
Comments: 792
Kudos: 3041
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO UNDERAGE PEOPLE HERE NO SIREE.  
> Tommy and Tubbo are 25-26 respectively! they are ADULTS. Dream and Technoblade are both 28! and I am writing the persona things, not the real people.  
> i may or may not be writing sex, i've never done so before but maybe it'll happen. no promises. i mostly rated it m for the sake of swearing, violence and _implied_ sex. 
> 
> if i ever get to writing actual sex or smut then i'll change it to explicit.
> 
> EDIT: not going to write actual sex. it has been decided. just implied sexual contents and escapades and the occasional make-out scene. 
> 
> if you don't like what i'm writing- why the hell are you here anyway? you an always get out and forget this ever existed. 
> 
> this is just a guilty writing thing that involves no underage boys, a ridiculous courtship, an adventure, worldbuilding and other stuff. 
> 
> please, if you're here to complain about the relationships without reading then leave. but let me remind you, there's no underage relationships, no forced relationships, no sexual or romantic abuse, not from the main pairings anyway. if anything bad happens i'll be putting a warning, but that's about it within this. 
> 
> otherwise, to those reading this for curiosity or anything else, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Not. A. _Word._ " Tommy hissed to his best friend who gave him a very amused look, the campfire giving them a brighter source of light aside from the stars above them and the few torches they were willing to place down. He grumpily fed Henrick the Horse some spare wheat he had left, his horse companion huffed in appreciation, nuzzling his hand happily as he patted the other's snout.

Of course, being a bitch, Tubbo didn't listen as he said with a shit-eating grin. "Dream is _flirting_ with you, you slept with him once and now he's flirting with you." He said with glee, head propped on his knees as he mercilessly enjoyed the groan that Tommy made. 

" _Tubbo don't you start Mr. I-Made-Out-With-The-Blade!_ " Tommy shrilled, glaring at him heatedly- his _own best friend_. Making out! With Technoblade! His father's best friend! The big brother figure aside from Wilbur he had grown up with! The man who had killed Tubbo plenty of times in their old world! 

Tubbo squawked, "For the last time, I didn't know it was him- he looks so different here! How the hell can he be _that_ pretty?! Also making out with him isn't on the same level of sleeping with him!" He exclaimed, both defending himself and pointing out to Tommy. Technoblade looked more like a piglin than a handsome pretty man in their world! How had he supposed to know that the handsome, pink-haired stranger had been Technoblade?! 

Tommy sneered and snidely replied, "Well Techno certainly wants to sleep with you-"

"And Dream wants to sleep with you _again_! Hah! I'm not the only one being chased right now!" Tubbo declared triumphantly, smile extremely wide as he sees Tommy deflate and whine. 

"Shut up Tubs, I fucking hate you." Tommy muttered even as he walked over to sit down besides Tubbo and lean against his shoulder, whining in despair.

Tubbo laughed, wrapping an arm around Tommy and patting his shoulder, coooing. "Aw, love you too Toms."

Tommy smacked him which only made Tubbo laugh harder.

* * *

Flashback to about five to six months ago.

Back when Tommy was twenty-four and Tubbo, twenty-five. They'd both were just exploring the lands together, having a journey all by themselves with no one else and taking a break from their frankly stress filled lives- they were adults, they could do that. Go on impromptu journeys just the two of them. They could handle themselves, they knew how to defend themselves, they've already died multiple times in the past with two lives permanently lost and have learned from their mistakes. 

While exploring a jungle near a village they'd settled in to for the time being, they found a peculiar set of ruins. 

It was hidden, deep within the jungle, like _very_ deep within the jungle. Within the cave of a giant tree- they'd almost missed it but Tommy had accidentally threw one of his items away when he hadn't meant to and had found it by chance.

And from there everything went wrong.

Within those ruins, were a set of traps and enchantments. _Enchanted traps_ that set off the moment Tubbo poked an old looking structure.

 _"TUBBO!_ " " _TOMMY!!_ "

They disappeared from those ruins, hand in hand. Together.

* * *

Groaning, Tommy slowly sat up. Holding his throbbing head as he tried to remember what exactly happened and trying to figure where he was.

He was... In a forest? A dark oak forest. The trees loomed over him and- " _Tubbo!_ " He cried out, seeing his best friend passed out besides him. He scrambled to his side, quickly checking- alive. Tubbo was _alive_. Just unconscious. Tommy sighed in relief, shaking his head and slouching from where he sat besides his unconscious friend. He frowned, looking around the area.

Hadn't they just been in a jungle? Why the hell were they in a _dark oak forest?_

Scratching his head, he could only prop his friend up against the tree and try to look around. He checked his communicator, only to see nothing. His communicator was dead. "Oh of _all the times to die!_ " Tommy growled, resisting the urge to throw down the communicator in disgust. He huffed before checking Tubbo's communicator since his was dead.

Nope. Dead too. 

"Oh this is just _perfect._ " Tommy spat, frustration building as he sat back down besides Tubbo, staring at their two broken and dead communicators. He was going to have to find a smith to look at them, how was he going to contact the others now? " _Ugh._ " He pocketed his communicator and tucked Tubbo's back where he found his. 

Just in time as Tubbo began to stir besides him, "Wha?" He mumbled, wincing as his head throbbed and his body ached. "Wha's goin' on?"

"Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed, happy to see him awake. "No idea pal, we're in a dark oak forest. No idea why. Our communicators are dead but thankfully we have all our stuff." 

"A dark oak forest?" Tubbo repeated with confusion as he sat up properly, taking out his communicator and checking- dead, just as Tommy said. "Why're we here? And why are our communicators _dead?_ " He stared at it before putting it away. "Tommy what did you do this time?"

Tommy gasped, " _Me?_ I didn't do shit! This time... If I remember correctly-" He straightened and pointed at him, " _You!_ You did something this time! You poked the statue, thing! I didn't do shit!" He exclaimed, somewhat victorious however it's short lived as he Tubbo remembered what happened.

They'd been in a jungle, in some kind of ruins they'd never seen before and now they had no idea where they were and their communicators were dead. Tubbo opened his mouth to retort before he cursed, "Fuck! I really did do something! Ender's fuck!" 

Tommy burst out laughing, cackling as Tubbo pouted at him. "Yeah!! I didn't do _shiiit!_ " The blonde cheered, getting to his feet, "I'm innoce- _ow! Tubbo!_ " He whined after Tubbo smacked his leg hard. Tubbo huffed, getting to his feet as well.

"You're not totally innocent- you were the one who found the stupid ruins in the first place!" Tubbo pointed out to him.

Tommy gave him a cheeky grin, "Oh definitely but _you_ were the one who poked the thing and set off that weird, enchanted trap thing." He retorted, laughing as Tubbo smacked his shoulder. "Okay okay okay! Everything aside, we should really find out where the hell are we and how we got here."

"Not to mention a way back." Tubbo added in making him nod, sure they had all of their stuff on them plus enderchests which had more valuable stuff inside, but they had liked the village they'd found and were temporarily staying in. The villagers were nice and had some decent trades. "But which way should we go?" 

They ended up picking a random direction first, walking through the dark oak trees and hoping to find a way out, or at least find out where exactly they were. But after a few miles of walking, they decided to climb the trees to see where they were. It took some time, Tommy even built a cobblestone tower to see higher and better. He managed to spot a pathway leading towards the edge of the forest they were in. He quickly got rid of the tower and told Tubbo, both of them heading off towards the pathway and sighing in relief as they were finally getting somewhere.

It was rather peaceful as they both walked down the pathway, hoping to arrive at some village or find someone along the way just so they could find out where they were. They didn't recognize the lands they were in. And they'd traveled pretty far from the SMP lands.

They manage to find a small village just in time, the sky darkening above them. 

Tommy didn't want to build a small shelter for the night and Tubbo just wanted a place to rest, so they decided to stay in the village's in. 

The inkeeper tells them it's about 50 silver per night with meals and both men just stare at her in confusion. "Fifty _silver?_ " Tommy repeated incredulously, wondering when the hell villages used that type of currency, what happened to tradings? To emeralds?

The inkeeper gives him a stern look, "Aye, fifty silver. If'in ya don't want meals, it's down to thirty coin." She said firmly, arms cross.

Tommy held his hands in surrender, "Woah, no need to get stern lady I just- i-it's nothing. I'm just gonna shut up now, uh, Tubbo?" He turned to his best friend for help.

"Uh, we don't have any coins on us ma'am." Tubbo admits but quickly continues before the inkeeper can reply or even think of throwing them out, "BUT! We um have- gold nuggets?" He suggested, taking a few gold nuggets he had in his inventory. It was from their last Nether visit, he'd mined some gold pieces but forgot to fuse them all together for ingots. 

The lady stared at them, then at the nuggets. "... Lads, ya can stay for _how ever long as ya want._ " She said with a sweet smile, quickly snatching the gold nugget from Tubbo's hands. "My apologies kind sirs, didn't think I'd be in service to ya magic folk out here. Please, I'll get ya to y'er rooms. Unfortunately we only got one room left, but it's got two beds so don't worry! C'mon now boys, follow me!" She chirped, unknowingly just causing more confusion to Tubbo and Tommy as they both followed her to the offered rooms.

"Um, why thank you miss!" Tubbo laughed awkwardly, Tommy eyed their surroundings, frowning along the way. Tubbo thanked her again as she left them alone, it was only then that Tommy spoke once more.

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

Tubbo shook his head, "I have _no_ idea..."

* * *

It turns out, they were in a completely different world.

It took some time to figure it out, but when they both went towards a smith about their communicators they really got it as the smith proclaimed he's never seen these communicators before and wanted to know how they worked. Every smith knew about communicators, _everyone_ had a communicator, they were common items that you get as soon as you're able to read and write!

And yet they both found _no one_ using one within the village.

They find instead, people using magic crystals that light up as they send a voice message or to write in the sky with. They find people using magic and powers that humans didn't have and most hybrids could only have a chance to have. Magic is more abundant and important in this world, they use coins as currency but still found cold and jewels valuable. 

And more importantly, the usual inventory and crafting systems that Tubbo and Tommy are familiar with do not exist in this world. Nor do respawns exist. It was a one-life permadeath world. Respawning, or 'resurrections' were seen as dark, black magic by most of the populace. Now, they were used to having one life, they lost two of their lives at a young age but the fact that these people lived on one life constantly from the start?

And found respawning so bad? Crafting that took more than a few minutes to do? Enchanting without an enchantment table?

It just- it was _weird_ to them. Amazingly, terrifyingly weird.

Crafting a pickaxe was near-instantaneous to Tubbo and Tommy, granted they had to take a few minutes and make sure the pickaxe was crafted well and had good durability but in this world it took from days to maybe weeks to craft a good pickaxe or sword.

Crafting tables? Pssh, what was that? They crafted with their hands. 

What was inventory? They had magical bags that carried more than they should with them.

Everything that was normal to Tubbo and Tommy wasn't exactly normal to the others in that world.

"Tommy..." Tubbo asks one night, the both of them huddled together on the same bed in the room they were still renting for the moment. "What... what do we do now? We're... How do we get back home?" He asks quietly, clutching his best friend who gripped him back just as tightly.

They had returned to the forest, trying to find a way back home- but they found nothing in return. 

Tommy bit his lip, rubbing Tubbo's back as they cuddled as closely as they could. "I don't know Tubbo. I don't know..." He admitted softly, closing his eyes. "But surely- _surely_ there was a way back. We just- We just haven't found it yet. And hey!" He exclaimed, opening his eyes again, "We could still, still treat this as our vacation! Our own journey together- Tubbo there's _magic_ in this world. Do you think we could learn it? Like, could I just breathe fire? Or- or, maybe control water?! That'd be so handy with our Riptide tridents! Constantly flying about-" He babbled, trying to be optimistic for the sake of his best friend. 

It was working as Tubbo replied, "Or maybe even learn to magically fly ourselves! Without the tridents! Yeah! You're right! We could, still have fun here and look for a way back home! Yeah! Let's- let's learn magic and all about this world!" He exclaimed excitedly.

The two best friends grinned at each other, babbling theories, ideas- just anything to fill the previously sad silence.

They'd get home, but they were going to have fun while finding a way back.

* * *

Almost a month and a half later, Tommy makes a fateful encounter and he didn't even know it. He hadn't the slightest clue about it and wouldn't even know nor remember it completely until much later on. Months later on.

Back then, he thought he was just rescuing someone from an awful bandit ambush. Because bandits were more of a thing in this world, and dealing with them were _annoying_.

It's through another forest, a spruce forest of a taiga biome- or land as the residence of this world say. He and Tubbo had been packing up from where they were camping when he heard the commotion while looking for some berries- he liked the berries from the biome. He wanted to take some along for their trip. Tubbo was packing up their camp, getting their horses ready while he was foraging a bit.

" _-ounded! Nowhere to run, or to hide. You're dead meat here son._ " Tommy blinked hearing the gruff and obviously threatening voice. Carefully, he snuck towards the source of it, it was right below him- he was on a cliff. He peered down and was surprised to see four people- three men and a woman, surrounding one man on his own. 

An _injured_ man on his own. His face was bleeding, a large diagonal cut bleeding sluggishly, he was limping back, clutching his shoulder which had an arrow in it. He was backed into the cliff, bright green eyes glaring but was quickly trying to find a way out and failing. There was a stray sword behind the group, bloodied and broken, and it didn't look like he had a bag with him.

Tommy narrowed his eyes and readied his sword in one hand, and a certain splash potion in the other as the leader, a man twice his size, rumbled towards the injured guy against the cliffs. "Are you ready to die?" He asked, a wide grin on his face, his arm in the air as a signal for the others to about to attack. They were ready.

But so was Tommy. 

" _Are you?_ " He calls out and throws the potion at them, his main target was the leader and he was glad to see the splash potion hit its mark as he jumped off the cliff and landed right between the bandits and the poor man. He's took some fall damage but nothing he couldn't handle. He had plenty of hearts left to fight with and he had golden apples on him so he was fine. "Better back away now men, and woman. 'Cause one more bad step and it's off with your heads." He said with a cheeky, shit-eating little smile.

* * *

This was probably the worst day _of his life_.

He's had bad days before, everyone has but _today-_ the world was out to get him.

More than it usually did anyway.

First his hunt gets claimed by another fucking bounty hunter, second he gets betrayed by the information dealer he'd been working with- Sapnap had fucking _warned him_ but he didn't listen because it was _big money_ and now he was being hunted down by other bounty hunters who were after _his_ bounty and were actually fucking _competent_.

Meaning they had a clever little plan that surprised him, that hasn't happened in a while and maybe it'll never happen again.

Because his sword finally decided to crack and break, they'd managed to dislocate his _arm_ , _stabbed him_ and shot an arrow in his _shoulder_. Not to mention slice get a good shot at his _face- fuck it was bleeding and his face felt disgustingly_ _wet **and** his mask had been sliced in fucking two_. And now he was cornered to a _cliff_.

Fuck, this was just the worse. 

" _Finally_ have the Great Bounty Hunter _Dream surrounded!_ Nowhere to run, or to hide. You're dead meat here son." The bounty leader exclaimed loudly, grinning widely as he and his posse surrounded him. They all looked smug and wow, how he wished he still had a spare healing pot left. Too bad they fucking managed to separate him from his spatial bag. "Are you ready to die?" He asked and honestly, that question was so fucking dumb. Of _course not_ , he wasn't ready to die- nobody was! Not in this fucking situation-

" _Are you?_ " A loud voice comes from above. _Wait what?_

A strange potion bottle breaks against the bounty's leader's head, splashing the liquid on himself and on two of his subordinates. A man and the woman. Three out of four hit.

Practically from the sky, a young man with gold-spun hair and sharp but bright sky-blue eyes landed between the bounty hunters and him. Smiling a cheeky and admittedly charming smile at the stunned bounty hunters. "Better back away now men, and woman. 'Cause one more bad step and it's off with your heads." He says, brandishing a _glowing axe_ _holy shit that's an enchanted axe._

Dream squints at the metal, he's only seen that metallic sheen a few times and- _was that a fucking enchanted Netherite axe?!_ Who was this guy?! 

"Who the fuck are you?!" The splashed leader exclaimed, asking the question he wanted to ask. "Get out of the way kid, just because you got one flimsy enchantment doesn't mean shit!" Was this guy _blind?_ The glow of the axe was bright enough that it wasn't some 'flimsy enchantment'!

"Uh boss, that ain't a flimsy enchantment. That's high tier shit." The woman says hesitantly, staring at the axe wide-eyed as the golden haired pretty boy grinned smugly. 

Okay, at least _someone_ could recognize their enchantments! However it seemed like they couldn't recognize the axe itself was made out of _Netherite_. 

"Let's take it then!" One of the men suggested and the leader obviously liked it, the other man and the smart woman on the other hand were hesitant. "Let's- wait, w-why do I feel-" The man staggered, dropping his weapon.

It didn't take long for the leader and woman to drop their weapons as well, startling the only man who... didn't get splashed in the potion. Huh. 

The pretty boy snorted, "Like fuck I'd let you take _my axe_ \- it's _my_ fucking axe! I worked hard to make this axe so you can shut the fuck up and either walk away," His stance shifted, " _Or die._ Either way I really don't care." 

This guy. He _liked_ this guy- also did he just say he made that axe? He needed to know this guy, be his friend, he _wanted_ an axe like that and it was just a plus the guy who made it and was holding it was a straight up eleven in his books. Like wow.

Okay, so maybe the bloodloss was getting to him along with the arrow and dislocated shoulder-

He's blanked out a bit it seems as suddenly, his 'savior' is now dodging a flimsy attack from the enraged leader. His movements are sluggish and weak and the enchanted netherite axe-wielding man just steps aside and makes a _beautiful_ turning swing that absolutely _cuts off_ the leader's arm. Making him _**scream**_. The man does nothing else but laugh in the now one-armed leader who falls back, clutching the bleeding stump, "I told you! You thought I was bluffing? _Haha!_ Run or die bitches! _Run or die!_ "

Was this what love felt like? Or was it the bloodloss and immense pain messing with Dream's head.

Terrified, the three bounty hunters grabbed their still screaming leader and tried to leave as soon as possible. 

As soon as they were out of side, the man with blond hair and blue eyes turn to him. Face filled with concern, "Hey man are you alright?" He asks, getting closer and- the axe is gone. Where the hell did it go? Was his savior also magic? What the fuck was he talking about, the guy made an _enchanted Netherite axe of **course** he was magic._ "Jeez, they roughed you up pretty good huh? Ender, come on, sit down. Let's get you fixed right up." He said gently pushing him down.

Reluctantly, he sits down. Only because his legs were tired, not because this gorgeous savior of his told him so. "Arm." He mumbled, clutching his dislocated shoulder- before anything else. He'd like his arm back please. 

"Right, that. Okay hold on, I'm going to-" A few minutes and- 

" _Fuck!_ " He screams as it's popped back into the socket. " _Sssssffffffuck..._ Thanks." He says, nodding to his mysterious savior. 

He gets a smile back, it's very charming. "No problem, next is that arrow." Predictably, it's just as, if not more painful than the shoulder popping. Which makes sense. The arrow itself was laced with _poison_. Motherfucking- "Okay, okay that's good. Nothing else is in you so, here. Bite this." The man says, moving a hand to-

That is.

A _Gold Apple._

What the fuck. He wanted him to bite into a _gold apple? What the **fuck?**_ Was this guy insane? That'd be too bad because he was too pretty to be insane but really, _what._

His possibly, mentally ill savior scowls at him. "It's a golden fucking apple, why the hell do you want me to bite into a golden-" _"Just do it you prick! Trust me."_ The man insists, holding the bright shiny _gold_ apple closer to his mouth.

He... Doesn't have a choice in the matter. So reluctantly, he bites into it.

His teeth don't meet with metal. It meets with one of the _tastiest things he's **ever** had. _"Eat the whole thing. You'll need it." At this point, he doesn't refuse. He eats the gold apple right down to its core- which it strangely had none. That was the tastiest fucking apple he's ever eaten and-

"My... what? I feel, _so much better what?!_ " He exclaims as he notices the fact the pain was gone. His injuries? Gone. The bleeding had stopped and he was completely, injury free. "Did... Did that gold apple _heal me? **Completely?!**_ " 

The man smiles smugly, "Mhmm. Handy thing isn't it? It doesn't last forever though, just like, half a few seconds of regen-healing. Also some absorption for two minutes, means you can tank a heavy hit or two. You'll still hurt but you won't die as much as you could." He said, standing up and stretching, looking satisfied.

That is _insane._ Why hasn't he heard of these before? Or were these just made by this crazy- no, _amazing_ blond man? 

Still, an important question surfaced in his head. "Why did you help me?" He asked, looking up to bright-blue eyes. No recognition in his eyes, not that he could blame him. His actual face isn't very well known to those who don't really know him. He almost kind of wants that recognition though, he wants this man to know him, to remember him.

"Because you were hurt and looked like you needed some help." Is his answer, paired with a soft but confident smile. "You be careful okay? Oh yeah, here." He fumbled to catch a couple of more of those special gold apples being tossed at him. "In case those guys come back, also your sword broke huh? Here you go." 

He almost drops the apples as he's handed a _diamond sword._ "W-Wha- hold on, wha-" Where the hell did he even get these things?! 

The man checked something, something round, kind of like a compass but not. "I gotta go, be careful okay?! Bye!" He says, running off into the forest. 

"Wait, _wait- hold on!_ " It's too late though, he wouldn't be able to keep up just carrying the apples and the new diamond sword he had. "I... didn't even ask for your name. _Fuck_." 

Heart pounding, Dream clutched the gold apples and the diamond sword he got tightly to himself, staring at the direction his savior ran off to before slowly making his way towards where he thinks his bag was thrown away. He finds it and carefully puts the apples into his spatial bag, taking a spare mask he had in it and situating it over his face.

"One day, I'll find you pretty boy. I'll return the kindness you've shown me." Dream promised to himself, a grin growing on his face as he sheathed his new _diamond sword_ and hooked his spatial bag to his belt. "That's a promise."

And he keeps his promises.

He'll find him and he was going to show him his _thanks._

* * *

"Tommy why did you give a stranger some gapples?!"  
"He was hurt Tubbo! His sword was broken and some bandits were trying to kill him! What was I going to do _let him die?!_ "  
"No I understand that but why the fuck did you tell him about the gapples and give him more?!"  
"Just in case those shits come back for him! I'm not gonna be there to protect him, he has to fight his own fights! Besides, I gave him a sword, he should be _fine_."   
"Siiigh, I hope so... So you really cut off his arm like butter?"  
"YEAH TUBBO IT WAS FUCKING SICK, GROSS AND SICK BUT VERY AWESOME! Our enchanted netherite shit is very much overpowered here!"  
"Let's- let's keep that at a down low Toms, don't want people attacking us constantly for our shit. Again."  
"Right, right. Anyway, let's go to the next town?"  
"Yeah! Hey, I hear there's a festival being held in like, the capital. Wanna head there when it starts in like a month or two?"  
"Sure! It sounds fun! Wait, which capital again?"  
"The Antarctic Empire's capital uh, Glay S'ierre."  
"Oh cool! Yeah let's go to their festival!"  
"Sweet!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry, I haven't done anything bad. Yet.  
> But hey, you get to see Alternate Dream simping for Adult Tommy. Or at least starting to.  
> And next chapter, you get to see how Alternate Techno simps for Adult Tubbo.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The world that Tubbo and Tommy found themselves in was _amazing_. It was packed full with things they've never seen before- magical crystals that had all sorts of uses. Inventions that they've never thought about, actual Ender's fucking _magic_ -

They find that they can't use magic normally like the others in the world, they need XP for it. A _lot_ of XP depending on what they wanted to do. They wanted to set fire to a campfire? Not a lot of XP, half a level actually. _Breathing fire?_ That's three levels of XP and they're ultimately flabberghasted by it.

Doing magic constantly costed more XP than good enchantments for them! So they try not to use it a lot, not unless they had XP to spare. 

Thankfully though, the mobs in this world were somewhat the same. If a bit different- there were still zombies, skeletons and the like. Zombies, skeletons and spiders were common hostile mobs. Creepers were uncommon and their explosions packed a bit more _oomph_ to their explosions, there were even different types now! Depending on where they were. Endermen were still rare to find and they did find out that the Nether _is still_ a hellscape dimension they could go to.

However it was vastly different to the Nether they were used to. It was still hell of course, but the piglins had _cities_ in the Nether now. Not just small pockets of factions and tribes, they were manning Strongholds, had cities that were filled with piglins and mob-hybrids. 

Also there were tons more mob-hybrids they noticed, back in their world they were common and such but there were _tons_ of mob-hybrid people in this world. However unlike their world, they weren't as accepted and were more discriminated. Which was strange to Tommy and Tubbo who had friends who were hybrids, discrimination existed in their world but not as much as it did in this one.

However in the Nether, hybrids were more widely accepted so it made sense that the cities and towns within the Nether had more hybrids than the Overworld.

Oh, and apparently creating a portal to the Nether was supposed to be a secret? Apparently really difficult? There were magicians who specified in opening portals to the Nether, writing specific runes on Obsidian blocks and the portals they had were much, much bigger than the four by five portal he and Tubbo usually made to get into the Nether. _And_ , you had to have _identification_ to even _get through_ the portal they had.

Which was- _what?_

So whenever they were in the Nether, they were essentially illegal immigrants that had the ability to create portals willy-nilly whenever they wanted to. They had to be careful about that and not get caught but aside from that, the Nether in this new fantastical world was quite nice! The piglins were nicer, but they heard there were still tribes within the Nether that sounded a lot like the piglins that they were used to.

Mobs dropped more in this world as well and he and Tubbo were having the time of their lives, exploring, learning, experimenting with whatever they could- well, they tried to keep out of trouble and Tommy had to say, they were doing a bang-up job at it.

They only nearly died in both the Overworld and Nether a handful of times! Mostly due to their lack of understanding a few things and a few unexpected situations.

However they dealt with it admirably, especially the times they were attacked by others. Be it bandits, mobs, ruffians, uh _nether guardsmen who tried to get their identifications when they were visiting Flare, a capital within the Nether_...

* * *

" _Stop right there!_ " The piglin guard screamed after them, chasing them down the netherbrick bridge. Accompanying him were a few other guards, another piglin and a couple of hybrids. " _Come back here you damned immigrants!!_ " 

" _TOMMY I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!_ " Tubbo shouted as he dodged past the shocked civilians that were on the bridge either to head into the capital, or out. 

Tommy ducked down underneath a fireball sent by the blaze-hybrid guardsman behind him, " _ME? I DIDN'T DO SHIT THIS TIME!_ " 

" _MY ASS YOU DIDN'T!_ "  
" _I REALLY DIDN'T- ah **fuck!**_ " 

Tommy swore as he and Tubbo skidded to a halt atop the bridge, at the very end was _another_ group of guards who were likely told to meet there and stop them by one of the other guards chasing them using one of those funky crystal comms they had. Which was _cool_ , but right now was detrimental to their escape.

They backed up to the railing of the bridge, the guards surrounding them and glaring menacingly. "In the name of the King of Flames, you are hereby under arrest for illegal immigration to the Nether and the capital of Flare." The piglin commander declared, "Place your weapons on the ground and put your hands in the air where we can see them." He ordered, clutching the spear in hand, aiming at them both.

Tubbo and Tommy shared a look, "Well, this is a predicament." Tubbo muttered, "Should we fight them?" He asked, making the guards tense just in case they _would_ do the foolish act of resisting.

"Hmm, nah. I don't feel like fighting." Tommy admitted, "Fire pots?" 

Tubbo grinned at him. "Fire pots." He agreed and together, they quickly got out a fire potion they each had on hand _just in case_. Uncorked the bottle and downed them.

"Cheers mate, see you on the other side!" Tommy saluted, to both Tubbo and the guards before _jumping over the railing_ much to everyone but Tubbo's horror. He took a deep breath before he splashed into the lava, swimming through the boiling liquid that he couldn't feel whatsoever. 

Tubbo chuckled, amused by everyone's horror and readied a pearl, "Buh-bye everyone!" He teased as he threw the pearl over the guards on the other side of the bridge. The pearl landed into the lava and he disappeared in place, reappearing in the lava minimal damage and fire resistance, he took a deep breath and swam down as well.

They had planned before hand on this type of escape, they would go their separate ways but meet up at the Nether portal they had hidden outside of the capital, the same one they had made to get into the Nether. He thinks it's time to head back into the Overworld. He swims as fast as he could and occasionally breaks for air before diving back down to swim some more. After a while, keeping aware to how much time left his potion had, he finally decides to go to shore. He cautiously peeks his head from the lava, peering around to see where he was and if anyone was near- he was underneath a totally different bridge from the one he just jumped off from, and was thankfully near shore.

He swam towards the shore, climbing out of the lava pool, magma dripping down his hair and landing with a sizzle on the netherrack he stood on. "Well, that worked out better than I thought it would." Tubbo mused, rubbing a hand through his hair, getting the last of the lava out of his locks and off his clothes. He hummed happily, stretching only to freeze when his blue eyes met with red far above him. 

On the edge of the bridge, a pink-haired man stood staring down at him. He looked utterly surprised to see Tubbo down there, probably having seen him emerge from the lava unscathed despite being totally human.

Tubbo stared back, awed by the _handsome_ pink-haired man who seemed like a more human leaning piglin-hybrid telling from his pointed ears and the tusks growing past fine lips. He was _so pretty_. Tubbo flushed but sent the stranger a bright smile and a wave. Beaming at the hesitant wave he got back from the stranger on the bridge. And look! He was even _smiling_. By Ender that man was so very _beautiful_. Not even the scar on his face detracted on how handsome the pink-haired piglin hybrid man was!

He shook his head- he had to get to Tommy so they could leave the Nether! 

It was a damn shame though, if only he'd met the pink-haired stranger earlier. But oh well, he had to go and at least he was leaving the Nether with the man in mind. With a last wave and a wink, Tubbo sprinted away, giggling to himself as he headed towards the hidden Nether portal where he and Tommy would leave. 

In the future, he would look back at this moment and _laugh_.

* * *

"Uncle Techno, what are you looking at?" 

Red eyes blinked and peered back to look at wide, curious little eyes that belonged to his beloved godson. Twelve and growing, his godson leans over the railings to try and see what Techno himself had been seeing just shortly before. "Careful now little prince, don't want you falling off." He warned him, not wanting his best friend's son to accidentally fall off the bridge and die. _In the Nether._

That would be bad, even if the war that would occur would probably be glorious. All that bloodshed, the _battles-_ but no. This was Wilbur, Philza's son, he was talking about here. The kid was adorable and again, was the son to his best friend and brother in all but blood and name. Also the crown heir. "But I wanna see what you were staring at! You even waved and smiled!" Wilbur whined, pouting as Techno pulled him away from the railing. 

Currently, they were both in casual disguise wear. Not really wanting people to recognize them as the Bloody General escorting the Crown Prince of the Antarctic Empire. So Techno was without his usual mask and Wilbur was wearing his big, bulky glasses that would obscure his face.

Techno snorted, ruffling Wilbur's hair. "I just saw someone being very... _interesting_ little prince. They're gone now though, probably had somewhere to be." He mused, thinking back to the interesting dark-haired human that emerged from the lava like some kind of ethereal mob. It didn't hurt him whatsoever, he brushed the lava from his hair like it was nothing but thick liquid and smiled at him so brightly it almost felt like he was looking at the sun.

The guy was human Techno was sure about that, he knows a lot of hybrids and he himself, was one and only a stark few hybrids were immune to lava. Much less _nether_ lava. Even the more human siding magma, ghast or blaze-hybrids had some damage against lava and those that didn't were mob siding hybrids. The man had no tells of being a mob-hybrid much less being a nether-variant. He was utterly human and yet he was, perhaps temporarily? Immune to lava. Nether lava.

"Aww, I want to see them! They got you to smile and wave at them!" Wilbur petulantly said making Techno chuckle.

"Sorry Wilbur, but he's gone now. But who knows, we might see him again." Techno said, offering his hand to Wilbur. "Now come on, that's enough exploring for now. Let's get you back to your dad, he should be expecting us back now. He should be done with his meeting and Eret and Schlatt should be done with their lessons." At the mention of the two fellow princes, he beamed and excitedly accepted the hand. Tugging him back towards Flare.

Techno pretended to be dragged by Wilbur with amusement, the thoughts of the man from lava returning and lingering with him until he met up with Philza within the castle.

What an interesting man.

* * *

They handled it! But they were staying out of the Nether for a while, or at least they weren't going to visit the capital of Flare anytime soon.

That was about two and a half months in this world. They were having a great time! Tommy had managed to breathe fire at _least once_ over the months, which lead to a near forest fire that they quickly put out and cleaned up as discretely and naturally as they could make it before fleeing. 

It's at the start of the fourth month that they discovered that the different world they were in had very familiar individuals.

* * *

"Niki?!" The familiar-looking woman with tied up blond hair and light brown eyes blinked, turning to look at them in surprise. 

Niki tilted her head, "Yes? May I help you?" She asked curiously, frowning as she looked at them with no recognition in her eyes making them wilt and quickly realized that- one this wasn't their Niki. She certainly looked like her, but it wasn't and two, there were alternate versions of the people they knew here.

"I'm sorry miss, you look like our old friend Niki. We thought she was you but it was just a misunderstanding." Tubbo apologized to the poor confused baker who was giving them concerned looks when she saw the way their eyes were wet. 

Niki certainly looked startled, "Oh! Well, that's okay!" She reassured them, smiling sweetly in the way that their Niki did in their world. Only without the comforting recognition and fondness, it made them feel very homesick as they bought as many sweets and breads from her bakery as possible. They spent the rest of the day in a forest nearby the town that Niki lived in, wallowing in their homesickness while tearily enjoying her pastries. Her bakery, 'Sweet Waters' was a small but very quickly beloved bakery that Tubbo and Tommy found themselves visiting more as they stayed and explored the town.

They couldn't stay away from the alternate Niki who was just as sweet and kind as the Niki they knew, if not more so as this Niki had been a baker most of her life and rarely left the town or so she says. She's inherited the bakery from her mother and planned to give it to whatever children she may have in the future, and if she didn't have any then she would give it to a closer and trusted friend.

"I miss Nikki." Tubbo says in the dead of night, the both of them awake in their shared tent. Cuddled together like they usually do, it's a rare thing for them to sleep apart now with a few other exceptions. Tommy's head was tucked underneath his chin, their legs hooked together with Tommy's arms wrapped around his midsection. Hugging him like a teddy bear.

Tommy sighed into Tubbo's chest, "Me too." He replied quietly with a small, sad smile. They barely sleep that night. Niki gives them coffee with their sweets the next day and they feel a bit better.

They stay in the town longer than they've had anywhere else and Niki becomes their friend again. She was now their friend in two worlds and they love her for that, and for her sweets and kindness and the fact she even existed.

It meant that other versions of their friends and _even themselves_ could exist. And they began to wonder, what were they like?

"Should we... find them?" Tubbo asks as they pack for the festival- Niki was the best in both worlds. She gave them a lot of sweets as goodbye, Tubbo could enjoy her delicious sugar honey cookies on the way to the capital! 

Tommy pauses from his inventory checking- they've done a lot over the few months but their valuable supply of gold, emeralds, diamonds has yet to be a problem. Along with maintaining their enchanted equipment and such, they've rarely worn their enchanted netherite armor anymore. It was just too overkill in this world, too overpowered and no doubt would be sought out with how rare netherite was. They wanted to avoid hunters after their tails so lately they've just been using either diamond or iron made equipment around other people. Along with usually no enchantments, at least nothing too 'high level'. 

The diamonds are still impressive along with the enchantments but they can't really do anything about it. It's just how they do. How they rolled. 

"Well, it seems kinda weird to do that but how 'bout we keep our eyes and ears out? If we find them then we find them, maybe check them out if we can. Who knows what they're doing in this world." Tommy eventually decides, grinning at Tubbo who grins back.

With that in mind, it doesn't take long for them to _finally_ notice a certain bounty on a certain man. They find it pinned to the board within the inn of the next town over, freshly put over other bounties. His 'face' sketched very accurately along with his clothes. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and snorted, "Of course _Dream_ would be a bounty hunter criminal guy. Dude was always shady! And that damn mask- no matter the world he's always wearing it." He whispered to Tubbo who chuckled but nodded in agreement. It was kind of a disappointment, seeing him still wear his mask in this world. He and Tubbo never found out what he actually looked like. The closest thing they've ever done to see the face behind the porcelain face cover was crack it slightly and break it just enough to see Dream's chin and mouth.

That was about it.

Still, Tommy grabs the bounty later on and folds it, keeping it. Not for the bounty itself but just for the picture, Dream was worth a fucking lot amount of money but he and Tubbo didn't need money. They were pretty much rich, exchanging golden nuggets, ingots the like for money and items in return and getting it all back later on while mining- they definitely didn't need money.

But he and Tubbo agreed that they'd gather pieces of the people they knew in this world. They already had a sketch of Niki with them, she had given it to them along with the pastries and now they added Dream to their very short collection. It would grow, hopefully.

They set off towards the Antarctic Empire's capital of Glay S'ierre, hoping to arrive just in time for the week-long festival that the empire would host, welcoming visitors from every nation, or every race and more.

They were both definitely excited to experience such an extravagant event for themselves. A _magical festival_ in _another world_. Usually festivals weren't something they really enjoyed but this one? They were going to have _fun_.

* * *

"Excited for the Red Festival Techno?" 

Techno paused from his reading, adjusting his glasses to look over at Phil who looked back from his desk with a smile on his face. He snorted, "Boy am I." He replied in a deadpan causing Phil to laugh, " _Especially_ for the main event, the tournament. Where _I_ , the _Bloody General himself_ , get to fight against whatever _lucky person_ gets to beat everyone else." 

Philza laughed, the damned king looking far too amused to his dry retort. "Oh come _on_ Techno, lighten up a bit. It's about time _you_ were pushed into the tournament again. Who knows, you might find someone who'll catch your interest." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and a grin on his face.

Techno rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Phil. Whatever you say." He replied, going back to his books.

He's seen through a lot of fights, he was the Bloody General of the Antarctic Empire after all. The tournament was indeed entertaining to watch, watching the people who try to show off their prowess was nice.

Fighting against them? Techno would rather pass. 

It wasn't simply arrogance that made Technoblade feel indifferent to the tournament as a whole. He wasn't the type to be arrogant, but he knew how much of a warrior he was. Trained in violence, drowned in bloodshed. The only one who countered him throughout his life was Philza and a few others, but eventually he overcame most of them. Philza, despite the years of peace, was still someone who could possibly place Technoblade at a draw or even lose if Philza was both lucky and intuitive. 

He was the only one who could spark something in Techno's fighting without triggering his bloodlust.

Everyone else he fought, he'd been bored and entertained. But without the bloodlust, the killing, the violence- a no-killing allowed tournament wasn't going to entertain him when he was the one who had to fight the weaker fighters.

He's all for encouraging the next generation to get stronger, but he's been lowkey craving for a challenge for a long while now and has yet to truly find it.

So yeah, his interest for the Festival might have dwindled because of that.

Speaking of interests however. Technoblade hummed, closing his book, "Interesting possibility."

"Hm? Finished with the book? What do you think Techno? Anything about our mysterious lava human?" Phil questioned curiously, watching his brother place the book down on the table before him. 

It's been a month or so since Techno has seen the man emerge from lava from the depths of the Nether. And his interest in him never waned, if anything he was just curious as to how the man emerged from _Nether lava_ , lava that was even more dangerous than the lava of the Overworld, unscathed. "I think he and his friend probably discovered and made a variant of the fire resistance potion, perhaps an enchantment as well." He closed his eyes, remembering the man's emergence from lava. The burning liquid dripping off of him, the bright smile he was given and the playful wink that was sent to him before the man sprinted away and disappeared.

Phil frowned, "That would be one hell of a potion and or enchantment. Being able to withstand Nether magma." He pointed out neutrally with a critical look in his eyes. That would change a lot if that was the case. 

"Indeed." Techno agreed, opening his eyes, fingers tapping his chin as he looked thoughtful. "I'm leaning more on potion, the guardsmen did say they drank something before they jumped." 

The King of the Antarctic Empire hummed, fingers threaded together on his desk. "Do you think we'll be able to find them?"

"Who knows, we'll just have to see Phil."

* * *

The festival starts with a _bang_.

Bright lights, loud music, fanfare everywhere and _crowded as hell_.

"Tommy, Tommy look! Look! The'res _bee-themed plushes!!_ " Tubbo squealed as he and Tommy held hands to stay together through the crowded streets, taking turns to drag each other through the now crowded and festive streets of Glay S'ierre. "Come on! I _have_ to have it!" 

Tommy laughed, letting Tubbo have his turn in dragging him towards the man who was selling a couple of bee-themed plushes. 

They buy two, dubbing the them respectively as _BeeInnit_ and _Tobee_. Tubbo kept BeeInnit in his arms while Tommy stashed Tobee into his inventory. They shared a grin and stayed together for a bit more before finally separating to explore on their own. Should anything happen, they'd use their communicators to contact each other or head back towards the inn.

Tubbo happily entertained himself as the afternoon went by. Buying things for himself and for Tommy later on.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

Tubbo paused from his sweets eating, cheeks stuffed with honey-flavored cookies and muffins with a few crumbs dusting his face from how much he was enjoying the sweets. He tilted his head at the pink-haired stranger that was eyeing him with amusement and interest. He was tall, taller than Tubbo which unfortunately wasn't that unusual, he was already used to it with his best friend. 

He blinked twice before he remembered, swallowing his sweets and clutching BeeInnit to his chest. "Ah! It's you! The pretty man from the Nether!" 

'Pretty Man' blinked at the exclamation, snorting at it. "And it's you, the lava immigrant from the Nether." He deadpanned back causing Tubbo to huff at the 'immigrant' mention.

"Oi! We just forgot our IDs okay? We didn't have them that time, we very much have them now!" Tubbo replied hotly, glaring at him. It had taken a pretty penny but they'd managed to find someone who could forge them identification papers and the like- not that it costed much to _them_ and was worth it now. "I'd show you to prove it but you don't look like a guard."

Pretty Man shrugged, looking far too amused speaking with who he had though as an 'immigrant'. "Fair enough. I'm not a guard. So I won't ask for anything like that... what I _will_ ask is how you survived and swam through Nether lava." He said, a glint in his eyes.

Tubbo noticed the glint and smiled innocently, "Sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean!" He replied sweetly before turning around and quickly walking off, trying to bob and weave through the crowds. Unfortunately Pretty Man seemed skilled and easily followed after him. "You're rather persistent aren't you?" He says to himself after wandering around for an hour, feeling rather annoyed by his stalker. It's been an hour and he hasn't been able to do anything fun! _And_ he ran out of snacks! He sighed and went into a stray alley- he didn't actually know where he was actually. "Where am I?"

"You're in the slums." Pretty Man chimed in from behind him, making him sigh. "You've been wandering around for an hour and you've somehow left the festival and got into the slums. That's actually kind of impressive." 

The dark-haired dimensional traveler flushed and scowled at him, "Shut up! You're the one who's been following me for like, all day-" "An hour at most." "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Tubbo complained, feeling frustrated at the Pretty Man's antics. He kind of reminded him of someone, but he didn't know who.

Suddenly, there were a lot more people in the alleyway than just him and Pretty Man. They were both surrounded. "A'right, hand over all y'er valuables and no one gets hurt." A frankly filthy looking man sneered, holding a sword aimed him. There were about six drunk guys, with what Tubbo considered as flimsy armor but wielding weapons. Pathetic weapons but still weapons.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tubbo asked the man, BeeInnit suddenly gone from his hands. "Cause you're gonna end up regretting it in the end here man."

Violent drunks never really listened though and everything happened in a flurry of movement.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technoblade has yet to REALLY simp but he WILL trust me he WILLLL  
> i'm glad for the positive feedback! i hope you'll continue to enjoy the story!  
> also where's tommy?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Techno almost couldn't believe his luck when he encountered the strange mysterious lava man during his stroll through the capital. Phil had given him the day off, insisting he enjoy the first day of the festival, enjoy the freedom he would have until he would be forced to participate in the tournament in a day or so. 

Wilbur wanted to come with but he'd been a cheeky brat lately and got into trouble, so he couldn't go during the start of the festival unfortunately. Too bad little prince, but he should have known better than to get into trouble when the festival was so close by. As doting as a father Phil could be, he was pretty strict when it came to it which Techno was thankful for.

He doted on his son but didn't spoil him too much. 

Anyway, back to right now.

He spotted him from afar, on his own at the side just enjoying himself. He had a big bee-plush in hand as well as a bag of sweets and was happily stuffing his face with it as he walked around.

How convenient. 

Technoblade considered his options, the guy seemed to be alone. The man who was reported to be with him didn't seem to be around and by the looks of things he was just having a great time on his own. Just enjoying the festival, which is what Techno should be doing but honestly, the man was probably the most interesting thing that was happening right now and he couldn't resist the urge to come towards him and interact.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

The other paused, tilting his head to look at him with those familiar blue eyes and a stuffed face dusted with crumbs and powdered sugar. It was kind of adorable, reminded him of Wilbur doing the same whenever he stuffed his face with sweets as well as a child. Except this was a grown man who he'd first seen, coming out of the Nether lava sea and was currently looking at him wide-eyed with a bee plush in his arms.

Phil would say this man looked entirely wholesome.

Lava Bee Man blinked at him twice before swallowing the pastries he'd just consumed, idly wiping his face as realization kicked in and he finally seemed to remember Techno. Which took long enough- "Ah! It's you! The pretty man from the Nether!" He exclaimed which actually caught Techno off guard a bit.

He blinked before snorting and retorting, "And it's you, the lava immigrant from the Nether." It made Lava Bee huff at him.

"Oi! We just forgot our IDs okay? We didn't have them that time, we very much have them now!" Lava Bee replied hotly, glaring at him. Adorable really, maybe it'd be a bit more intimidating if Lava Bee wasn't holding a plush like a child and he hadn't seen Lava Bee's cheeks puffed with sweets and face covered in crumbs earlier on. "I'd show you to prove it but you don't look like a guard."

Fair enough. Techno didn't really care for the whole 'immigrant' part anyway, Flare wasn't his capital and the Nether was no longer his home. And even then, it'd be hypocritical if he ragged on Lava Bee for that when he pretty much illegally came into the Overworld years ago. Best decision of his life. "Fair enough. I'm not a guard. So I won't ask for anything like that... what I _will_ ask is how you survived and swam through Nether lava." Techno replied, a glint in his eyes as he stared down the man intensely.

The man seemed to notice and just smiled innocently. Which was impressive, or maybe it was because he didn't have his skull on and his reputation currently was unknown. "Sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean!" He replied sweetly before turning around and quickly walking off, trying to lose Techno by bobbing and weaving through the crowds.

It's amusing, a bit annoying, but Techno follows after him. Keeping his distance but definitely keeping up with Lava Bee. They keep up for an hour, though it was clear Lava Bee had no idea where he was going. He wasn't a resident or regular visitor to Glay S'ierre as he manages to wander right into the slums. But Techno's got to admit, an hour of non-stop wandering with no breaks and continuous use of the crowd to try and lose him and Lava Bee didn't even seem winded. 

Lava Bee was wearing some pretty comfortable and loose clothing so Techno couldn't exactly tell how good his body was but Lava Bee kept in shape it seems. His hands were occupied with the plush that stayed in his hands, unable to tell Techno what kind of callouses that Lava Bee could possibly have. Was he a fighter? Adventurer? Someone who just had really good endurance?

Either way, Lava Bee just continued to keep his interest on him.

"Where am I?" Lava Bee questioned helplessly, having no idea where he was within the stray slum alleyway. 

"You're in the slums." Techno chimed behind him, making Lava Bee sigh. "You've been wandering around for an hour and you've somehow left the festival and got into the slums. That's actually kind of impressive." 

The dark-haired man flushed and scowled at him, "Shut up! You're the one who's been following me for like, all day-" "An hour at most." Techno interrupted but was ignored, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Lava Bee complained with a frustrated pout. 

Because Lava Bee was interesting, entertaining and he hasn't even answered his question yet. Techno goes to tell him but then they're surrounded, he frowns, he should've been paying more attention as six drunk men- bandits? Surrounded him and Lava Bee. Three on each side. How troublesome, however it was his fault for not noticing earlier, too focused on the mysterious man and also the fact they were in the slums of Glay S'ierre added into that fact.

"A'right, hand over all y'er valuables and no one gets hurt." One of the drunk men on Lava Bee's side slurred, aiming a sword, a moderately good one surprisingly. Must have stolen it from some unlucky fella. Their armor though wasn't impressive, they were also filthy. Out of all six of them though, the man who slurred was the only one with a sword. The rest had knives, a crowbar, a club. Not very impressive.

Surprisingly Lava Bee doesn't flinch, just stares neutrally at the drunk man and- the plush is gone. His hands are free. Where did the bee go? "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lava Bee asked the man, "Cause you're gonna end up regretting it in the end here man." He said, stating it as a fact and sounding a bit resigned.

Lava Bee was going to fight? Oho, this was something he wanted to see. 

The drunkards didn't really answer in anything but violence, too inebriated to consider that this might be a bad idea. Techno easily dealt with the three men who attacked him, slipping between two men and tripping the one holding the crowbar into the other man. The third one wielding a knife, he kicked relatively hard towards his fallen comrades, he heard the slight _crack_ from his kick and the pained shout the man made. Ah, too strong. He must've at least cracked a rib. Oh well. The two men who fell tried to stand back up but a firm foot on the top man's back kept him down. It didn't take very long to deal with them, now...

The frustrated grunting and the slurred shouts of ' _Fucking stay **still!**_ ' had Techno finally looking over to Lava Bee's fight.

Lava Bee was currently dodging the sword man's attacks, face still pleasantly neutral at the man's frantic swinging. No form, poor power, just flailing with a sharp stick. It wasn't very impressive. Still, Lava Bee's form was controlled, fluid. He's been in battle before, he's faced off people who wielded swords, people who were certainly better than the random uneven swinging from the drunk man.

"This is rather embarrassing y'know." Lava Bee told the drunk man, "I've seen children with better form than you sir, why do you have a sword when you don't know how to use it?" Techno coughs to hide his small snicker because Lava Bee was right. It doesn't even seem like he's mocking the man, just stating the truth and asking a question. He watches with a critical eye as Lava Bee finally moves after the drunkard starts yelling profanities at him, affected by Lava Bee's words. 

Quick, precise and _strong_. 

That's what Lava Bee is as he grabs the hand that was holding the sword, and seemingly without effort, _twists_ the man's arm which quickly made a _cracked_ noise. The drunkard screamed, sobering from the pain. Well damn, did Lava Bee break the man's arm? From just a simple twist no less. The sword clatters on the ground as the man limps, sobbing in pain and babbling about his arm. "Whoops, didn't mean to go that far but- Oi! Watch where you're swinging man, someone could get hurt!" Lava Bee announced, dodging the knife that came at him from one of the last two men and letting go of the arm. It fell limp against the drunkard who curled on the ground, clutching it, looking to be in great pain.

They were afraid, but not afraid enough to leave just yet, must still be drunk.

"You two should really just stop. I broke that man's arm, he needs help. So do the men that Pretty Man over there beat- I think I heard one of their ribs crack. You should really just stop and get them help." Lava Bee told them both, looking very unimpressed by their stupidity. 

They shared a look of uncertainty, trying to figure out whether or not to listen to Lava Bee's words. 

"Or you could just run and leave your friends behind. If you try to fight either of us you'll just end up like your friends. On the ground and hurt." Techno drawled, staring at them through half-lidded eyes. The last two drunk bandits shivered and ran, abandoning their comrades and just booking it from the scene. Typical but not unexpected.

Lava Bee frowned, watching them leave. "What a couple of bastard, abandoning their friends in need- hmph. How despicable." He said with a scowl on his face and there's a look in his eyes that peak Techno's interest. 

"You don't like that." He says and Lava Bee shakes his head.

"I don't like traitors." Lava Bee confirmed as he crouched over the man he's just injured, the guy is blubbering and- wow, Lava Bee has some strength there. He can see the bone of the elbow against the skin, the broken tip piercing through flesh and bleeding. "Sorry about that sir but to be fair, you were the one who was attacking me first." He reached into the pouch, a spatial bag? Must be where the bee plush was in then. But he hadn't seen him put the bee in the bag. He pulls out a small, circular potion bottle. 

It's the size of a child's fist. 

"You're going to heal him?" Techno questioned, assuming the potion was a healing potion. It kind of had the right tinge, but it was brighter. More vibrant. Was Lava Bee and brewer? 

Lava Bee hummed and nodded, grabbing the collar of the injured man, "Yep, those men too. Kindly get off them please Pretty Man." He said, dragging the blubbering and frantically apologizing man to the men that Techno had taken care of. Two men that were still under his foot. The third was trying to crawl away.

"Why? You're wasting a potion." A good potion too telling from the color. 

"Well I can't just leave them like this." Lava Bee motioned to the injured men who were now staring at them with fear and confusion. 

"Could've just killed them."

"In front of you?"

"I wouldn't tell."

"Sure you wouldn't." Lava Bee said, rolling his eyes and tossing the potion at the men- the glass breaks easily and curiously enough. A haze of magenta fell over the men, the four of them flinching at but pausing. Techno paused too as he sees the arm that Lava Bee just broke, contort and _heal_. That was a _good_ fucking potion then. "That was something. Please stop drinking then trying to rob people, at the very least be sober when you try and fuck up." He got out another potion, this one a shade of light blue and in a tear-drop shaped bottle. He stepped away from Techno, towards the wall. "And you Pretty Man, you're very handsome and you can kick ass. Good for you, but I don't like how you followed me and got me into this mess in the first place. It was nice seeing you again, not exactly nice to meet you but I'd rather we keep our separate ways." 

"I'll accept the compliments but-" Techno started, amused by Lava Bee's words. He was interrupted when Lava Bee threw the potion down at his feet and disappeared. Techno's eyes grew wide and he looked around.

" _Goodbye Mr. Pretty Man! May we never meet again!_ " Lava Bee's voice echoed in the alley way, night falling upon officially falling upon them and Lava Bee was officially gone.

Well, Techno mused to himself as he kicked down the men who tried to flee when they thought he wasn't looking. The first day of the festival ended up being very interesting in the end.

A suspected Brewer who could make or had access to potions that could make one swim in lava and invisible. And his healing potions were top notch, but also he was an experienced fighter. If Lava Bee _was_ a Brewer he wonders what else Lava Bee was capable of brewing, if not and his other friend was the Brewer that was fine. Lava Bee seemed to be a good enough fighter, Techno wanted to know just how good he was. They'd both be a great asset to the Antarctic Empire.

Lava Bee didn't want to meet again but Techno would make sure they would again, like hell he would let this opportunity pass.

* * *

Tubbo sighed in relief as he finally arrived at the inn- the invis-potion had long since worn off. Thankfully he managed to hide in an empty alleyway by that time and joined the crowd once more and try to retrace his steps to find the inn he and Tommy were staying with.

That was-

That was pretty dumb of him, Tubbo realized as he entered the room he and Tommy shared, going over to their bed and flopping down. " _Ughhh..._ " Tubbo groaned, taking BeeInnit from his inventory. He used a lingering healing potion on some dumb drunk bandits and used an invisibility potion on himself. Right in front of the pink-haired stranger who saw him in the Nether.

Usually he was more careful when it came to it, but the drunkards were there and he felt bad about the guy whose arm he broke and the pink-haired man was there being distractingly _hot_ that is was so unfair- Tubbo remembered how regal and awesome Pretty Man had looked, one foot on the fallen bandits and standing there like, like a enderdamned _model_. 

How was it possible to be that outstandingly _beautiful_ and _strong?_

Even when he was dodging the sloppy sword, which was cringe to dodge he's dodged better from various other people yikes, he had managed to see a bit of Pretty Man's fight. 

The man was efficient, strong and quick. He didn't time it nor had a timer and he was pretty preoccupied himself but he was pretty sure that Pretty Man had all three men down in either a minute or two. Which was, _wow_ made him even _hotter because **damn**_. 

Look Tubbo was a comfortable man who liked both men and women, no matter species. He liked pretty things, and he enjoyed strength. Those two combined, and he was a goner.

"Oh hey Tubbo welcome back!" Tommy exclaimed cheerily, walking into the room from the bathroom, drying his hair with the inn's towel. "How was your day? Mine was nice! I met the guy whose life I saved like a couple of months ago an-" Tommy stopped as he sees Tubbo cuddling BeeInnit gloomily on their bed. He squinted at his best friend before asking, "Attraction crisis?"

Tubbo whined, " _Attraction crisis._ " 

Tommy tossed the towel into his inventory and hopped on the bed besides him. "Alright man, lay it on me. Whose the lucky person who's got your panties in twist." He said with a grin, looking expectant to Tubbo who gives him an annoyed glare but ultimately sighed and told him.

"Wh- How come I'm only hearing about this pink-haired stud _now?_ You saw him in the Nether, why didn't you tell me?" Tommy complained, flopping over Tubbo who didn't bother moving him. 

"I didn't think I'd see him again! Much less here, much less now!" Toby complained back, smacking Tommy with BeeInnit. "He was being curious and annoying. But _wow_ is he good at fighting, he took down all three of them in like, a minute! _"_

Tommy chortled at him, "Those three were drunkards Tubs. And you said that the sword guy's form was deplorable too." He pointed out, getting Tobee from his inventory so he could smack Tubbo back as revenge. "Anybody could bring them down in a minute. _I_ would do it in _less_ than a minute because I'm that awesome." He grinned, snickering at the fond roll of eyes he got from his best friend.

"It _was_. Tommy, the grip was all wrong, the power behind his slashes were inconsistent and his stance- eugh, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Also, it's still three against one, I bet even if they weren't drunk or were actually better than they were then, Pretty Man would win." He said firmly, trying not to smile when Tobee hit him. He pressed BeeInnit against Tobee, pretending they were hugging. "Anyway, the end of my day went bleh. How'd your day go Toms?" 

Tommy brightened and grinned widely, "Okay! So like, remember that guy who you yelled me at for because I gave him gapples? Well I met him again! His name is Clay Vayase and he's like- fucking _hilarious!_ And also very generous. He bought me shit as thanks, look I even got him to buy this like yellow crystal thing that makes fake magic bees for you-"

"Marry him." Tubbo immediately responded, nudging Tommy so they were laying side-by-side instead of Tommy laying over him like a jackass. "Also gimme, gimme crystal!" 

Tommy laughed, "Just the crystal? I got some candy too-"

" _Toms gimme everything you bought for me and I'll give you everything I bought for you right now._ "

They stayed up late, looking over the things that they bought for each other, heckling and laughing into the night. 

* * *

Dream stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what happened that day. His luck was really getting good lately, he- Dream made an offended noise at the punch to the side he got from Sapnap.

"Oh my _fuck_ Dream, get off my bed and think over your crush on _your_ bed." Sapnap told him, trying to punch him off his bed.

"I don't have a crush on him." Dream protested but regardless, still got off Sapnap's bed. 

Sapnap gave him an unimpressed look, "Says the guy who spent way too much money buying things for a pretty blond dude on our _hunt._ "

"Shut up Sapnap, I was trying to thank him for that-" Sapnap interrupted him with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, for that time he saved you with those magic apples on him and that diamond sword. I've heard it like a thousand times now. Also, where the hell did you get the name Clay Vayase from? Did you just, look at a clay pot and think, 'yeah let's go with that.'"

Sapnap stared at him when Dream was silent and his face went gleeful, "Holy shit _that's literally what you did didn't you- hahahaha!!_ " He cackled, dodging the knife Dream sent his way by dropping on his bed. " _Dream, even **I** could've thought of a better name!_"

Dream groaned, tempted to throw another knife at his so called 'best friend'. "Shut the fuck up panda." 

Still, despite Sapnap's heckling Dream considered the first day of the festival a great success even if they've yet to find their bounties.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 2021  
> wow  
> okay anyway we  
> get  
> to  
> see  
> dream  
> SIMPING next chapter  
> he doesnt realize hes simping just yet but he is. he will. he wont think it but he is and will.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Dream was never fond of festivals. He could enjoy them if he let himself and had the time but he didn't have the time right now, he was on a bounty hunt with Sapnap. Currently patrolling the streets and gaining a familiarity with the surroundings, trying to think of possible escape routes that he or Sapnap could use when things go south. Which they typically did, being a bounty hunter was dangerous business obviously and it pays to have an escape plan beforehand.

The information they got from their dealer, a trusted one this time Sapnap stop fucking laughing and saying 'I told you so' it's been _months_ , said that both their targets would be in Glay S'ierre for the Antarctic's Red Festival. So he and Sapnap decided to team up for this hunt, working together and helping each other with their hunts. Sapnap was one of the only friends he could trust his own life and identity to. They were best friends despite Sapnap being an asshole half the time.

They had a third best friend but he was currently laying low after his last hunt, his bounty had finally been raised and more people than usual were going to try and get him or his head.

Shame he couldn't come, but he and Sapnap would get him some souvenirs and such. 

Dream had the easiest time going out and about, he was without his mask and without it, he wasn't recognized as 'Dream the Bounty Hunter' but just another face in the crowd. Aside from his close friends and trusted allies, no one knew what his face looked like underneath his mask. He was careful with his identity, making sure that no one else knew what he looked like underneath- the hunters that had seen it before were swiftly dealt with. They would never tell anyone that they saw his face.

" _Found my target's current residence, no sign of where he is though._ " Sapnap's voice said into his ear, coming softly from the clamped metal piercing on his earlobe. " _I'll go find where yours is now, how's the stroll?_ " Dream sat down on a bench within the square where people were coming and going, thankfully the bench was empty and he was the only one sitting in it. For now, he sat casually and brought his necklace closer to his mouth. 

"Going fine, plenty of space to work with. If anything happens we should be good to go." Dream murmured into his necklace, a simple transparent crystal on an iron chain necklace. "So, how are we doing this? We taking them out together or separately? Deadline's by the end of the week. Mine is anyway." Short time but he could work with it, he's worked on less time before and managed fine. A few close calls but he'd had gotten to it and got it done. 

" _Hah, mine's due next week so I don't really care. I'll take my time, enjoy the festival._ "

Dream snorted, "And get something for George?"

" _Yep._ "

"Alright, I'll continue walking. Maybe I'll fine something for George while I do." Dream mused as he stood up, stretching slightly, fully intending to continue his walk when he heard someone swear loudly. 

" _Son of a fuck!! No! My ice cream!_ " It sounded kind of familiar, it sounded like-

Out of curiosity, he looked over to the source of the voice and froze as he saw him.

It was him. The guy who saved him months before, gave him those amazing as fuck golden apples as well as the diamond sword! He still had it of course, it was hidden within his spatial bag. It's been the best weapon he's had in a long fucking while from how strong and sharp it was- he would've liked an axe but who was he to complain about a _diamond fucking sword?_

And the man who gave it to him was just right there, a few steps away scowling at the ground where his ice cream had fallen.

Before he knew it, he was walking over. "I could get you a new one." He piped in, watching with amusement as his blond-haired savior practically jumped in the air at his sudden appearance.

" _Ender's fuck!_ Don't just walk up to a man and speak out of nowhere like that! That's just fucking rude!" He snapped, clutching the chest of his shirt and looking adorably startled then offended and then finally wary. His eyes, still the same bright blue he's seen months ago, then narrowed at him. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Dream gave him his most charming smile, trying to ease the understandable caution he as getting from his savior. "I said I could get you a new one. A new ice cream." He motioned to the empty cone in the other's hand. 

He frowned, squinting at Dream with a look of confusion. Dream was disappointed that he wasn't recognized right off the bat, "Why would you do that- I mean, I like free ice cream as much as the next guy but what's your game here man?" He asked, brows furrowed together as he looked at Dream. 

"Call it my thanks, y'know, for saving me a few months ago?" Dream said, giving him a hint. Remember. How could he not remember him? 

His still nameless savior looked thoughtful until it finally clicked, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "Ah! Now I remember! You're that dude I saved from those bandit guys- holy shit, I never thought I'd see you again really. But wow, hey man, how are you? Did those ruffians attack you again? If they did, looks like they failed to do shit if you're standing here before me." He said with a smirk.

Dream laughed, feeling extremely pleased that he was finally remembered. "Yeah, hey- well, they _did_ try but that sword you gave me came in _very_ handy." He replied with the same smirk, delighted to hear the laughter he got from the cute young blond. "It's great to see you too, I _have_ been trying to find you because I never got your name or had the opportunity to thank you."

"Oh! Well, sorry for leaving so suddenly back then, but my friend was packing up our campsite and wanted to leave so I had to go." His charming savior offered a hand, finally introducing himself and giving Dream a name to tack on that nice face of his. "I'm Tommy Innit by the way but please, call me Tommy."

Dream accepted Tommy's hand, shaking it firmly and feeling the callouses in Tommy's hands- the hands of someone who's fought regularly, he suspected as much. The absolutely beautiful moment of Tommy swinging that enchanted netherite axe of him came to mind. "Nice to finally meet you properly Tommy, I'm-" Shit, he couldn't say his actual name. His eyes darted behind Tommy, where a large colorful vase stood. "Clay. Clay Vayase. Call me Clay." He gave Tommy a warm smile, inwardly though he bemoaned the last name- Clay wasn't too bad but _Vayase?_ Ender's crap, that was bad. He's heard worse but that was definitely bad.

He couldn't do anything about it though, he already said it and he couldn't change it now.

Tommy looked amused, "Vayase? What, your family's got business in pottery and decided to name you Clay to stick with the family legacy?" He joked, thankfully not suspecting the name to be fake. 

"Mm, no- but even if that was the case I pretty much disappointed them by not doing that." Dream joked back, sharing a grin with Tommy who was trying and failing not to snicker. A laughing and smiling Tommy was definitely better than the wariness and cautious Tommy from before. "So, about that ice cream."

Tommy's eyes glinted as he accepted 'Clay's' offer. He wasn't the one to pass up _free ice cream_.

"Thanks so much mate!" Tommy lead him to where he originally bought his ice cream, happily ordering the same one- with a few extra scoops of course since Dream was paying for it. Dream didn't mind and even got some ice cream for himself.

"You here alone?" Dream asked him, walking with him- he didn't want to leave him alone yet. They just met again and he had the chance to learn more about the man who saved him, who had magical gold-made apples that tasted nothing like gold and owned _and_ made a highly enchanted netherite axe.

He wasn't passing this chance.

The younger man shook his head, "No- well, not really. Right _now_ I'm alone, with you but I came here with my best friend. We separated to enjoy ourselves in the festival, he's probably around here somewhere." He replied, glancing around briefly before going back to his ice cream. Dream hummed, must be the same friend Tommy mentioned earlier on. He wondered on how close they were.

"Thanks again for the ice cream Clay." Tommy told him with a bright thankful grin after they both finished their ice creams, "It was nice officially meeting you an-" Oh no, he wasn't going to let this opportunity just leave him. 

"It's no problem," Dream interrupted him, stopping Tommy from leaving by briefly grabbing his shoulder. "Like I said, it's my thanks for saving me back then. I'm still very grateful to you though, let me accompany you and pay for a few things, it's the least that I can do. I still haven't repaid you for the apples and my sword." He pointed out, watching Tommy's face frown which didn't seem to suit him. 

"You don't have to Clay, I just wanted to help you." Tommy replied but was startled when Dream leaned in, looking intensely earnest and sincere.

"And _I_ want to repay that kindness. I insist," Dream told him quietly with a gentle smile which grew a bit as he sees Tommy's face color a lovely shade of pink, "Please Tommy, let me treat my hero." They were close together with Dream leaning in like this.

Tommy grabbed Dream's shoulders and pushed him away at arm's length, eyes elsewhere and face flustered, "Alright alright! I-I'll let you pay for a few things-" He said reluctantly and Dream chalked it up as his victory.

"Great!" Dream exclaimed, grabbing Tommy's hands off of his shoulders and letting go of one. He held Tommy's hand and began walking, "Let's go then!"

"Wh- Clay!"

* * *

Alright, so he didn't expect to be treated by a handsome guy who he had previously saved months ago today. 

But he was obviously collecting the good karma that deed has given him because Clay? He was a hilarious, generous dude that Tommy couldn't like more. 

Clay was buying him anything and everything he wanted, despite the fact that Tommy could really just buy it on his own. He had the money, Ender knows he had the money to buy it all but apparently so did Clay. Anytime Tommy tried to stop Clay, Clay would just get all sincere and give him this look with his bright green eyes and smile all charmingly and there'd be a dimple on his freckled face- the guy's charisma was too high for Tommy, he could not handle just how suave, generous and earnest Clay was being to him.

"Clay, my man you've already bought me-"  
"Ah ah! Don't complain about getting free things hero, just enjoy yourself! It's a festival Tommy! Come on!"

Tommy's given up on protesting and was just riding out the karma and starting to genuinely enjoy himself and Clay's company. 

"-nd he goes, ' _But I want kissies_ ' and we're just _standing there_. _Staring at him_ while he's fucking pouting like a _child_." Clay tells him with a mischievous and entertained grin as Tommy cackled at the story between him and his two other best friends. "He wouldn't stop pouting until we both kissed him." Clay said fondly and Tommy could relate.

"My best friend gets clingy sometimes so I understand your pain man." Tommy snickered, "Between the two of us he is totally the clingy one." Absolutely, Tubbo was the clingy one not him. Regardless of the fact Tubbo calls him an octopus sometimes from how kept hugging him in his sleep using Tubbo as his personal teddy bear when they slept together in the same bed. 

Clay laughed, very much believing him. 

He and Clay wander the streets together, having pleasant talks, jokes and more Clay buying him trinkets and treats- he even buys him two magic crystals! The stall that sold them was showing off a yellow crystal that made magical fake bees and instantly he thought that Tubbo would love that, staring at the magical glowing yellow bees that buzzed around happily in the air with a wide-eyed grin.

Not even hesitating, the man brings Tommy closer to the stall to buy the crystal and when Tommy expressed interest to the red crystal that made magical fake raccoons he naturally bought it as well.

"Clay you've been buying me shit all day, first off thank you so much for the stuff you've bought me. You _really_ didn't, and probably shouldn't have done it." Tommy tells him after he receives both crystals, feeling grateful, excited and exasperated all in one go. They sat together on a bench, the sky changing color as the sun began to set, a fake magical raccoon running in circles in the air around them, he watched it go with a happy look on his face. "You've spent so much money on me- this is one hell of a thanks for some gapples and a sword." He doesn't see the big deal, not anymore. Maybe when he was younger, but right now he thought Clay was being so very generous and just spending too much money on him. 

"On the contrary," Clay replied, smiling all gently and suave again, "You saved my _life_. You gave me items that _continued_ to save my life plenty of times, and don't worry about money. I have plenty to spare, trust me this hardly even makes a dent with the amount I have." He reassured him, though Tommy was now a bit curious. His raccoon came back to him, landing on his shoulders before disappearing as the magic wore off, it'd take a bit for Tommy to create the raccoon again.

"Ohh, is Clay here a rich boy?" He asked slyly, "Are the Vayase some type of aristocratic family? Haha- well, are they? I'm not from around here so I'm not sure which family is noble and all that nonsense." He and Tubbo weren't exactly paying attention to the nobles and hierarchy of the world. They didn't even know the name and face of the King that ruled over the capital they were in. 

Clay chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh no, definitely not. All the money I have is something _I_ worked for. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth." He replied, looking somewhat wistful. But there was a type of steel in his eyes that had Tommy staring, "I worked my ass off to get to where I am today."

"Good on you Clay, you're doing great." Tommy told him with a grin, feeling a bit of comradeship with his new friend. 

The green-eyed man grinned back and nudged him, "I've been buying you things and talking about me a lot, talk about yourself Tommy. I want to get to know my hero." He said, propping his head on his hand which was on his knee. "Where are you today?"

Tommy hummed, popping a piece of candy into his mouth. "Well, to a physical sense I'm sitting with a man who I saved awesomely like a few months ago but all in all- I'm at a good point of my life today. I also worked my ass off to get where I am and let me tell you Clay, it wasn't easy." He said with an exaggerated sigh that made Clay laugh a bit. "But thankfully, I wasn't alone. Had my best friend with me every step of the way. He's my soulmate- platonic soulmate. We've been best friends since we were lil' kids. I found him in a box and from there we just took on the world!" 

"Certainly sounds interesting." Clay said, a soft smile on his face.

"Very." Tommy agreed, smiling back. He perked as he thought of something, glancing to the red crystal still in his hand, "Ah! Clay, stay here. I'll be right back, I'm going to the loo!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet and jogging away. "I'll be right back!" He called back, waving at him before running off with a bright grin on his face, red crystal in hand.

* * *

" _Oh thank Ender I thought he'd never leave._ "  
"Sapnap?"  
" _Yeah Dream hey! Look I'm over here, southwest, by the fountain._ "  
"What the hell are you doing over there?"  
" _What the hell are you doing wasting your money on some skinny twink?_ "  
"His _name_ is _Tommy_ Sapnap. Also don't call him that- he's actually really strong despite looking skinny. He can swing a heavy ass axe like it's nothing."  
" _Wait, is he...?_ "  
"Yep, that's the guy who saved me."  
" _No way._ "  
"Yep."  
" _You're joking._ "  
"Nope."  
" _He's the guy who gave you a diamond sword and those gold apples that you and Bad have been raving about._ "  
"Yes. Sapnap I'm being entirely serious. Tommy saved me and gave me cool stuff."  
" _And in return you're spending money on him like your favorite mistress?_ "  
" ** _Sapnap!_** _What the fuck?!_ "  
" _Ey, I call it like I see it. You've never spent that much money before._ "  
"How long have you been spying on us?"  
" _I spotted you both around the time you bought Tommy those honey suckers._ "  
"Sapnap that was _hours_ ago."  
" _Yeah? And?_ "  
"You're only speaking now that Tommy's gone?"  
" _Of course dude, I wasn't going to interrupt your date while he was there. Also it took some time for me to believe the things I was seeing. My best friend Dream, having an actual date with someone during a_ hunt, _not under the premise of a job and he genuinely looks like he's enjoying himself!_ "  
"Well for your information I _am_ enjoying myself. Tommy's good company- also it's not a date! I'm showing him my gratitude and I'm learning more about him."  
" _Yeah sure, yeah. Whatever you say Dreamy._ "  
"Fuck you Sappy."  
" _Dream I love you platonically-_ "  
"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."  
" _Hehehe- oh shit, he's coming back._ "  
"Wait already? That was quick."

* * *

Tommy sprinted back, grinning like a loon as he went back towards Clay. "I'm back!" He exclaimed, more than a bit out of breath as he skidded to a stop in front of the bench. He panted lightly but was quick to recover as Clay gave him an entertained look.

"Welcome back-" Clay started to say but was interrupted by Tommy grabbing his hand, opening his palm and placing two crystals- one green and one blue. "Uh?"

" _This_ is _my_ thanks for the great time and free stuff." Tommy told him with a bright, beaming smile. "Oh! And I noticed that you really liked these sweets before, so here too." He reached into his pouch, a spatial bag. Even though he and Tubbo had inventories, spatial bags were still very much handy storage for them. He got out a handful of sweets that he'd seen Clay enjoy during their time this afternoon. The sun disappearing over the horizon and the lampposts lighting up. 

Clay looked a loss for words and Tommy laughed at his face, "Tommy these sweets were made by that stall that was like, way back. You'd have to run really fast to get there and back _and_ get these crystals."

Tommy shrugged, giving him a smug smile. "I just have a lot of endurance and I'm a fast runner. Ran around a lot as a kid, really gives you the advantage when you grow up and keep with it." 

His green-eyed friend accepted his gifts, looking touched and happy. "Thanks Tommy." 

Tommy beamed at him, "You're welcome Clay."

* * *

" _Awww_ , you bought him crystals! Two of them!" Tubbo teased, laughing as Tommy rolled his eyes at them. "Well, what were they by the way?" Above them, two yellow bees and one red raccoon pranced and danced in the air. 

"The green one was a dog and the blue one was a bird, don't know what kind of bird but it looked pretty great so I got it. It was just fair I buy him two crystals when he bought me two as well." Tommy replied, looking at the magical red rock in his hand.

"You gave me one though and he has two." His best friend couldn't help but point out.

Tommy huffed, "If you want another one then buy it yourself! I'll show you where the stand is tomorrow."

"Hahaha- it's fine Tommy! I love my bees, I don't need another crystal... unless they have more bees. Okay let's check it out tomorrow then! I'll be able to meet this Clay fella you're talking about."

"Mhmm! Maybe at least, he did say he might be busy tomorrow. We'll just see."

* * *

Sapnap watched Dream watch the two animal constructs move through the air, circling around Dream. The blue bird landed on Dream's head while the green dog continued to trot around his best friend who looked fairly entertained by the basic magical constructs. Dream had access to much more complicated construct crystals and yet the two crystals that were made by a civilian man in a festival stall were obviously his favorites. 

"Not a crush my ass." Sapnap muttered to himself as Dream carefully tucked both crystals in his spatial pouch, "Come on lovebird, we'll miss our hunting mark at this rate."

Dream huffed, settling the mask over his face. "Don't call me that."

"You do know that the bird that blue crystal made actually is a lovebird right?"

"What?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i wrote properly on how dream is simping for tommy  
> i hope so because that's what should be happening  
> in any case, the story continues on!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The second day of the festival starts just as great as the first.

Tubbo and Tommy visited the stall with the crystals, looking over them once more- Tubbo was disappointed that there weren't any more bee crystals but was fairly entertained by the rest of the magical animal constructs. They didn't buy any more crystals though. 

They stay together through the morning, grinning and laughing as they went around the streets, visiting more stalls and places and just having a fun time. Tommy keeps an eye out for his friend Clay, Tubbo keeps an eye out for his potential stalker and problem Pretty Man. They don't see them though but that's okay, more than okay for Tubbo.

"We should go to more festivals more often!" Tommy exclaimed, grinning widely, holding a stick of cotton candy. It was so soft, the spun sugar melting in his mouth and letting him think he was eating a soft sweet cloud- they couldn't really do that to the sugar at home! They never thought to! This world was filled with so many wondrous things that they never really thought about! At least, not seriously anyway.

Tubbo laughed, licking his lips for any stray strand of cotton candy, "Definitely! I'll keep an ear out and hear if there's any more festivals after the week is done!" This place was just full of surprise, it kept them on their toes and gave them questions that they didn't really have answers for.

Like, why and how do they have inventory? How did it work? Crafting with a crafting table, how did _that_ work? So many questions that they never thought to ask with no real answer. Maybe someone in their world had an answer for it, but to Tubbo and Tommy, it was a mystery that they were just realizing now that they were in a totally different world compared to their own.

This world was so complicated, their seemed so simple and yet things from their world were so much stronger here. 

Concepts and actions from their world could be applied here but so far only they could do it it seemed, which made them dangerous in a sense but they didn't want to wreak havoc or anything. Just enjoy their time here while trying to find a way home.

That part was something they were having difficulty in doing though.

It was a very slow progress that they didn't really want to get into.

So now, they were just having fun! Even if they missed everyone back in their world... But maybe, they'd meet the alternate versions that lived in this one. Who knows, they met Niki, they unknowingly met Dream and Techno, who else could they meet here?

"Tommy!" A voice exclaimed from behind him and Tubbo, Tommy perked and looked back to see Clay jogging up to them. "Hey! Finally found you." He said with a grin, it faltered a bit when he saw Tubbo peering at him. 

"Clay!" Tommy exclaimed with a laugh, reaching over to briefly hug Clay who hugged him back, a bright smile on both their faces. "There you are, I was thinking you'd be too busy today to see again! Ah- here Clay, this is Tubbo, my best friend! Tubbo, this is Clay!" He introduced, excited that his best friend and new friend were finally meeting face to face.

Clay smiled, offering his hand to Tubbo, "Hello there Tubbo, Tommy's told me a lot about you yesterday." Tubbo accepted his hand, shaking firmly- Clay had a nice and strong grip. His hands were calloused too which was great! Tommy did say he had a sword and kept the diamond one that his best friend gave him, Clay must fight regularly with a sword. He wondered if he was any good at it, at the very least he should be better than the drunkard that attacked him yesterday.

"It's nice to meet you Clay! Tommy's told me all about you last night! Thank you so much for putting up with him, I know how much of a handful he is." Tubbo teased with a grin, causing Tommy to pout at him. "You really didn't have to buy him anything, especially the crystals but thank you very much for that!"

Clay waved it off, smiling- wow Tommy was right. This guy looked very charming, attractively so, not exactly Tubbo's type though. "Hey, it was the least that I could do for him. He's done a lot for me- and please, he's not a handful. He's just, energetic and enthusiastic." He said making Tommy beam at him.

"Hah! Clay gets me!" Tommy declared victoriously, slinging an arm around Clay's shoulder, "You Clay, are my new best friend." Clay chuckled, slinging an arm around Tommy's shoulder in turn.

"Oi!" Tubbo complained but new that Tommy was just jesting, they were best friends forever, have been since they were kids. "Anyway, shall we go on? It's around lunch and I saw a nice tavern that was boasting some good food and drinks a little ways back." He suggested, the cotton candy had been delicious but not particularly filling. They needed real food in their bellies if they wanted to continue on with the day.

"Sounds great! I'll pay-" Clay started only to have Tommy to shush him, looking a bit flustered and upset.

"SHHH!! You already paid for me yesterday Clay- you're not doing it again today!" He declared, " _Tubbo_ is paying for lunch." He said, turning to Tubbo who nodded. "Yeah see? Come on C-man, let's go get some food!"

Clay frowned, "But-"

"Hey, don't complain about free stuff Clay, just enjoy yourself!" Tommy interrupted him, grinning as he quoted his words back. "You've spent enough money as it is, let Tubbo spend _his_ money." Their money really, but semantics.

Tubbo laughed, patting Clay's shoulder, "Please! It's my treat, and I am very hungry. I'll pay for lunch, come on!" He insisted, grabbing Tommy who grabbed Clay and together they went into the tavern that Tubbo had seen before.

The Tipsy Pickaxe. 

It was a rambunctious but charming tavern, there were a lot of people there, villagers, adventurers, visitors- since it was the Red Festival the place was packed but luckily they were able to get a table to themselves, though it would take a while for their orders to come with the amount of people around. They didn't mind though, as long as it didn't take more than an hour, they all had time. 

The three of them talked, both Tommy and Tubbo learning more about Clay and Clay learning more about them. Clay could see first hand between their dynamic, how close Tubbo and Tommy were as best friends, it reminded him of himself and his own two best friends. One particular best friend thankfully not anywhere near there, too busy with something else.

"Tubbo just stands there, smiling and sings ' _We didn't start the fire!_ ' after I _literally watch him_ start the fire." Tommy regaled, motioning to the innocently smiling Tubbo. "He's a _maniac_ I tell you. A true insane _maniac._ " 

Tubbo just grins and sings out, " _We didn't start the fire! It was always burning since the world's been turning!_ " Clay laughs as Tommy palms his face, failing to hide his smile at his best friend's antics. 

"Man, that's so chaotic-" Clay was interrupted by some stray shouting to the side, all three of them went to look, seeing a crowd surrounding the tavern's bulletin board over at the wall. A group of people were boasting and posturing, saying something about a tournament that caught both Tommy and Tubbo's attention.

"A tournament?" 

Clay hummed, "Must be the battle tournament that's supposed to open today. I guess they're finally letting people sign-up for the event." He said, he sees their questioning looks and continues. "The King hosts a large tournament for the kingdoms, warriors and fighters from all over come and battle- no-killing though. Just fight until defeat, surrender or knock-out. Magic _is_ allowed, but no lethal magic, no foul-play. You're allowed to bring your own weapons and armor but nothing enchanted or magical, potions are allowed too but no health potions or again, anything lethal." 

"Oh wow! That's kind of different from the Championships huh?" Tubbo questioned, looking over to Tommy who nodded.

That piqued Clay's interest, "Championships?" 

Tommy and Tubbo startled, sharing a look before speaking and turning back to explain to Clay, "They're these events back home where Tubbo and I come from, some of it is kinda like the battle tournament here I guess. They used to be a big deal, went on for like months. But essentially there are a few events in the Championship that are like the tournament, Survival Games comes to mind really. It's where people are pitted to fight each other, but they don't have any weapons, items or resources- they're all scattered around this huge arena they're in. Oh! And these events you're usually in a team." He explained carefully. 

"Oh, Skyblockle and Sky Battle come to mind too!" Tubbo chimed in, grinning widely.

Tommy chuckled, "I know right? Ooh, Battle Box too- I'm still pissed you managed to get pass me in the Ace Race though Tubs, I hate that event so much!" He complained, glaring at Tubbo who laughed.

"I actually quite like it now that I'm better with the tridents." Tubbo replied smugly, he'd practiced using his tridents so much just for the Ace Race.

"Wait, you both participated?" Clay said with surprise, his surprise grew when they both grinned at him with pride.

"Participated? We both won a couple of times- though most of the time we were on opposite teams." Tommy said, snickering at the wide-eyed look he got from Clay. 

Tubbo laughed as well, "Yeah! My team and I even won last season- well, last season when we were back home." He said, his smile getting a bit sad and Tommy immediately frowned. 

Right, they weren't able to participate in the Championships with the others for a while- they've already missed the latest season. How many seasons would they miss until they got back home? 

Dream on the other hand was amazed, Tommy had participated in some event and won a couple of times? He hasn't heard about these Championships before but the way both Tubbo and Tommy talked, looking so proud, happy and nostalgic- they were obviously something. He frowned though, as he saw the way both Tubbo and Tommy wilt. "Are you two okay?" 

They both blinked and Tommy shook his head, giving Clay a reassuring smile, "We're good! We're fine! It's just-" He sighed, propping his head on his hand on the table. "It's been a while since we participated it- we've been away from home a long while. So I guess we're just a bit homesick." He admitted, missing his brother, father and uncle. It's almost a full six months since he saw them, two with him and Tubbo going on their journey and four stuck in this world.

"Yeah..." Tubbo sighed with him, smiling sadly. He was really missing home he realized right then and there, a gnawing feeling of homesickness revealing itself to both him and Tommy.

Clay's frown deepened, he didn't like how quiet and upset they were- Tommy especially. Him being sad just really didn't seem to suit him, "Hey, you can always head back home if you want. But for now, you're in the middle of a festival in Glay S'ierre." He told them, giving them a comforting look. 

Tommy and Tubbo could only cringe slightly, "Getting back home won't be so easy or short," Could they even get back? No, they could. They had to, but Clay did have a point. Tommy grinned, "But yeah! No use feeling all mopey about shit, we're at a damn festival and we should be enjoying it!" He exclaimed, nudging his best friend who was quick to join him smiling.

"Yeah! You're right! We'll get home at a later date, right now we should enjoy ourselves and have fun!" Tubbo declared, Clay was glad they felt better and that Tommy was back to smiling and laughing. 

That was much better.

It didn't take long afterwards for their food to finally arrive, and together they dug in. Enjoying the tavern's food and drinks, the ale was pretty good! They weren't looking to get drunk just yet though, so they didn't drink vigorously and even ordered water half-way through. 

A stray thought entered Tubbo's mind though as he ate, "Do you think the tournament would be fun to participate in?" He asked aloud, glancing at Tommy and Clay.

Clay paused while Tommy looked thoughtful, "I mean, maybe. It'd be an opportunity to fight which can be fun, and it _is_ a tournament. Who knows, maybe it _could_ be fun!" Tommy said, perking up as he and Tubbo thought similarly.

What if they joined the tournament?

"You're both thinking of joining?" Clay questioned, blinking at them in surprise. "Are you sure? You'd be going off against a lot of people, and unlike the Championships you guys described, it's a single person tournament. No teams." He pointed out to them, wanting to make sure that they thought about this carefully. The tournament may be a no-killing one but it was still very dangerous and they both could get hurt.

Tommy was good with an axe though he didn't know about Tubbo that much but by the sounds of it, he and Tommy were good at fighting and competing it seems. And now that he thought more about it, he kind of wanted to see Tommy in a full on fight. Where Tommy actually did more than just swing his axe once. 

"It sounds just like a standard PvP battle, only no enchantments and stuff. It's been a while since Tommy and I fought other people, like actually fought them head on and stuff- we've just been sparring against each other lately, it'd be better to fight against others occasionally so we don't get rusty or complacent." Tubbo said with a matter-of-fact tone.

The blond-haired dimensional traveler snorted, "The last part sounds like something my uncle would say."

"You have an uncle?"

Tommy nodded, "Mhmm! Well, he's not my biological uncle. He's my dad's best friend, growing up he's been an uncle to me and my brother. And yes, I have a brother. Anyway! Tubbo, should we join the tournament? We'd have to use like, no enchantments so our usual set up is out." He said, looking over to his thoughtful friend.

"I know, but that's fine. No health potions, that's also fine... No Tommy, we're not going to use gapples in the tournament." Tubbo said making Tommy pout.

Clay snorted, "Those things would count as healing potions probably so yeah, don't use them." He said, amused. "So, you guys are really going to join?"

The two shared a grin, "Hell yeah we're joining! Sign us up!" Tommy cheered while Tubbo laughed.

Clay grinned, already looking forward to it. "I'll be cheering you guys on then."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Nobleman Ghi is dead." Phil tells him as they stood in his study, Phil looking exasperated as he sets down some papers. "Found dead this morning, hunted down by Dream." He said with a sigh.

Technoblade snorted, "Serves the man right." He said casually, not even flinching at the look he got from Phil. "Don't give me that look, we both know that Ghi was corrupt, guess someone had enough money and balls to call for his head. Or more specifically, have Dream get his head." He had to admit, looking over the report, the bounty hunter had class. The scene of the crime wasn't too bad, sans the headless body of the nobleman as well as the trademark smiley face that Dream would leave behind to show he claimed his kill. And it wasn't a copycat either, no one would dare try to copy Dream- not after last time.

"Still. With Ghi dead, the power vacuum will be _annoying_ to deal with. I don't think I'll be able to watch the tournament for a bit." Phil complained, rubbing his face as he glared down at the stack of papers on his desk.

"I could help-" " _No_ Techno. You're not getting out of the tournament just because you could help me." Techno sighed, it had been worth a try.

"Anyways, did you find him again?" Phil asked him, sitting down while Techno stayed standing up.

The pink-haired hybrid sighed, shaking his head. "No, wandered around and didn't find him again. Either I missed him by chance because he was somewhere else, or he left Glay S'ierre." He certainly hoped he hadn't left, that'd be irritable but not unexpected. He was disappointed he hadn't seen Lava Bee anywhere today.

"Ah, well you can try to find him for a bit tomorrow. But you'll have to return to supervise the tournament." Phil replied, disappointed himself. He'd wanted to meet with the curious man who piqued his best friend and close confidant's interest, not to mention if the man himself was a good brewer they could try to persuade him to join their Empire. Having a good Potions Brewer was an optimal thing, plus, his son was getting interested in his studies. In potion brewing especially. Maybe the man would be a good tutor to his son.

"Fine, but I won't make an 'official' appearance until the actual tournament. They'll just be having the disqualifying rounds tomorrow anyway." Techno replied with a frown. The disqualifying rounds were just rounds that would thin out the competition, see who was really worth seeing to fight within 'The Pit', the official arena of the tournament.

Phil opened his mouth before he just let out a deep sigh and finally nodded, "Alright fine. Just be there and make sure everything goes smoothly." 

Techno smirked, "As if I'd do anything otherwise."

Tomorrow was going to be another day, hopefully he'll be able to see Lava Bee again.

* * *

Signing up for the tournament was easier than Tubbo and Tommy thought.

They just wrote their names down, their ages and such before submitting it to the officials at a certain location. They didn't even ask for identification which was good! That might've caused the problem if that was the case, since their identifications were, y'know. _Forged_ _illegally_. 

At any case, tomorrow, they would go through the disqualifying rounds and be part of the tournament.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be an entertaining day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 and things are continuing on!  
> i've just been on a streak of updates and that's honestly incredible.
> 
> also you really think i wouldnt put these two through the tournament i mentioned? HAHA yeah theyre going to go kick ass and WOW their simping courters. technoblade will definitely start to simp when he sees how tubbo is in a fight. dream- well hes already simping but he will simp MORE when he watches tommy in action.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Ah! I can't wait! This is going to be fun!" Tubbo cheered as he and Tommy walking together towards where the disqualifying rounds were going to be held. "It's been a long while since we both participated in like, a battle tournament and fought other people." He grinned, reminiscing on old memories. 

Tommy grinned with him, "Yeah! Shame that Clay can't watch us breeze through the disqualifying rounds. Said that a friend of his needed a bit of his help, but he'll come watch us fight tomorrow!" He was disappointed that Clay couldn't come watch them, but at least he'd cheer them on tomorrow! They would definitely breeze through these rounds and officially be part of the tournament.

It really reminded them of the few battle events during the Championships.

"You really do like Clay huh Tommy?" Tubbo questioned with sly smile, having noticed that yesterday, both Clay and Tommy had seem particularly close. He wasn't daft and suspected that Clay had an attraction and interest to his best friend, however Tommy on the other hand _was_ daft and didn't notice it. Or notice the fact that he seemed to like Clay in more than a friendship sense.

For however oblivious Tommy was, he did notice Tubbo's sudden slyness and instantly felt wary, "Yeah, he's a good friend." He replied, eyeing the snickering Tubbo, wondering what kind of mischief Tubbo was up to. If there was anyone you had to be _really_ wary about, it was Tubbo.

He was the innocent-looking type that could cause all kinds of mischief but no one would really believe it until it was too late. Which sometimes worked in their favor, but sometimes it would bite Tommy in the ass when Tubbo's mischief was aimed at _him_ instead. Ender knows the amount of time that Tubbo managed to trick or coax him into doing something he didn't think he'd do in a million years.

Like kiss a guy and find out he's actually bisexual instead of the heterosexual he originally thought he was.

And from there, his entire worldview shifted. At the very least though, he and Tubbo could bemoan and or gush on how hot people were together as best friends.

"Yeah, _friend._ " Before Tommy could even prod Tubbo, Tubbo noticed that they had arrived. "Tommy look! We're here!" He and Tommy shared a grin before booking into the waiting area, which was full of other people. Adventurers, warriors, fighters- definitely a lot of people signed up for the tournament.

The two dimensional travelers stuck together, observing their competition, quietly talking to each other about what they saw.

They saw a lot of swordsmen and women. Axe wielders, spears, a few people who seemed to paired with a shield, or a bow, a crossbow- there were a diverse amount of people. But the most popular choice of weapon seemed to be the swords and spears, which shouldn't be too different compared to a trident. 

Speaking of weapons, Tommy and Tubbo still couldn't decide on which weapons they would be using- they had created a set of unenchanted weapons just for this- with the exception of a trident of course. They weren't going to disenchant their tridents, Tubbo especially. He liked both his riptide and channeling tridents as they were thanks, so they weren't going to fight with them.

Even if they could, it'd be totally OP for Tubbo to use either of his tridents.

So they just had a standard set of weapons- both diamond and iron because why not? They still found it funny when people found out they had diamond equipment. Their netherite sets or armor and weapons were safe within their enderchests, yet to be seriously used. Between diamond and iron armor, they decided to go for iron for now. It _was_ just the disqualifying rounds. And hey, iron was lighter so their movement should be better.

"How about we switch from round to round?" Tommy suggested to his best friend in their own little corner as they waited for the disqualifying rounds to start, they had some time before the officials would come, explain the rules and start the rounds. "Like, one round we're using iron swords, the next either another iron weapon or maybe switch to diamond? Gotta keep everyone on their toes. I'm thinkin' of doing a bow and arrow first." Thank god he managed to make a stack of regular arrows, a stack should be enough right? If not, he could always get the arrows back.

Tubbo hummed, "Sounds good! I'll go with the classic iron sword for the first round then." They snickered to each other, this was definitely going to be _fun_. 

A few minutes later, the officials came and gave everyone a special little crystal for them to attach to their armor or clothes. 

It was something called a monitoring crystal, modified a bit for the disqualifying rounds. Everyone had a set amount of points with the crystal, and each actual hit, critical or not, would subtract their points and the first to lose a specific amount of points would lose. Either that or until the timer ran out and the one with the lower points between the two would lose. If someone was knocked out or out of the ring, it was an automatic loss for them and win for their opponent. 

The crystal would keep track of their points, if they were hit somewhere, depending on how hard the hit was and such the crystal would deduct points. 

Tommy and Tubbo were fascinated with it, having no idea how the magic could work like that- but hey! They weren't there for that, they were there for the _fun_ and the _fighting_.

Their names were put into a random shuffle, and then they'd be paired with someone random. The tournament itself needed twenty-five people, out of the _hundreds_ that came. Only twenty five were going to actually attend the tournament. Where there wouldn't be a timer, there would be no monitoring crystal, no points- just fight until knock-out, surrender or out of bounds.

Tommy and Tubbo were going to get into that tournament, they were willing to bet on it.

The disqualifying rounds took place in an area with smaller arenas and stages around for simultaneous fights, each arena had a referee and an official keeping track of the points and making sure no one would cheat as well as healers who would help heal and patch up fighters after their rounds. People were checked for health potions and hidden enchantments before hand- he and Tubbo passed flawlessly as their detection magic couldn't detect their inventories. That and they really didn't have any enchanted items or potions within their inventories at the moment, unless you counted their enderchests as an enchanted item. 

Together, they watched as the rounds began, awaiting for their own rounds to start.

* * *

Tommy's first round against a person was someone who wielded a shield and a sword. His own weapons for the round and the possible next was mainly his bow and a secondary weapon of a sword. 

Rather a bad pairing for him at the beginning, since the shield would make his arrows bounce- but Tommy was creative and persistent, also stubborn. He had long decided that he'd only use his iron sword if he needed to within the round.

As soon as the referee shouted for the match to begin, Tommy was _moving_. Sprinting towards his opponent rather than gaining some distance from him, he _slammed_ into the shield, surprising his opponent and catching them off guard and closer to the edge of the arena. Quickly drawing the string of his bow as he did so, not even flinching from the impact himself, he aimed his bow and let the arrow fly- a 

It grazed his opponents shoulder who managed to stumble away to dodge it, however his stumbling cost him as Tommy _kicked_ the sword out of his opponents hands, letting it fly off to the side. He used his bow to _hit_ his opponent in the arm _hard_ , causing him to cry out at the pain. The crystal on his opponent glowed softly, registering the hit and deducting points. His opponent quickly tried to recover and hit Tommy in turn but Tommy jumped away just in time. 

Tommy drew the string of his bow again, farther away, smirking when his opponent hid behind his shield to avoid his arrow. But the arrow never came. _Tommy_ _did_. 

Again, he _slammed_ himself into the shield, knocking his opponent off his feet completely and right towards the edge. Tommy dropped his bow, grabbed his opponent's arm and _pulled_ \- throwing his opponent off the stage.

A prideful grin settled on his face as he stood on the edge, victorious. And he didn't even have to draw his sword. It was disappointingly short, but still invigorating from the moments Tommy had faced the shield head on and used himself as a battering ram.

" _Round Over! Participant Tommy- Pass!_ " 

Oh yeah, this was going to be so easy and entertaining.

* * *

Tubbo's first round is rather disappointing if not entertaining.

His opponent is a cocky amateur swordswoman, hot-headed and extremely prideful. She spends the first few seconds boasting on her skills to Tubbo, verbally degrading him and taunting him and already Tubbo can tell that she wasn't going to last very long. Sure, Tommy liked to boast but he's proved himself time and time again, had the proof in the callouses of his hands, the steely glint in his eyes during a fight and the lack of two lives to show that he had the skill to back his big words. Also Tubbo much preferred Tommy's taunts than the woman's, at least they were entertaining to hear and not so cliche. 

This woman didn't have the glint of an actual fighter in her eyes, maybe she really was a prodigy, maybe she had fought her tutors and did win but she was inexperienced. Prideful and the bad kind of arrogant. Looking down on the other opponent, which was him, simply because of his wardrobe -at least she what she was wearing was functional even if they were too fancy and kinda gaudy to Tubbo's personal tastes- and the fact he was using a simple iron sword, while hers was a steel rapier. A sword of finesse and class.

All that finesse and class gets thrown out the window though after Tubbo insults her fashion sense, her sword stance and the dainty stick that she dared called a sword which she held poorly. Actually that last bit was a lie, she looked competent with a sword but her attitude and temper needed work. Which was a pity because Tubbo genuinely did want to see a rapier in action. But unfortunately that would not happen, certainly not by this woman. The woman, enraged by his insults and too angry to realize his bait, charges him. 

Tubbo waits for the right moment, staying still with a smile on his face until he dodges to the side and gives her a strong -not too strong, don't want to break her bones that badly he's learned from the alleyway drunkard- kick that topples her to the ground. Outside the arena.

" _You cheating shit! I demand a rematch- do you know who I am?! I am the daughter of Nobleman Opal! You can't do that to me!_ " She shrieks, her admittedly but _previously_ pretty face twisting in rage. If she wasn't so angry and if she wasn't so full of herself, Tubbo might have given her tips.

Instead, he just insults her again. Politely. "Madam, you might want to work on your attitude and temper. You have the looks but that's pretty much all you have right now." He tells her with a sunny smile as the referee calls and a few guards come to whisk the angry swordswoman away.

" _Round Over! Participant Tubbo- Pass!_ "

That had been so very disappointing, but at the very least it was amusing.

It was unfair though, even Tommy managed to get in some hits before he knocked someone out of the ring. 

Tubbo grumbled as he hopped off and went to find his best friend.

* * *

Techno sighed as he arrived at the disqualifying rounds, his search for Lava Bee coming up short just like yesterday much to his lament. And he couldn't delay going towards the disqualifying rounds any longer, he had promised Phil and he kept his promises to him. So he headed over to 'supervise' and watch the rounds, who knows, maybe he'd see something entertaining or see someone genuinely interesting.

He arrives as he is, maskless and out of uniform, practically unknown by the general public. To everyone else, he's another spectator watching the rounds and seeing who was beating who, who would join the tournament and who might be the upcoming opponent to the Bloody General himself.

Aka, him.

He strolls through the area, blending in with the crowd the best he could. He wasn't the only pink-haired piglin hybrid around after all, they weren't that uncommon. Be it more mob-like or human-like. And some people even dyed their hair pink and other boisterous colors, for one reason or another, be it for disguise or for personal taste.

At the very least, he didn't stick out that badly in the crowd and most people were more focused on the fights anyway.

He watches a few fights, critically observing the fighters. The way they fight, their body language, the power behind their blows- he'll have to say, the batch of upcoming fighters were doing nice. Even if there were a few cocky warriors who either won or got their backsides handed to them by their opponents. 

Either way, he's seeing a few decent fights in the disqualifying round already. Maybe it won't be that bad.

"-nd GAH! Tommy! _It's the Pretty Man!_ " He hears distantly and immediately he looks towards the direction where he heard it. The voice is family and the words? He only knows one man who had ever called him 'Pretty Man'.

_Lava Bee._

He was here? _All this time?_

Or at least for today? Was he watching the fights or-

He spots him, the dark-haired, blue-eyed man he's been trying to find the past few days. Lava Bee stands besides another young man around his age, his hair is blond and he's a head taller than Lava Bee. Both of them looked startled at the sight of him, and both were wearing armor. _Lava Bee was participating the disqualifying rounds, he was trying to join the tournament._ Techno thinks to himself with some surprise.

He honestly didn't think Lava Bee would even do that, try and join the tournament he means. He did know that Lava Bee was a good enough fighter, he could defend himself from drunk bandits quite well but the tournament?

A smirk grows on his face, oh _this_ \- _this_ he was something he _really_ had to see.

Lava Bee squeaks when he sees his smirking face, his own face coloring red before he grabs his friend- 'Tommy's' hand -the other man from the Nether definitely- and drags him away but Techno was already on the move. And with Lava Bee dragging someone else who was resisting his dragging, he caught up in no time.

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Techno says with an amused smirk, Lava Bee lets out a whining noise, finally letting go of Tommy's hand and dejectedly turning back to him.

"So it would seem." Lava Bee said with a cute scowl that has him more amused and has his friend Tommy laughing.

Tommy glanced between him and Lava Bee, "Well you were right about one thing Tubbo, he _is_ a pretty man- not my type for sure but, good on you pal." He said, patting Lava- his name was _Tubbo_ finally a name to the mysterious Lava Bee- Tubbo's shoulder.

" _Tommy._ " Tubbo whined, smacking his friend's armored shoulder, the smack makes a slight _clang_ sound but neither of them seemed bothered at all.

"So Tubbo," Tubbo gives his friend a glare, probably for giving away his name, "You and you friend Tommy here are aiming to join the tournament?" He asked curiously because really, he hadn't expected this at all. "Have you had your rounds yet?" Or were they still waiting? There were a lot of competitors and participants this festival.

Tubbo shrugged, looking away from him towards the nearest fight. "Yeah, it seemed like fun so we decided to join." 

"... You joined, because it seemed like fun." Techno repeated, looking at Tubbo who huffed at him but still refused to look at his face. 

"Yep! And it has been fun- and yeah! We've had two rounds each, though Tubbo's luck is shite right now, two rounds and both were knocked out of the ring easily. He hasn't been able to fight properly yet." Tommy replied cheerily, pleasantly surprising Techno. "Actually, isn't your third round coming up Tubs? Cheer up big man, maybe you'll finally be able to actually hit someone more than once this time! Third time's the charm and all that!"

Tubbo looked at him, "Hopefully! Entertaining as it is to knock people out of the ring, I'd like it if I could actually give _some_ effort to a fight." He said with a small smile.

Normally, that'd sound like arrogance but both young men were sincere with their words and though they had pride, it wasn't an overabundant amount. It was similar to how Techno felt actually. His interest was now piqued once more, things were just more interesting with Lava Bee, _Tubbo_ around. 

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you fight." Techno told Tubbo, finally, Tubbo looks at him. Blue-eyes narrowed but there's a look in his eyes that Techno appreciates. The look of a true fighter. "Let's see if you get into the tournament Tubbo."

Tubbo scowls at him, at his subtle insinuation that maybe, he wouldn't be able to get into the tournament. "You, Pretty Man, are _very infuriating_." Is all he says before he goes off, just in time as an official calls out his name from a nearby arena. 

Tommy laughs, following after him, Techno trailing behind, genuinely looking forward to the fight.

Tubbo's opponent is almost twice as big as him, muscular in figure and wielding a hammer. He's big, he's experienced, and Tubbo- he looks _delighted_. Excited to face the big man in front of him rather than nervous or even afraid, Technoblade found himself expectant for the fight.

"Wow sir, you are quite massive! It'll be an honor to fight you!" Tubbo exclaimed, and his big opponent smiles back. 

"Thank you, and you too, little warrior." Ah, a polite hammer-wielding warrior. You don't see those every day, but at the very least, the battle will be honorable and definitely something to watch. Tubbo also looked ecstatic and happy, finally, a polite and well-meaning opponent! And a potential fight that would last more than one hit and hopefully wouldn't be an out-of-bounds win!

Tubbo's weapons are a crossbow and- hm, Tubbo owns a diamond axe. He's not that surprised actually. 

The referee throws his hands down, " _Round Begin!_ "

Tubbo doesn't hesitate to gain a bit of distance, loading his crossbow and shooting it hand-handed. The arrow is blocked by the hammer, bouncing off of it, Tubbo loads another arrow just as the man charges him. His Lava Bee rolls to the side, managing to shoot again- it hits the man's side, the crystal beeping and the man grunts in pain but it doesn't stop him.

He _swings_ \- it nearly hits Tubbo, grazes him as he moves out of the way. This time, he attacks with his axe, quick and strong, light shining off of the diamond as it clashed against the iron warhammer. To everyone's surprise, including the large man who was Tubbo's opponent, Tubbo matches his strength. Standing his ground as the man applied pressure against his hammer.

Tubbo is only forced back an inch, a slightly strained grin on his face and the steel excited look in his blue eyes has Techno staring at his face longer than he probably should have. The diamond axe is strong in Tubbo's grip, facing the heavy hammer easily and unyielding just like its owner. Tubbo suddenly shifts his stands and the axe slides _down_ the hammer, slicing against the man's hand making him shout and drop his hammer on instinct.

He hasn't cut off the man's fingers but Techno knows he probably could. 

There's blood on Tubbo's axe and Tubbo is just smiling there, delighted and giddy. Techno finds it charming, absolutely charming.

" _Whooo! Tubbo!!_ " Tommy cheers on from the sidelines as his best friend leaps at the man, slamming the dull-side of his axe against his opponent's forehead.

Instant knock out.

" _Round Over! Winner Participant Tubbo! Pass!_ " 

Techno stares at the man standing on the arena with a bloody axe and a wide grin on his face, barely winded, invigorated by the fight. It was short, but effective and powerful and Techno...

Techno was looking forward to the tournament tomorrow.

He can't wait to watch his Lava Bee fight more.

He doesn't notice he'd started calling Tubbo ' _his_ ' Lava Bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so  
> they move on to the actual tournament  
> also i failed to realize just how a tournament can go, i originally was going to put 50 people but halved it because, no? that is too much? 25 it is.  
> look i don't know how actual tournaments are and i admittedly just want to get to the awesome fighting (i hope i can write fighting scenes alright or at least good enough bear with me here you guys) and the side simping as soon as possible  
> also the make out scene, definite have to get to the make out scene
> 
> the fights are relatively small, i'll try to make them a bit longer next chapter if i can


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Tubbo's Pretty Man really _was_ pretty. 

Long pink hair tied in a very loose and flowy pony tail, sharp red eyes, fair skin, pointed furred ears and a fair pair of sizeable tusks coming out of thin but nice lips. His voice was smooth and pleasant to hear. His body was well-built even underneath the comfortable clothing that he wore, which was a bit high-quality actually. Pretty Man must be a rich man too, or at least had a good fashion sense.

Pretty fucking handsome indeed, he could see why Tubbo had an attraction crisis over him.

Tommy certainly found him attractive to look at but aside from that? Nothing else really. Didn't seem like his type but he was very handsome. Maybe it was because the man was half-piglin like his uncle, only definitely more human-like. Man, he missed his uncle. 

He wonders on how he, his dad and brother were doing. 

He only wonders shortly before Tubbo wins the fight and he cheers loudly for his best friend, celebrating his victory as Tubbo hopped off the arena, the unconscious but polite brute's body is dragged off the arena to be healed. "That was great Tubs! I _told you_ third time's the charm- you really knocked him the fuck out." Tommy said with a grin that Tubbo mirrors. Tommy threw an arm around Tubbo's shoulder, shaking him a bit as Tubbo puts away his bloodied diamond axe into his spatial pouch. Tubbo looked absolutely delighted and finally invigorated from the fight. That was better! His best friend was finally having fun!

"Yeah yeah, it was short but fun! And he was so polite, I hope he gets better." He and Tubbo share a laugh, though Tubbo's laugh stops when he sees Pretty Man approaching them.

"Congratulations on the win, you did great." Pretty Man told Tubbo who huffed at him.

"I did _amazing_ thank you." Tubbo retorted with his arms crossed, "Now what do you want? Are you going to pester me again about the potions and stuff?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing the pink-haired hybrid.

Pretty Man chuckled, "As much as I'd love to Tubbo, I think that can wait." He said with a smirk that has Tubbo's cheeks coloring again. His best friend really was a sucker to the strong, pretty types wasn't he? "You can fight pretty well and at this point, I think you can easily join the tournament." He says and he and Tubbo couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"Hah! We're _definitely_ joining the tournament pink man! You ain't seen nothing yet!" Tommy boasted, nudging Tubbo who smiled at his boasting. "There's not a lot of people left in the disqualifying rounds, just few more people down and we're definite shoe ins for the tournament spots. Which means, probably another match left for Tubbo and two left for me." He said thoughtfully, he wasn't too sure if he was right but he and Tubbo had been keeping track with the amount of people that were left and a lot of the weaker fighters were gone.

Which left the stronger ones, soon enough, the twenty-five people needed for the tournament would be declared, and he and Tubbo were going to be part of them. That's for sure.

The Pretty Man chuckled, "You're right. I have to wonder though, will you be able to defeat everyone else and face the General in the end?" At the question, both he and Tubbo blinked at him, giving him a questioning look and he in turn, looked surprised. "You... do know that, at the end of the tournament, the winner gets to face off against the Bloody General of the Antarctic Empire right?" 

"Oh really?" Tubbo questioned, looking mildly surprised, "The bloke who's like, the King's best friend and stuff right? That sounds like a rather unfair prize for a tournament. You've beat all these people, now you have to beat this guy too for your actual prize." He said with Tommy nodding in agreement. "What's the actual prize if one of us beats the General man?"

Pretty Man let out a strangled noise, covering his mouth and trying to hide the snort that came from him, "You guys- you _joined_ the tournament without knowing that? You joined just for fun, and without knowing about the fact the General was involved?" He asked with a slight wheeze, it sounds a bit familiar but Pretty Man quickly composed himself. "Well, most would say that the honor and glory of fighting against the General would be a certain prize alone. And that's a bold question, there's not a lot of people who can beat him."

"It still sounds like a stupid prize, 'sides, Tommy and I aren't here for honor or glory- we're just here to have fun!" Tubbo replied with a pout but he definitely looked intrigued, "Really? Well, he does sound like a strong person. I guess fighting him wouldn't be so bad if the fight's great." He said thoughtfully and the Pretty Man looked so very amused.

Tommy hummed, "I guess, but what would be the prize if we win against this 'Bloody General' guy? Kinda sounds pretentious to be honest, reminds me of my uncle, 'ooh oooh Blood, violence, _anarchy_ '." He mocked which made Tubbo giggle.

"I suppose if one of you can manage to beat the Bloody General then I guess you'd have the attention of the King," Pretty Man mused aloud, "Maybe you can ask something from him." He said and Tubbo and Tommy looked thoughtful. Ask something from a King? It certainly sounded interesting. "But that's _if_ you beat the General. Which one of you would even go against him? You'd have to fight everyone else before going against each other first, only then can you actually battle against him." He points out and he had a good point.

Which one of them would be facing off the Bloody General in the end? "Ehh, the other suckers can be easily dealt with." Tommy waved off before humming thoughtfully, "As for Tubbo and I... Well it's a fifty-fifty chance really. Also kinda not the point of why we joined, we wanted to have fun and fight other people not each other. We spar regularly enough on our own." 

Tubbo nodded in agreement, "Yeah... Oh! Tommy, when it's you versus I, let's just do rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins faces the General, loser forfeits and doesn't! Simple enough yeah?" They _could_ fight against each other like normal people but... Honestly the idea of going against someone else who was called the 'Bloody General' was too tempting to pass and he's rather skip their fight to possibly head straight on towards the General himself.

Pretty Man looked flabbergasted by their decision, it made Tubbo burst into laughter. "You're _actually_ serious about that." Pretty Man said with a shocked smile.

Tommy laughed, "Oh definitely."

" _Absolutely!_ " Tubbo grinned, flashing his Pretty Man a sly smile. "It's not against the rules now is it? If one of us does rock, paper, scissors and the loser forfeits it's still a forfeit."

Pretty Man shook his head in exasperation, running a hand through his pink hair, "No. No it's not against the rules. Ender, you're... I cannot describe how I feel about you and your friend. You're both certainly unique." He tells Tubbo who beams at him with a bright smile.

"Why thank you Mr. Pretty Man, you're quite unique yourself." Tubbo replied, grabbing Tommy's hand, "Well, it was arguably nice to see you Mr. Pretty Man but Tommy and I have to go now, gotta see when our next rounds are. Goodbye!" He bids as he drags Tommy away. Surprisingly, the Pretty Man doesn't follow this time. Just watches them leave, watches _Tubbo_ leave Tommy notes, red eyes trained to his best friend who resolutely doesn't look back.

When they were far away enough, Tommy has to ask. "You seem so annoyed by your Pretty Man, I thought you liked him." He mused, snorting at the glare he got from Tubbo.

"I do, I do- bluh, Toms I just- He's just a bit infuriating. Also, I can't handle his type of hot- did you even _see_ the way he looks when he smirks? I just-" Tubbo whines and Tommy can only laugh and pat his back as Tubbo hugs him. "It's _unfair._ " His best friend bemoans into his shoulder.

Tommy continues patting his back, "There there you big baby, it really is unfair isn't it?" He doesn't react when Tubbo hits him for the 'baby' bit.

They separate soon after and Tubbo focuses back into the disqualifying rounds, however much to his lament, he thinks he's seeing Pretty Man at the corner of his vision from then on. Which really wasn't fair or good for Tubbo, how could he focus when the handsome man was just constantly looking at him?

Bah, he and Tommy still win their rounds and as predicted.

They get slotted into the tournament.

* * *

Dream sighs as he arrives at the area where the disqualifying rounds were held.

 _Were_.

Unfortunately he couldn't watch Tommy and Tubbo's rounds like he originally wanted. Sapnap had needed his help with his hunt, his target now suitably freaked out thanks to Dream killing his own target rather early- look, he just wanted his hunt to end as soon as possible just so he can relax and feel easy for the rest of the festival, have some free time. Definitely not because he wanted said free time and rest of the festival to be with Tommy, no Sapnap. _No._

Nobleman Ghi's head was now wrapped up in a pretty little box, hidden within the folds of his special spatial pouch and ready to be shipped off to his client. Sapnap's target had caught wind and was instantly paranoid for his own safety, to the point that Sapnap pretty much needed his help. Getting through all those booby traps had been annoying but Dream had managed to do it and now Sapnap had his own target's head.

They were both done with their hunts.

They could leave Glay S'ierre at any moment.

But nah, they were staying for the rest of the festival.

Dream _did_ promise he'd watch Tommy and his friend Tubbo at the tournament after all. Sapnap was staying because he still had to find souvenirs for George, also pick up a few things for Bad and Antfrost, also he just had to be a dick about the fact Dream was staying for Tommy. And Tubbo.

Anyway, he might have missed the rounds themselves but here he was, visiting them after the rounds were over. 

"Clay?" Dream grinned as Tommy spotted him from afar, a beaming smile on the blond's face. "You're here! I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow Clay." He exclaimed, running over to him. 

Dream wished that he could tell Tommy his actual name, it'd be nice to hear it coming from his mouth. "Well, I managed to finish early with my friend and I noticed the time. I decided to check this place out, see you- and uh Tubbo too. How'd you both do? Make it into the tournament?" He asked, watching Tommy's eyes do the impossible- they brightened and the smile on his face was practically _shining_. 

"We did _great-_ Look see, we got into the tournament!" Tommy said, motioning to the golden pin on his shirt. A participation pin. "Told you we'd get into it." He said smugly, oozing with pride and happiness.

The bounty hunter chuckled, "I didn't doubt you for a moment." He said, and he meant it. He glanced behind Tommy and smiled amicably, "Hello Tubbo, congratulations on getting in the tournament with Tommy." He said as Tommy's best friend approached.

Tubbo gave him a thankful grin, "Thanks Clay, it's nice to see you again." He said, though he was looking around somewhat cautiously.

Tommy noticed and snorted, "Trying to find Pretty Man again huh?"

"You never know when he's going to show up!" Tubbo exclaimed, arms crossed and pouting. 

Dream tilted his head curiously at them, "Pretty Man?"

They both looked at him, "He's this nameless- Endering fuck, we actually have no idea what his name is, we kept forgetting to ask huh? Anyway, he's this nameless pretty half-piglin that's got Tubbo here all flustered and shit. They met in the Nether and and then the first day of the festival and he was here earlier and Tubbo's gone all nervous now." Tommy explained with a smirk, laughing out loud when Tubbo glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Shut up! I'm not nervous! He just- Tommy he's _too handsome_ and I can't focus on anything if he keeps following us like a creep!" Tubbo complained, "He's been watching us since my third round."

Tommy snickered, "Oh don't give me that Tubs, you can very well ignore him. And you mean watching _you_. He's more interested in your rounds than he was for mine." He teased and Dream lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had kept in his chest. He doesn't know why. But he did. "Anyway, it doesn't look like he's around, maybe he finally went home."

"Oh." Tubbo said, with a slight tone of both relief and disappointment. For all he was complaining, he really did seem to like this 'Pretty Man'. While Tommy was just interested in the entertainment it all gave him, he didn't seem to be very interested in the 'Pretty Man' himself.

...

Ender fucking dammit, was _Sapnap right?_

"Clay? What's wrong buddy, you alright?" Tommy asked, looking concerned and Dream gave him a reassuring smile. 

He waved off his concern, "Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just, random thoughts in my head. Got distracted- _anyway_ , you guys excited for tomorrow?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the daunting realization that maybe. _Maybe_ , that's a big maybe right there, Sapnap was right. He didn't exactly want to deal with it right now as Tommy stood before him, his concern turning into boundless joy.

"Oh definitely! Me and Tubbo are gonna ace this tournament! Though only one of us is gonna reach the end, Clay that fight is going to be _hilarious_ I tell you." The young blond declares, he and Tubbo sharing a wide, mischievous grin that _definitely_ doesn't affect Dream. Not one bit, no sir-

"Yeah? Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

Tubbo's the one to answer, "So you know how like, the prize to the tournament is fighting the Bloody General guy? Which by the way, you should've told us, but whatever- so in the end, when Tommy and I face each other. We're not gonna fight. We're gonna do rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to fight him." He says and both he and Tommy burst into giggling laughter at the dumbfounded look on Dream's face.

" _Oh my Ender that face! Clay!_ " Tommy laughed, leaning against him for support as he cackled.

"You- you're going to do _rock, paper, scissors_ for your fight? Between the two of you?" Dream asked, not-quite believing them just yet because really, who would do that? Apparently these two. "You do know you're going to be in front of like, _thousands of people_."

Tubbo giggled, waving his point off as if it was nothing to be concerned about. "Which'll make it more hilarious! Clay, Tommy and I already fight on the regular- we spare against each other and really it'll be fifty-fifty between us. We're just here to have fun, so we're gonna have some fun and do a game for our fight before fighting everyone else!" He explained with Tommy nodding in agreement, as if it made total sense.

To them maybe but Dream was only baffled.

"Maybe one day you can watch me and my best friend here go all out, now _that_ is something to watch Clay. But Tubbo has a point, we joined for fun. We do want to win the tournament but mainly, he and I are gonna have fun and fight other people." Tommy told him, patting his shoulder. "Now, come on! Tubbo and I are gonna go have dinner at a great place to celebrate, wanna join us?" He offered, looking expectant and grinning.

Dream stared at him before shaking his head to clear his dumbfounded thoughts, returning the grin. Who was he to judge how Tommy and Tubbo would settle things? "Alright, man, you two are the most entertaining people I've ever met in a long while. Can't wait to watch you guys tomorrow, I'll be looking forward to both the other fights _and_ your fights. See who wins rock, paper, scissors." He said as they began to walk away.

Tubbo and Tommy perk and cheer, babbling all the way towards the place where they decided to celebrate- a different tavern.

Tomorrow was going to be _great_ , he could already tell.

* * *

"You know Phil, I was wrong about the tournament. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Phil's feather quill scratches against the paper, nearly tearing it apart as the tip of his quill is forcibly pressed to the side from his surprise at the sudden admittance from his best friend and right hand man. "Uh, excuse me?" He says, looking up to stare at the relaxed Techno lounging on his damn window, reading a book with a pleasant smile on his face.

Techno, the prick, merely turns a page instead of looking at him. "You're excused Phil." He says, adjusting the glasses on his face. "And I said, I'm looking forward to the tournament."

Phil's eyes narrowed at him, "Okay?" He said hesitantly, he squints, "Why? What's going on in the tournament? Is there another assassin coming after you?" He asks warily, remembering the last time an assassin tried to take out Techno.

The guy was alive but retired. It was hard being an assassin without legs after all. 

"No, but that'd make things even better if that was the case." Techno chuckled, closing his book and grinning widely at him. "Tubbo's in the tournament."

Phil cocked his head, looking at him unimpressed, "Who's Tubbo?"

* * *

The fourth day of the festival started early, with great excitement in the air as the coliseum opened to thousands. The tournament was officially beginning and the participants were armed and ready.

Let the tournament begin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll get to see more BAMF tommy in the next chapter with dream FINALLY realizing he's simping and eventually goes 'fuck im simping... y'know what, okay i'm simping. i'm getting that man for myself'. 
> 
> BAMF tommy appears, kicks ass. 'i am DEFINITELY getting that man'
> 
> also a reminder to everyone, THIS IS ADULT TOMMY AND ADULT TUBBO. they are BOTH ADULTS. NO UNDERAGE. I WRITE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS NOT THE PEOPLE. honestly i could've gone with teenage tubbo and tommy but i would definitely deage dream and techno to teenagers, which wouldve been entertaining but also probably harder to write because of a lot of things. but at any rate, FICTIONAL ADULT CHARACTERS SIMPING AND EVENTUALLY COURTING OTHER ADULT CHARACTERS HERE. 
> 
> see you next time for tommy's badass first round with dream simping plus maybe tubbo's first round with techno simping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to let everybody know; any potentially planned sex scene in this story is now unplanned. there will be no actual written, descriptive sex or smut.  
> i mean i wasn't sure if i was going to write anything anyway but now i'll just stick to referenced or implied sex and humorous talking about it. 
> 
> again, the tommy and tubbo in this fic are entirely fictional and are adults. the most descriptive fuzz i might go for is a hopefully well written kiss and make-out scene. and again, referenced, implied and humorously talked about stuff.
> 
> this story is about adult tommy and tubbo being badass in another dimension with two simps coming after them. i guess at this point this is a romantic comedy- maybe, there might be some serious stuff. look i just write down what i think is entertaining and good.
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

The coliseum was large and could easily fit hundreds to a near thousand people. The walls were thick, made with concrete and marble. Light blue, red and white decorated the arena. The Antarctic Empire's flags flowed in the sky proudly on the pillars of the coliseum. The arena itself had been dug into the earth, many called it 'The Pit' for this fact. It was wide and deep, but not deep enough that the audience wouldn't be able to see the action.

"Oh Ender, this is so cool- props to the builders who made this place." Tommy breathed, grinning at the giant coliseum, really reminded him of the Championships. 

Tubbo nodded in agreement, looking over the coliseum in all it's full glory. "Yeah, kinda reminds me of battle box and survival games- only it's just a pit and we already have our stuff with us." He said, peering down at the deep arena where he and Tommy were slated to fight with others and eventually each other.

Clay chuckled, "The Antarctic Empire does have pretty good architects, not to mention great builders." He agreed, leaning against the railing from where they stood at the edge of the audience stands and the arena. There were so many people within the audience seats- though most of the participants like Tubbo and Tommy along with a few others were standing at the edge, looking over the arena, antsy and anticipating the tournament's start.

" _Ladies, Gentlemen, Everyone in between! Welcome! To the Red Festival's Tournament!_ " A voice came from the transparent crystals situated around the coliseum. The entire place erupted with cheers and screams, there were some loud explosions as magic sparks started to fall from the air like gentle snow only to disappear. " _Twenty-five participants have come to challenge each other and get the chance to meet and possibly go against the Bloody General himself! Unfortunately he will not be making an appearance today- I know, I know, a shame. But he is certainly watching! Tomorrow, he will make his official appearance to the lucky winner of the tournament!_ "

Disappointing as it was to not see the _exalted_ Bloody General himself, it didn't deter the excitement one bit as the voice continued. 

" _Participants get ready! The first fight of the day shall be starting soon, between the Blaze Hybrid Jimina and the Overworld Swordswoman Freya!_ " 

"Whoo!!" Tommy screamed along with the crowd, excited to see the fight. "I watched Jimina, he's got style and a good hold on his powers! His aim isn't that good but he makes it up with firepower. Or tries to at least."

Clay hummed, "I've heard of Freya- yeah that's her, she's pretty good herself. Her swordsmanship isn't something to scoff at." He said as two elevating platforms on the edge of the arena started to go down, carrying their respective fighter.

"Let's see who wins between them!" Tubbo exclaimed, eagerly watching the two take their steps closer towards each other.

" _And with this ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between- the tournament starts! Begin!_ "

* * *

The past few fights aren't too bad, Techno thinks to himself. Sitting in his seat, watching each fight that comes to pass.

He was once again hiding within the crowd, wanting to blend in once more. He had decided not to 'officially' show up until the winner of the tournament was decided. It took some convincing from Phil but he managed. Why had he done it? Why not, he retorted. 

Also, it'd be more amusing when Tubbo and his friend finally realize who he was. Whether or not either of them won or anything. 

He had high hopes for them, they better not disappoint him. 

So far, Tubbo and Tommy have yet to be called for fighting but Techno knew they were up next, he had seen the list for the fights today. And next up, was Tommy versus an Enderman Hybrid named Edward. He knew Edward, he was the eldest son of an old friend and he was looking forward to watching the fight. 

Enderman Hybrids were rare hybrids and were notorious to be difficult opponents, they had the ability to teleport without the need of an ender pearl and if angered or stared directly in the eye for too long, they'd be sent into an Enderman's typical rage. Of course that depended on which type of Enderman Hybrid and how much they've trained themselves into controlling that rage.

Edward was a more mob-leaning hybrid. Which meant he was unnaturally tall and if ticked, had the temperament of an actual Enderman. As the son of Enna, no doubt his mother had taught him how to control his rage even if he was being stared in the eye. 

"Well Tommy, you did well in the disqualifying rounds." Techno murmured, though it wasn't Tubbo he was still invested in the fight- the blond young man was interesting as well. Just not as interesting as Tubbo. "Let's see how you face Edward."

* * *

" _And for out next battle- oho! We have Enderman Hybrid Edward versus Overworld Axewielder Tommy!_ " 

Dream couldn't help but curse at the match-up and opponent for Tommy, he knew just how capable Enderman Hybrids were. "Damn, and it's his first fight." He mumbled, feeling a bit worried for the blond man who he may or may not have feeling for- he's thought over it last night, enduring Sapnap's heckling and teasing while thinking it over hard. 

He might, _might_ , be seeing Tommy in a very attractive light. He wasn't blind to the blond man's looks, he was handsome and had the charm to go with it. His personality was honestly a blast to be around, and his way of speaking was strangely charming along with his laughter- Dream liked hearing him laugh. Seeing him smile, having him just be there and-

Fuck, okay he more than might be seeing Tommy in a very, _very_ attractive and charming light. But can you blame him?

"Oh cool, he's going up against an Enderman Hybrid!" Tubbo chimed, leaning on his hand which was propped on the railing. As if his best friend wasn't going to go against one of the most difficult hybrids to fight against. "Let's see how he does! It's been a while."

Dream had to give him a look, "He's fought against an Enderman Hybrid before?" He asked, it eased his worries a bit but he was still concerned for how Tommy would do. 

"Oh loads! One of our friends is an Enderman Hybrid _Mix_ \- Part-Ghast y'see. Really powerful and fun to fight against, never know when he's gonna show up. At least this fight, Tommy doesn't have to worry about fireballs being shot at him at utter random." Tubbo replied cheerily which made Dream double-take for a moment.

Surely he was joking, except it was clear Tubbo _wasn't_ joking- "An Enderman Ghast _Mix?!_ That's- holy _shit_." Mixes were even more rare than hybrids themselves, since they hybrids of more than one mob. Depending on the type of mob, you had one hell of a hybrid and an Enderman Ghast mix? _That was practically unheard of_.

Tubbo just looked amused at his shock, "Hehehe, yeah, but anyway! Tommy should have this, if not- I am going to _laugh_. In his face. And he knows it. Which is why he's going to win." He peered at the two within the arena, "Plus, he has iron armor and a diamond axe. The axe does a whole fuck ton of damage, it's not his usual weapon and it's unenchanted but it should be enough. If all else fails, he has- get this. Another axe. Iron one, Tommy's decided to go with two axes this fight."

Dream's breath catches in his throat as he remembers the way Tommy had handled that enchanted netherite axe of his, " _Oh_." 

" _Alright combatants are ready! Begin!_ " 

Tommy wasted no time, charging forward with a grin on his face and diamond axe in hand. Edward, a tall, dark-skinned enderman hybrid with curly dark violet hair and wielding a spear, disappeared in place with a _bzssh_. Tommy immediately threw his guard up, skidding to a halt and his stance changing into a defensive one as he stayed in place for- _vvwwobzshh_. 

Edward appeared once more behind Tommy, swinging his spear sideways and in an instant, Tommy had his axe up to block the solid, metal pole of Edward's spear. The weapons hit with a loud _CLANG_ Tommy didn't look surprised nor bothered by it and it was clear that their strength matched as Edward's spear refused to budge and so Edward - _bzzssh_ \- disappeared once again, reappearing from afar.

Tommy twirled his axe, the light glinting from its diamond surface as Tommy hefted it on his shoulder. He still had a grin on his face as he held his hand up, daringly he looked straight into Edward's eyes and Dream's grip on the railing tightened as Edward hissed but thankfully he wasn't raging. Tommy motioned Edward to come at him. Edward's reply was a swift and accurate throw of his spear, it sped right at Tommy who swiftly swung his axe, _hitting_ the spear sending it in the air.

Edward however was already gone and Tommy ran towards where the spear was flying towards, just as the spear hit the ground, Edward appeared, rolling to grab it and to dodge the swinging axe that collided with the ground. Kicking up dust and dirt from the force of impact. Tommy twisted in place to avoid the thrusting spear send his direction, the spear didn't quite hit its mark. 

Instead of piercing through skin, it tore through fabric, hitting the part of Tommy's clothing that was exposed from his armor underneath his arm, barely grazing the skin. Grabbing his second iron axe from his spatial pouch with his free hand, the young blond threw it towards Edward, missing completely as the hybrid _bzssh_ 'd away. 

Quickly freeing from his diamond axe from the ground, he dashed towards his iron one, avoiding the teleporting Edward that swung, twirled and thrusted his spear at Tommy. He even had to jump forward and roll, grabbing his axe and ending up on one knee and using both axes to halt the spear that nearly hit his face, the tip just poking his nose. Dream's heart raced in anticipation and sudden adrenaline as Tommy tilted his head and shot Edward a cocky smirk and _dropped_ both of his axes and grabbed on to Edward's spear with both hands. The spear moving past Tommy's head, going through the side of his hair as Tommy jerked with the spear in hand. 

The hybrid let out a startled, inhuman sound as Tommy forced him forward, knees grinding against the dirt as Tommy showed off his strength through gritted smiling teeth as he swung the spear with Edward attached to it. The Enderman Hybrid was thrown to the ground, temporarily stunned by the action and by the sudden pain and Tommy didn't hesitate to grab both his axes, straddle and pin Edward to the ground and _slam_ both his axes right besides Edward's head.

" _I yield!_ " Edwards shouts, abruptly terrified by the action as well as the glint in Tommy's, smiling eyes.

" _Edward yields! The winner is Axewielding Tommy!_ " The crowd roars as Tommy got off of Edward, removing his axes while a beaming, victorious smile bloomed his face. His iron axe was tucked away, his diamond one settling over his shoulder and he waved at the crowd. He caught's Dream's eye and sent him a proud, triumphant look in his bright blue eyes. He winks and Dream wheezes, his faced heated and colored while his heart was still pounding from his chest.

Adrenaline lingered in his veins but there was an entirely new reason why his heart was practically jumping in his ribcage. Because that? _That was hot._ That was, amazingly, stupidly hot. 

Sapnap was absolutely right, fuck him but he was _absolutely right_. This man- Dream was _attracted_ to this man and he was going to do- _something_. 

" _WHOOO! TOMMY!_ " Tubbo screamed from his side, grinning widely at his best friend as he helped the Enderman Hybrid up. They seemed to talk a bit before going their ways. " _Yeah!_ " 

When Tommy came back from the elevating platform, he was almost tackled down by Tubbo's hug. They both laughed, feeling great from Tommy's first win. "That was so much fun! Edward did great- he's not as tough as Ran but he could probably come close if he worked on his teleporting and like, spear attacks." Tommy told him before noticing Dream approaching, his face brightened, "Clay! You saw how awesome I did? I _told_ you I was fucking awesome didn't I?" He laughed as Tubbo stopped hugging him to face the green-eyed man.

"It really _was incredible_ Tommy. You did amazing." Dream replied with a grin, leaning over a bit, "I can't wait to see you fight more, that was _beautiful_." It might've been more amazing if Tommy was able to use his enchanted netherite axe but still, that was _great_.

Tommy's face flushed a bit at the compliment and Tubbo snickered, " _Beautiful_ he said." He said slyly, giving Dream a knowing look and Dream could only smile back- at least he had Tubbo's seeming approval.

"Hey it was _awesome_ , not _beautiful_." Tommy insisted with a red face much to the amusement of both his friends.

Friends. 

Dream wanted to change that, but he was in no rush. Being Tommy's friend was still great.

* * *

"That was impressive." Techno noted, watching both Edward and Tommy walk away from each other. Poor Edward however, at least he would learn from this experience and hopefully become better. 

Tommy had some skills, Techno would give him that much. Though he hadn't expected Tommy's choice of weapons, using axes- he thought Tommy would have used the crossbow and sword he used yesterday during the disqualifying rounds. But apparently he could also proficiently wield axes. Interesting. The blond had done better than he expected, his interest in him was piqued however it still couldn't compare to the interest he had on his Lava Bee.

Who unfortunately still had to wait before his first match. At the very least though it wouldn't be long since after the next fight, it would be Tubbo versus a dual wielding swordsman named Ulrich. 

Techno watched the match pass by with a slight feeling of anticipation. A smirk curling up his mouth as finally, the announcer gave their announcement.

" _Up next! We have the Dual Swordsman Ulrich versus the Fishing Rod Tubbo!_ " 

" _Eh?_ " He _definitely_ wasn't the only one to blink and be stunned at the name- _Fishing Rod Tubbo?_ Was that really what he was going to fight with?

No, a fishing rod wasn't the _only_ weapon Tubbo was going to use.

Oh no, he was also using a _shovel_. A _diamond one_.

Diamond shovel in one hand and a fishing rod on his back, Tubbo smiled brightly at Ulrich, waving at him and the audience. Techno felt dumbfounded, this mysterious man was capable of dumbfounding him more often than he usually was. Wonders never ceased.

" _Combatants ready! Begin!_ "

Ulrich snapped out of his stunned state from the announcer's voice, he attacked first, rushing Tubbo who stood still with a smile on his face and his shovel in hand. Techno couldn't help but lean in from seat as the dual-wielding man charged. He watches as Tubbo suddenly dashed forward when Ulrich was close enough, his opponent skidded to a stop just in time to dodge the swing of the shovel, the shiny head shining before disappearing as it hit the ground _hard_. Kicking up dust and leaving a sizeable dent in the dirt. 

Techno realized that even if Tubbo was fighting with a _shovel_ of all things, it wouldn't matter because Tubbo had strength and a weapon was a weapon. And it was a _diamond_ weapon as well. 

Ulrich swung both his swords forwards at Tubbo who jumped back to dodge the blades, clutching the shovel in one hand and twirling it with flourish after he landed. When Ulrich charged again, he didn't stay still this time, he ran right back, swinging his shovel as if it was an axe or sword. Using the wide head of the shovel to block piercing attacks from his opponent's blades.

Tubbo was showing that shovels were a good use of an offensive and defensive weapon really as he kept up with Ulrich, having no problem in fending him off with a shovel. Ulrich was starting to look frustrated and apprehensive as the fight continued on, metal blades colliding with a hard gem-made shovel. A constant _clang clang clang_ ringing through the arena as Tubbo continued to parry and swing with his weapon.

Until finally- 

_CLANG WOOSH!_

Ulrich finally managed to knock Tubbo's shovel out of his hands, a triumphant look crossing his face as Tubbo jumped back once again, but this time he jumped back multiple times to gain distance and he was further away from his shovel which had landed on the ground meters away, the head dug into the ground. But rather than panic, Tubbo looked entertained. Still grinning as he removed the fishing rod from his back, reminding everyone of its existence and the fact that Tubbo had chosen to bring it into battle. Just what good was a fishing rod could do?

 _More than you think_.

Techno watched with awe as Tubbo _lashed out_ with the rod, the line whizzing out in the air and _wrapping itself around_ the handle of Tubbo's shovel. And with a mighty swift tug, Tubbo's shovel was flying once again through the air and Tubbo caught it as soon as it was close. Shovel once again in hand and a fishing rod in the other.

The crowd went wild from the unexpected play, and Techno couldn't help the laugh that bubbled and escaped from his throat. A thrilling sensation running down his spine at Tubbo's victorious grin and the playful look in his blue eyes. 

Ulrich was stunned by the action, and that was enough time for Tubbo to lash out with his fishing rod again- this time the line wrapped around _Ulrich_. The swordsman squawked, temporarily unable to move his arms before he was forced flying forward against his will by Tubbo's pull, and-

_**THWACK** _

He met Tubbo's shovel _face first_. Breaking his nose and knocking him out effectively. 

Tubbo stood victorious above Ulrich's unconscious body. Laughing as the crowd _screamed_ at his victory. 

" _Holy crap uh- Ulrich KO'd! The winner is Fishing Rod Tubbo!_ " 

Tubbo gave the audience a bow, his shovel covered in blood and a few droplets had managed to land on his face. He noticed and wiped it, only managing to smear the blood on his cheek. Techno's heart skipped a beat and he just knew.

He wanted to fight Tubbo.

So, so _very badly_.

* * *

The tournament ends half-way into the afternoon with Tubbo and Tommy rising through the matches until it ended. The finale would be tomorrow and predictably, there were only four people left. 

Tubbo, Tommy, Swordswoman Freya and a man called Arrow Doxx. 

Two more matches and the Bloody General would appear, rumors of the King appearing happened as well.

Two more matches and the tournament would end with only a day left for the festival to continue.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the fighting was good because it was more difficult than i expected to write it all out and fit in my usual word count. not to mention actually imagining the fight and typing it all down into something comprehensible.  
> bzssh- i think that's what enderman teleporting sound like to me in written form at least. i tried okay. i am not a fighting connoisseur or expert, i write what seems to be entertaining and understandable.
> 
> a shovel is still a good weapon, especially if it's made of diamond, is wielded by tubbo and paired with a fishing rod.  
> what can i say i thought it would be funny if tubbo started winning fights using a shovel and a fishing rod. and yes i got inspired by watching SAD-ist's Dream vs Technoblade animation. i've wanted tubbo to do the fishing rod bits all along, the romance, the simping it never matted because all i wanted was to have tubbo _fishing rod someone awesomely and smack em with a diamond shovel_ the byproduct of a simping and very interested technoblade is just that. a very fortunate byproduct.
> 
> next chapter; i'm probably gonna skip the other fights and get straight into HOT territory and then - rock paper scissors SHOOT


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: heated kissing aka make out scene  
> i said i was going to write it so i did  
> reminder that this is FICTIONAL, FICTIONAL TUBBO IS AGED UP THERE IS NO UNDERAGE ROMANCES BETWEEN A MINOR AND AN ADULT IN THIS FICTION
> 
> do you think i ship the real life people? FUCK NO, this has always been a couple of mostly crack shipping involving the fictional characters that the real life people had acted as within the storyline of the dream smp. i write with the fiction, not the reality.
> 
> i've given you my warnings, you can skip the scene and move on to the rest of the chapter or move on to the next (whenever it's posted)

* * *

"That was pretty impressive Tubbo." Tubbo blinked, glancing over to see Pretty Man himself standing by him, it startled him quite a bit. Tubbo gaped at him before scowling- it's more of a pout really but it didn't matter.

"Oh hey! It's you, Tubbo's Pretty Man!" Tommy chimed, grinning widely at him while Clay tilted his head, squinting at the pink-haired hybrid. "Clay, this is Pretty Man, Pretty Man this is my friend Clay." He introduced, all four of them standing outside of the coliseum in a rather private place. They had previously been swarmed by civilians and ex-participants earlier on and it had taken forever for the three of them to escape somewhere more less crowded and be at peace.

That didn't seem to stop having the Pretty Man finding them it seems. "Hey." Pretty Man greeted Clay looked at him curiously.

"Hey, what _is_ your name by the way?" Clay asked, reminding both young men that they really didn't know Pretty Man's real name. 

Tubbo smacked his head, "Ugh, I should've asked _earlier_." He complained to himself, turning to the very amused Pretty Man. "Yeah, what _is_ your name? You know my name, it's only fair for me to know yours!" He exclaimed, wanting to know the name of the man he'll be complaining about tonight after celebrating their wins. 

Pretty Man chuckled, "I was wondering when you were finally going to ask. I'm flattered though, by the nickname. I wouldn't mind being called it a little while longer." He replied to him, smirking at Tubbo's surprised and stunned look on his face. "I'll tell you tomorrow, maybe if you win your round with Swordswoman Freya. She's a good fighter, I'm looking forward to see your fight with her. Also your weapons of choice today? _Phenomenal_. I never knew how versatile a fishing rod was, and just how effective a shovel can really be." He complimented which made Tubbo's face burn.

Tommy snickered, glancing mischievously as Clay who was grinning with him. Tubbo sent them both glares before huffing, "Thanks I guess. Are you really going to make me fight someone just for your name?" He asked, arms crossed and frowning at the piglin-hybrid man. 

"Why not? It'd make things interesting. I'd say it's pretty good payback for me not being able to find you for almost two days."

"That's your fault not mine!" Tubbo complained, but in the end, he agreed anyway. He was going to fight and win, he and Tommy would do rock paper scissors and one of them would end up fighting the Bloody General. So for now, Pretty Man would be continued to be called Pretty Man. 

He didn't particularly seemed to mind being called that, and neither did the three of them. Clay agreed that he certainly earned his nickname, he _was_ pretty and Tubbo felt utterly justified in his attraction crisis. The man was unfairly handsome and was a menace to society.

Society being Tubbo.

Still, they couldn't help but invite him to celebrate with them. The more the merrier and Tubbo was in a good mood from him and Tommy winning and wanted to celebrate. Tommy had invited Clay after all, might as invite one more. At the very least though, Pretty Man didn't question about his potions anymore. He and Tubbo actually had a pleasant talk about his fishing rod skills and his combat skills in general.

Pretty Man was a fighter as Tubbo had suspected, he was skilled, very skilled. From the way he talked, analyzing his and Tommy's actions throughout their rounds along with their weaponry handling to him actually giving advice on some moves, Pretty Man had brains _and_ brawn. Which made Tubbo question why he wasn't in the tournament to begin with, he wanted to see Pretty Man in action after they talked about fighting over food.

"Maybe you'll see me in action in the future, who knows." Was Pretty Man's reply, chuckling and secretive. "In any case, it wouldn't be fair for me to be in the tournament. It wouldn't be much of a challenge, I'd beat everyone and call it a day." Bold words but neither Clay, Tommy or Tubbo refute them, suspecting that the confidence in his words were genuine. Tubbo had seen just how fast and efficient he was against three people- even if they were drunkards in the end and Tommy thought about it as well.

Clay just had a gut-feeling, and he trusted his gut-feelings. 

Anyway, celebrating with Pretty Man was surprisingly pleasant. It was actually a bit disappointing when Pretty Man had to leave half-way, saying he had some work to do. But he had promised he'd come watch them tomorrow. Whether he was going to watch with Clay or be somewhere else was unknown as the mysterious pink-haired man went off. 

Tubbo tried not to be disappointed as he left, but unfortunately he had to face the truth; he found Pretty Man very attractive and had gotten just a bit attached. Just a bit. Not totally but he definitely wanted to spend more time with him. 

Or at the very least get a chance to kiss the man.

Tubbo will look back at this and he will **_laugh_**.

* * *

It's the second to last day of the festival, and the last day of the tournament.

The excitement for today has skyrocketed through the roof since yesterday, Tubbo and Tommy had gained the crowd's attention and adoration. Tubbo especially for his unusual weapons and fighting methods. Techno knew that the usage of fishing rods in fights were going to spike, he himself wanted to try using a fishing rod. Which he did when he got back from the lovely time he had with Tubbo, Tommy and their friend Clay.

He's looking at Tubbo in a new light, the dark-haired man was intuitive and creative with his tactics. And the way he handled the fishing rod was frankly amazing because that took _skill_ -Phil stop laughing the only way he knows how to use a fishing rod was for its intended purposes Phil Phil _stop_ \- and ingenuity. He respected Tubbo for his skills, his looks weren't too bad either but Techno has always been a man who usually found attraction and interest to more than a pretty face.

Techno wasn't _that_ oblivious to his interest in Tubbo, he's just noticed the slight possessiveness in privately calling Tubbo ' _his_ ' Lava Bee. It was startling but Techno took it in stride, he had to because not taking it in stride meant contemplating feelings and he was never good with those. And he could only ignore it for so long. 

It was an attraction based on skill and looks, Techno thought. 

It was an attraction based on the fact Techno wanted to fight Tubbo, fighting him head on. 

He wanted to see Tubbo in action for himself, fight him, look only at him while they fought with that delightful grin on his face- 

" _Trident Tubbo wins the match by knock-out! He's in the finales!_ " 

The screams from the coliseum almost grated on his enhanced hearing, but he didn't care. He could barely hear them over the thumping in his ears, his heartbeat seemed so loud as he sees the triumphant man grin, raising his trident with a victorious look on his face and a fire in his eyes and Techno was like a moth, hungrily attracted to the light and willing to come near even if it would burn him.

Tubbo had defeated Freya, wielding a trident this time as his main weapon- however he kept his fishing rod as his second. Not many people could use or even master tridents but it was clear that Tubbo was one of the best. He threw the trident with accuracy, he reeled the trident back in with the use of his fishing rod and swung like it was an extra limb. 

Tubbo was a man of many talents and Techno wanted to see them all.

Wanted to face it all.

Unable to stay in his seat, his heartbeat in his ears and an urge he could no longer repress- he stood up just as the Tommy's round was announced. 

He had a Lava Bee to meet. It wasn't clear whether or not Tubbo would win against Tommy in their humorous fight- he doesn't doubt that they _will_ play rock, paper, scissors, they had made it very clear yesterday after he and Clay asked them about it- and Techno didn't want to lose his chance to talk with him before hand. Just in case Tommy would win and he wouldn't be able to fight Tubbo like he wanted to. 

Don't get him wrong, Tommy was an impressive fighter as well but he didn't catch his eye like Tubbo did.

He really hopes that Tubbo wins the finale. 

If not- well, he was going to get his fight with Tubbo one way or another.

* * *

Tubbo hummed a bit as he headed over towards his waiting room, having gone to the bathroom for a few minutes. The officials had herded him and Tommy separate waiting rooms as soon as he and Tommy arrived for the semi-final battles. It was where he was supposed to wait until Tommy finished his round with Arrow Doxx, Tommy's choice of weapons today being a classic combo of shield and sword. The shield was to go against Arrow Doxx's sniping ability, the man was a master archer so it made sense.

Tubbo had finally found a weapons shop that had sold a good trident, an unenchanted trident- it was different from his tridents obviously. Not as good, but once he saw the trident yesterday on the way back he immediately bought it just so he could fight with it today. He also kept the fishing rod since it was too good of a combo, and the trident wasn't enchanted with Loyalty so he needed a way to get the trident back after he threw it.

And he had to say, it went better than he thought it would.

It was weird, fishing for his trident but he made it work. The woman had really been a challenge though! She was beautiful and skilled, her swords danced and if Tubbo hadn't been as experienced as he was with the trident then he surely would have lost. Thank Ender he had decided to master tridents for the Championships- they had added the trident to the battle box event and he seeing the trident option and the fact the ace-race involved it. Tubbo had worked hard to master tridents, both types of tridents. 

Again, he wished he could've used them during the tournament but oh well. 

A regular trident was still fine. 

Entering his room, he was startled to see someone else already in it.

" _Pretty Man?!_ "

Pretty Man stood in the middle of his room, a smirk on his face and a look in his eye that had Tubbo shivering a bit. Closing the door behind him, he gave him a confused and slightly wary look. "What are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head at the handsome stranger who refused to tell his name. He walked over before he perked as he remembered, "Oh right! I beat Freya- it's time you tell me your name!" He exclaimed victoriously with hands on his hips, grinning widely at the pink-haired man.

The other just chuckled, "I said maybe. _Maybe_ I'd tell you my name Lava Bee, I never said it'd be a guarantee after you won." He replied, stunning Tubbo in the process. "But I will admit, that fight was _incredible_. You're very skilled with that trident, and again with the fishing rod- you're just full of surprises aren't you?" He questioned, leaning down a bit to grin right at Tubbo's face. 

Tubbo felt his face heat up as he spluttered indignantly at him, "Wha- _Lava Bee?_ I- Oi! That's just not fair! You know my name, I beat Freya, why can't I know your name?!" He complained, taking an unconscious step back because of how close Pretty Man was now. Unfortunately Pretty Man took a step forward in turn. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You are _infuriating-_ What do you even want from me?" Was it the potions? Was Pretty Man still interested in his potions? He'll admit, they weren't really like the potions of this world but still! 

The red-eyed hybrid hummed, taking another step forward when Tubbo took another step back and another, and another. "That's an interesting question, I want a lot of things but from you? Tubbo, that's quite an easy question to answer." When Tubbo was backed into the wall right by the door, he finally had the sense to get his trident off his back, aiming it warningly at Pretty Man who merely chuckled again, a predatory and shining look in his eyes. "Y'see Tubbo, I'm a man who appreciates strength, who respects power and I'm interested in challenges and mysteries." Pretty Man gently nudges the trident away from him, leaning in a bit more against Tubbo who stared back at him with a flushed, startled look on his face when Pretty Man cups his face.

"And _you_ , my pretty little Lava Bee. Are all of those and _more_." Close, they were so close, close enough to-

Tubbo's head kind of felt like it was filled with cotton as soon as tusked lips touched his. A kiss. Pretty Man was _kissing him_ , he was kissing Tubbo and- of _course_ Tubbo kissed back. Clattering, his trident drops to the ground as he lets go of it just to hold on to Pretty Man, his fishing rod uncomfortably digging into his back but did he care? No. A handsome man who he's been complaining and lowkey gushing about the past few days was kissing him. He could push away, he very well can but Tubbo leaned into the kiss eagerly.

He'll have to admit, it'd been months since Tubbo has done anything sexual or even romantic- he and Tommy had been more focused on adventuring and learning more than anything else. So that helped with his decision in kissing the red-eyed piglin hybrid back. 

The air around them turned heated as Tubbo opened his mouth and Pretty Man instantly took the offered invitation, Tubbo's hand made their way up to Pretty Man's hair as their deepened and the atmosphere continued to change. Feeling how soft the other's hair was and how easy it was to grab on to it, he grabs some of it and lightly tugs- not enough to hurt, sting maybe but it was a playful tug and the approving growl that Pretty Man made sounded _amazing_. Tubbo definitely wanted to hear more, he wanted to _do_ more.

However before he or the Pretty Man could do anything else, there was a heavy knock on the door that jolted them out of their heated kiss. " _Tubbo? You in there mate?_ " Tommy? The door knob turned-

" _Tommy wait!_ "

Tommy's head popped into the room, blinking and peering into it in an effort to find his best friend. His effort resulted in him seeing Tubbo practically pinned to the wall, Pretty Man looming over him with his hand on Tubbo's face and the other around Tubbo's waist. Tubbo himself had a handful of pink hair in one hand while the other was clutching Pretty Man's shoulders. Tommy stared at them before trying and failing to contain his snort. " _Oh!_ I'm _so_ sorry, let me just leave you two alone for a bit-" He said with a shit-eating grin, snickering to himself. "Don't do anything too much! You don't have the time, but maybe you have enough for a quickie! I just won my match and we got a few minutes of break before we have to 'fight' Tubs!"

"Tommy you absolute _asshole!_ " Tubbo shouted as Tommy cackled while closing the door. The muffled sound of his laughter made the previously heated mood sour, Tubbo groaned, covering his face. "I'm gonna kill him. I might just fight him after all, screw the rock, paper, scissors plan- I'm gonna murder him in front of everybody." Tubbo mumbled, scowling to himself.

Pretty Man coughed into his fist, no longer holding Tubbo's face unfortunately. "Well, that'd be against the no-killing rules Tubbo." He said with a slight look of amusement but he wasn't too happy at the interruption. "Honestly, I wasn't even expecting or planning to do that." He told Tubbo who blinked at him incredulously. "I really didn't- just wanted to congratulate you personally. However... you were amazing back when you were fighting, and seeing you wield a trident or really any weapon- it's hot. I find it very attractive Tubbo, remember what I said before I kissed you? Meant every word of it." 

The dimensional traveler's face _burned_ at the admittance and the smirk on Pretty Man's face. " _Oh_." Was the only reply he could get out, "Well, I find your looks very attractive- especially back in the alley when you took down those drunkards. You looked strong, and even if you're infuriating and persistent, it's kinda charming." He said awkwardly, scratching his cheek. And by _Ender_ was the man a good kisser. 

The other man laughed quietly, "Thank you... You know, I wouldn't mind continuing the kiss." He said casually which made Tubbo perk, " _After_ the tournament. You heard your friend, not enough time. I also have some things to do soon." Tubbo pouted in disappointment which made Pretty Man laugh a bit more. "You're adorable, by the way-" Pretty Man leaned in again, Tubbo's breath hitched in anticipation as their noses brushed against each other. Breaths mingling. "I really hope you win the tournament, it wouldn't matter if you didn't but either way- I have a surprise for you after the tournament." 

Pretty Man pressed another kiss- this one more gentler and chase, Tubbo leaned up to chase after him a bit after Pretty Man pulled away. Heart pounding in his chest as Pretty Man smirked at him. "Good luck Lava Bee, I'll see you later." Pretty Man walked over to the door, winking at him as he left. Tubbo sucked in a deep breath as Tommy, still wearing a shit-eating grin, came into the room.

"Heya Tubs. So? How was he? Gotta be good if you're just standing there with that stupid look on your face." Tommy commented, dodging away with a cackle when Tubbo tried to smack him.

Tommy's snicker died down as Tubbo huffed and picked up his dropped trident, "But in all seriousness, you doing okay?" He asked, giving his best friend a leveled look. 

"I'm doing _fine_ Toms. And for your information, he was _good_." Tubbo replied, sticking his tongue out at Tommy who went back to grinning widely at him. Tubbo paused, "He called me _Lava Bee_." He said aloud, realization finally settling in as he considered the nickname that Pretty Man had given him. 

His blond best friend chortled, "Aw, isn't that _adorable?_ " He dodged the threatening swing that was aimed his way. 

They mess around a bit before Tommy had to leave for his own waiting room, the break was about to end and soon they would be 'fighting'.

Tubbo couldn't help the feeling of apprehension in him as he remembered what Pretty Man had said. _"I really hope you win the tournament, it wouldn't matter if you didn't but either way- I have a surprise for you after the tournament."_ Just what did he mean by that? The anticipation would might as well kill him now instead of him trying to kill Tommy in their round.

Tubbo took in a deep breath as the officials knocked on his door and mentioned how it was time.

Well, here they go.

* * *

" _Here it is folks! The finale of the tournament! Swordsman Tommy versus Trident Tubbo! They've both been amazing warriors these past few rounds, and here they are in the finales!_ " 

Tommy couldn't help the giddy laugh that escaped him as he and Tubbo stood across each other, anticipation laced in his veins and the mischievous side of him just couldn't _wait_.

" _Begin!_ "

Instantly he and Tubbo were running towards each other, manic grins on their faces, the crowd around them went wild just from that alone and-

" _Rock!_ " They shouted together, skidding to a halt with their hands out, " _Paper, scissors- **Shoot!**_ "

...

" ** _FUCK!_** " Tommy screamed, his scissors losing to Tubbo's rock. 

Tubbo laughed victoriously in Tommy's face. Cackling as the blond sulked, the both of them seemingly either unaware or just flat out ignoring the awkwardly silent coliseum. "I _win!_ "

Tommy groaned, rubbing his face and scowling. "Fine! _I forfeit!_ " 

Instantly there was a clamor of noise as the coliseum exploded with mixed reactions. People were booing, shouting, exclaiming their confusion or calling for the 'real fight' to begin. 

The announcer, a bat hybrid, flew down from their perch where they were announcing everything. " _Excuse me? What was that?!_ " They asked, baffled and trying to understand what happened.

Tommy and Tubbo turned to them, "I said I forfeit- Tubs beat me fair and square."

" _But what about the fight?! You can't be serious-_ "

"Oh we _are_ serious. We're best friends y'see and this is how we do things! It would've been a fifty-fifty chance for us to lose or win anyway." Tubbo interrupted her, grinning widely as he and Tommy took in the chaotic reaction from the audience. "We just decided to do this just so we can get to the better part; one of us fighting The Bloody General!" At the declaration, the coliseum went silent once more before once again- it _exploded_ with noise for an entirely different reason.

" _You- you want to actually **fight** the Bloody General?!_"

Tubbo shrugged, smiling widely, "Yeah! Sounds like fun! Where is he by the way? I haven't seen or heard of him from the very start! Is he even here?" He asked, wondering where the hell his next opponent could be. 

The bat hybrid announcer opened their mouth before closing, a crystal was by their ear and they cupped it, seemingly hearing something else. Emotions blurred on their face before they finally smiled. " _Okay! Everyone! The fight has been made official! Swordsman Tommy loses by forfeit to Trident Tubbo! Trident Tubbo wins the tournament and has challenged The Bloody General himself! Sir Tommy if you would leave the arena, the General is coming and he has accepted your challenge._ " More noise from the coliseum but it didn't matter right now. _It was happening._

Both dimensional travelers beamed, Tommy clasped his hands with Tubbo, gripping tightly. "G'luck Tubs! Kick ass out here!" He exclaimed before letting go.

"Definitely! Say hi to Clay for me!" Tubbo waved as he left, using the elevator platform to leave the arena. The bat hybrid flew back up to their perch, and suddenly trumpets started to play. 

" _Ladies, Gentlemen and everyone in between!_ " They started loudly, " _Our last and most special event has come! The tournament is almost completely over, our winner Trident Tubbo has challenged The Bloody General of the Antarctic Empire himself! The Right Hand Man to the King himself! My dear audience go wild!_ " They exclaimed, as they motioned to the side, suddenly on the lowering platform there a man stood.

" _THE BLADE AND BROTHER TO OUR DEAREST KING PHILZA HIMSELF!_ " Tommy choked on thin air as the sentence punched him and Tubbo right in the gut, he stumbled into Clay who asked if he was alright but he couldn't hear him as he focused on the announcement and the deescalating platform. " _THE BLOODY GENERAL **TECHNOBLADE!**_ " 

_Technoblade?!_

That human-looking hybrid, wearing a pig-skull on his face, with the tied-up pink hair and the fur-trim cape was _Technoblade?!_ And Philza- _his dad_ was the **_king_** of the Antarctic Empire?!

"Oh _fuck_." Tommy whispered much to Clay's confused concern as he stared at the man who was certainly _not_ a mob-leaning hybrid who was facing his now wide-eyed and slightly pale best friend. 

" _Trident Tubbo versus Blood King Technoblade! **Begin!**_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the make out scene wasn't too much, it was planned, i have done it, there might be more in the future but i did warn everyone. also, you could always skip the content and go right ahead with the rest of the chapter.
> 
> in more important matters; my writing streak has been broken. i wrote for one week straight which that alone is amazing. but now it has been broken. also this does seemed a bit rush, sorry about that but i couldn't help myself. also also i felt bad for breaking my streak so there's that too. 
> 
> oh yeah and tommy and tubbo finally find out about the bloody general as well as the king!  
> watch tubbo go against technoblade in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

" _THE BLADE AND BROTHER TO OUR DEAREST KING PHILZA HIMSELF!_ "

It couldn't be.

" _THE BLOODY GENERAL **TECHNOBLADE!**_ " 

But it _was_.

" _Trident Tubbo versus Blood King Technoblade! **Begin!**_ "

A lot of things were going through Tubbo's head as soon as he heard those words, it ranged from the fact that _this man,_ the human-looking man with the tied-up pink hair -it's apparently a common color among hybrid piglins- wearing a pig's skull as a _mask_ to cover most of his face, was _Technoblade_.

Technoblade back home was more pig-like, having the face of a piglin, the humongous height and such so seeing _this tall man_ with a _pig skull_ on his face- it was certainly jarring. He wasn't surprised to see the fur trimmed cape, nor the small crown on his head but the _proportions_ of this man was so _unlike_ the Technoblade he remembered and was used to that he almost had a hard time to believe that this guy was Technoblade.

Almost.

Because then the man grins and it sends shivers down Tubbo's spine, warning shivers, and for a moment, his Technoblade overlaps with this one- he _knows_ that grin. Faced it before and _yes-_

This _was_ Technoblade.

 _And fuck they were going to fight_.

Tubbo doesn't hesitate, doesn't waste a second before he runs. He runs to the side, away from Techno- his weapons are a diamond sword and a bow. The arrows should be normal, not even Technoblade would be exempt from the rules of the tournament even if he _was_ the Ender _damned **Bloody General**_. Next time, they were going to _ask_ who the fuck they were actually fighting. 

Tubbo felt like he was at a disadvantage here, he has never beat Technoblade before. Technoblade has killed him two times- both times had been accidental. Out of Technoblade's control and he's long forgiven him for it. Even if he'd left with Tommy, unable to look at him in the eye.

He's never hated Tommy's uncle though, the man had apologized greatly and had made amends. And Tubbo wasn't the type to hate that easily, even at the face and reason of death- genuine hate wasn't something he could really do. Not for long at least. 

But maybe, just maybe, he could beat _this_ Technoblade. Tubbo thinks to himself as Technoblade gets his bow out, an arrow aimed at him, it _fires_ \- it misses. Digging into the ground where Tubbo had been as Tubbo dodges the arrow. 

The thought of beating Technoblade, _even if he was another different version_ , made Tubbo feel a thrill throughout his body. Adrenaline and anticipation coursing through his veins and a grin on his face. Any fear he had before, any hesitance and doubt- it starts to drain away as he thinks that _this_ Technoblade isn't the same Technoblade he's faced off before. This Technoblade has never fought him before, he may have watched Tubbo but he doesn't _know_ him like his Technoblade was. 

It was easy enough to separate the Techno that he knew and _this_ Technoblade. It was easier with the fact they didn't look very similar aside from fashion style.

Well, he _did_ say he was going to fight the Bloody General...

 _Fuck it_.

Tubbo changes direction, narrowly missing more arrows as he heads straight for Technoblade. The roar of the audience in his ears and a new, determined glint in his eyes.

Though underneath the adrenaline, underneath the thrill, a small part of him can't help but notice how nice Technoblade's hair looked. Was it common among hybrid piglin men to have long, smooth hair? He can't exactly remember now as he focuses mainly on combat, surviving and _winning_ rather than the aesthetic and common look among a specific hybrid species.

* * *

" _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ ," Tommy swore, gripping the edge of the railings as he watches his best friend change directions, a new look in his blue eyes and a large grin on his face. " _Tubs what the **hell** are you doing?!_" He can't help but shriek as Tubbo goes straight at _Technoblade_.

That man.

 _Is Technoblade_.

That skinny tall man -he wasn't actually skinny but compared to his uncle he was a fucking twig- was _Technoblade_. His unofficial _uncle_. The hybrid that Tommy had grew up under with his father - _who was a fucking **KING what the FUCK**_ \- and was Tubbo's main killer for his two lives.

_"TUBBO WATCH OUT!" Tubbo, a teenager at the time, looked clueless then **fearful** as the projectile came closer and closer. Wilbur scrambling to get to Tubbo in time but- " **TUBBO!!** "_

Tommy had almost never forgave his uncle for the first time. The second time...

_Techno roared a bloodcurdling roar, Philza and Dream panicking, trying to restrain him-_

Tommy had forgiven him the second time. But he and Tubbo weren't able to look at him in the eye for a while.

And then they left.

Things back home had been too much, they had been too stressed. Suffice to say, the two of them left and now they were here.

Tubbo facing off the alternate version of his uncle with a grin on his face while Tommy was worriedly watching from above.

"Tommy are you okay?" Clay asked and Tommy was about to answer but he let out a screech when Tubbo and Techno clashed- Tubbo's trident colliding with Techno's sword. " _Tommy_ -" Strong hands grabs his shoulders and instead of watching Tubbo facing off Techno, he's staring into concerned green eyes and a handsomely freckled face. "What's wrong? You're looking pale." 

Tommy bit his lip and chewed on it, eyes glancing back to the fight, he's relieved to see that Tubbo is still grinning, face-to-face with Techno. Though it was clear he was struggling to keep his strength against the piglin hybrid. Their strength here was above most normal people, they parred with hybrids so that wasn't a surprise. "Y-Yeah I'm _fine_ \- just- wasn't expecting Tubbo to go _charging right at **fucking Technoblade!**_ " He exclaimed, taking in deep breaths. Wincing as he sees Techno win the terms of strength and force Tubbo back.

Tubbo skids far back, iron boots grinding against the dirt, leaving a skid-mark trail and kicking up dust. He looked fine though and he aimed his trident at Techno- "Ah, that's- that's understandable." Clay replied, though he still looked worried. "You think Tubbo is going to lose to Technoblade?"

"I-" _Calm_ Tommy. He had to keep calm. This was a different world, Technoblade seemed a bit different here- physically at least. And Tubbo was doing very well holding out against him, Techno had dodged his trident, turning to the side as the trident lodged itself into the ground behind him- _but his cape is not torn_ , bits of the fabric is on the trident on the ground. "Maybe. He's- Tubbo's good. He's great with his trident and damn good with the fishing rod. And he should be able to go up against thi- Technoblade here. He uh, he's fought someone similar to him before. Multiple times." Right, Tubbo had fought against Technoblade before. During the spars and the- yeah.

Tubbo may have a chance in winning this. 

And Technoblade, _this_ one anyway, had a chance in losing.

Tommy shifts and he's no longer worried- not _that_ worried anyway and he _grins_. "He better win honestly!" Tommy exclaims, and he's confusing Clay but at least he's back on his feet. Cheering for his best friend instead of being endlessly worried on how he was, how this was going to end and just what was going on- the shock of the revelation can fully come in later.

Right now, he was riding the high of the cheering crowd, screaming at his best friend to take his alternate uncle down. 

Of course he doesn't say the alternate uncle out loud- he knows it'll be problematic if he claimed to be the nephew of Technoblade here. 

Clay gives him one last look before joining his cheers, but if he's standing a bit closer to Tommy and make sure he was okay, glancing at him frequently throughout the fight- well, that was for them to know and not mention and no one else to.

* * *

Techno hasn't felt this alive in a long while.

Tubbo is living up to his expectations as the man has this _look_ , in his beautiful blue eyes. A type of fire that heats Techno up like no other and a resolve _clear_ on his face that he's seen countless times before but only _now_ seems so much different.

' _I am going to beat you to the ground._ ' The resolve says as Tubbo swings his trident, he blocks and they're fighting for dominance- Tubbo's strength matching his and it's _thrilling_. ' _I am going to fight you and I will **win**._' Tubbo was going to have to work for that to happen and Techno couldn't wait for it.

Tubbo's determination and prowess is utterly _enticing_ right now and Techno's grin grows a bit wider when he wins the subtle match, sending Tubbo skidding away but does Tubbo tumble and fall? No, he _powers through it_. He skids back on his boots, the tip of his trident grazing the ground as he does so but he's on his feet and standing defiantly against him and Techno can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Drowning out the cheering of the coliseum until it was just him and Tubbo in his mind.

No one else was there right now.

It was just him and Tubbo.

Tubbo aims his trident at Techno, his form perfect as he threw the trident at him and he turns in place to dodge it- 

_Riiip_

Only for his cape to suffer the consequences. 

The bottom part of his fur-trimmed cape is torn, some fabric had been caught by the trident which was noticeably _very_ sharp. The trident sticks to the ground with pieces of his fabric and Technoblade can only _laugh_ at his new wardrobe malfunction. 

He's not even angry his favorite fur-trimmed cape had been torn. He's having too much _fun_ to care.

His laughter and focus on his cape costs him his focus, as suddenly Tubbo is right in front of him, aiming the heel of his palm at Techno's chin but Techno reacts quickly. He leans back to dodge but loses the grip on his sword as Tubbo's other hand jabs at his hands hard enough for his grip to slack and for Tubbo to force the sword away and it clatters to the ground- Tubbo wheezes though as Techno's knee soon collides with his gut but at the same time Tubbo's arm that had been aiming for his chin bends, his elbow smacking Techno's cheek hard.

It's a physical-fight then.

Tubbo slips to the side to dodge Techno's arm thrust, grabbing Techno's arm in a tight grip and _lifting_ , his crown falls off his head from gravity and Techno's thrilled to find himself briefly in the air as Tubbo tries to flip him on his back but instead he lands on his feet thanks to his reflexes and instead lifts _Tubbo_ in the air- Tubbo lets go mid-way and rolls on the floor to his feet, a hand on his stomach, no doubt sore from Techno's knee. He wasn't exactly holding back but at the same time he hadn't given it his all, but most people would be on the floor by now. Tubbo? He's still standing and looking at him.

Tubbo's looking at him with wary eyes, as he should, but the thrill is still there. The _look_ is still there and Tubbo's grinning a pretty, confident grin.

This time it's Techno that moves in, sticking to their fight without weapons for the moment, his torn cape flaps behind him as he quickly moves in for a punch aimed at Tubbo's shoulder. His fist clips Tubbo's shoulder instead as tried to lean away in time to avoid it, Tubbo winces but doesn't miss his chance to give Techno a punch back. It collides with his side and Techno grunts, he takes it, it's strong. Strong as a good hybrid which is impressive for a human like Tubbo. 

Tubbo's not done yet as Tubbo reaches out and grabs his ripped cape, slipping behind Techno and _pulling_ on his cape- abruptly choking Techno whose eyes widened at the action. 

Tubbo could play _dirty_. 

Techno definitely approved.

Unfortunately for Tubbo he reached up and unclapsed the cape, causing Tubbo to yelp and stumble backwards as he now had Tecno's torn cape in his hand but no Techno choking on it. 

He rubbed his sore throat, chuckling to himself as he turned towards Tubbo who looked at him and then his cape before throwing the cape away. Tactical and kind of dirty move Tubbo, his Lava Bee was creative. Not many people dared to try and choke Techno with his own cape before.

It's a refreshing experienced, trying to be defeated by someone who was using your fashion choices against you. 

He notices then that right behind Tubbo is Tubbo's trident. And so does Tubbo. 

Techno's sword was still on the ground just meters away- he takes out his bow instead, quickly firing off arrows just as Tubbo picks up his trident and quickly twirls it to deflect most of the arrows sent his way. One arrow managed to get past his defensive spinning, cutting his cheek and Tubbo doesn't even flinch. Red is a good look on Tubbo, Techno thought to himself with hungry speculation.

The speculation is shoved aside as Tubbo starts sprinting at him, still spinning his trident- Techno stops firing when he's near and jumps to the side, evading the trident which buries itself on the ground with one determined Tubbo attached to it.

His Lava Bee is wondrously stubborn, skilled and strong. 

Techno sprints towards his sword, it's not that far and-

_Fwip! Crash!_

It's a close call, but Techno managed to avoid the thrown trident. But not without one of the prongs slicing a cut on his arm, starts to stain his white sleeves and there's faints gasps all around. He doesn't hear them too focused on what was happening right now. 

He's _hurt_.

He's _bleeding_.

Tubbo's _pleased smile-_

His heart skips a beat and he wants to pin Tubbo down _so badly_.

He almost doesn't want this to end but at the same time he can't wait till their fight is done- he doesn't care about winning or losing, he certainly won't let Tubbo win _that_ easily but _damn_ was he having a good time right now. However he wants to hold Tubbo, he wants to see Tubbo's reaction to the fact his _Pretty Man_ was _Technoblade_ \- he seemed pretty shocked to see him earlier. A bit pale- but it's understandable. He was Technoblade, a rumored bloodthirsty ruthless general. Not exactly inaccurate.

He wants Tubbo know him. 

To remember their fight, their kiss. 

Wants to think back on _both_ times and think of _him_.

Pretty Man. Technoblade.

Tubbo gains his attention by _finally_ taking out his fishing rod and Techno eagerly takes in the motion as to how Tubbo works the damn thing, he watches up close this time and not on the damned stands, as Tubbo flicks the rod, lets the line fly and wrap itself around his trident and easily tugs it free from the ground. It happens so fast that even if Techno wanted to sever the line it would've been too late. 

So Tubbo gets his trident back, but he doesn't put away his fishing rod. 

The line is cast again, the near-impossibly fluid line that flies in the air towards him- Techno grabs it, the thin line before it can wrap around him- he's found that Tubbo's favorite move with the fishing line is to wrap it around his opponent and _pull_. Forcing them forward. 

This time he forces _Tubbo_ forward.

Tubbo however seemed to expect it, letting go of the fishing rod to hold on to his trident tightly as he and Techno clash weapons once more.

Thrust, swing, parry, block, dodge, dodge, swing, thrust- an almost rhythmic sequence. 

A dangerous dance between them that Techno personally found breathtaking and by the intense look in Tubbo's eyes, he can only hope Tubbo thinks the same.

Techno's hair tie snaps mid-fight while Tubbo's helmet was knocked off. Techno breaks off Tubbo's iron chest plate and leaves a red line on his arm, Tubbo scratches one of Techno's shoulders, leaving three shorter red line in return. Tubbo nails a fist to Techno's face, Techno jams the butt of his sword into Tubbo's chest. They both end up with injuries and bruises, entranced by each other and continuing to fight right until-

Tubbo tumbles to the ground, almost dropping his trident and Techno huffs and pants, grinning, expecting his opponent to charge back but Tubbo suddenly has his fishing rod again. He'd tumbled right next to it and-

The line wraps around his foot, sending him crashing to the floor, knocks the breath right out of him but it's _enough_ for Tubbo to leap on to him, pinning him to the ground with his legs, knocking his sword away with the butt of his trident before aiming the middle prong against Techno's neck. 

" _Give up._ " Tubbo growls above him, the sun shining down on him- he looks gorgeous above him like this. Dried blood on his cheek, a split lip, a somewhat bruised face but those _eyes_ \- the eyes entrance him, the steely look in his gaze, the fire beneath and the passion on how if Technoblade didn't forfeit, he'd probably knock him out.

And that wouldn't do.

So Techno grins up at him. A sharp, delighted smile on his face.

"You win. _I forfeit_." 

Silence, Tubbo blinks down at him, looking almost disbelieving but he _beams_. " _I WIN!_ " He screams thrusting his trident into the air with victory and the crowd screams with him.

" _H-He won? HE WON! LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND EVERYONE IN BETWEEN- TRIDENT TUBBO HAS WON HIS CHALLENGE AGAINST GENERAL TECHNOBLADE! **I REPEAT, TRIDENT TUBBO HAS WON AGAINST GENERAL TECHNOBLADE!**_ "

"As much I love looking up at you my pretty Lava Bee, mind getting off me?" Techno casually says, smirking as Tubbo spluttered and apologized, getting off him and helping him up- only to freeze and realize just what had Techno called him. "What's wrong pretty Bee? You won fair and square, where's that adorable smile you had before?"

Tubbo gapes at him, and the look on his face is _hilarious_. Techno laughs as he takes Tubbo's hand in his, raising it into the air. Causing the cheering to roar even louder. But Tubbo is still gaping at him, mouth wide and dumbfounded as Technoblade grinned back at him. 

" _Pretty Man?_ " He whispers quietly, his thoughts processing was entirely visible on his face. "Y-You- _what?_ "

Techno snorted, feeling smug that despite Tubbo's win. He had made the man speechless with his little revelation. "I told you I had a surprise for you regardless if you won or not." He whispered back to his Lava Bee who quietly wheezes besides him. Though he has to blink when he looks up at the sky. "Huh, okay I wasn't expecting _that_."

" _I-I OH MY ENDER THE KING IS COMING- LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND EVERYONE IN BETWEEN PLEASE WELCOME OUR BELOVED KING OF THE ANTARCTIC EMPIRE- PHILZA CRAFTSON!_ " 

From above, Phil comes with his wings spread out. Looking just like the Angel he could be- though if they were on the battle field at the moment he'd be the Angel of Death once more. But right now, he was the King, the Angel King of their Antarctic Empire. Regal and entirely too entertained.

"Y'know, when I said to have fun with the tournament. I'll admit I wasn't expecting this." Phil tells him while Tubbo lets out another quiet wheeze by his side. "Been a while since I saw you like this mate, bloodied and bruised- by someone who used a trident _and_ a fishing rod no less. Brilliant work Tubbo. I can see why my General is so interested in you." He praises, smiling brightly at the stunned Tubbo who looked overwhelmed over the whole situation.

Techno shrugged, putting his and Tubbo's hands down, but he doesn't let go just yet. "What can I say Phil? I'm just as surprised as you are." He said with a pleased grin that has Phil laughing. 

They both turn to Tubbo, who squeaks at their sudden attention. 

"Well _Trident Tubbo_ , you fought my General and won. You've gained my attention and interest. You legitimately won the tournament. Is there something you want that I could provide? I could take you in my army if you'd like, provide you a rank that would suit you quite well." Techno squints at Phil who gives him an innocent look. "Well?"

* * *

Through out all of his there was only one train continuous train of thought going through Tubbo's head, a babbling that was quickly getting out of hand.

_I just fought Technoblade I just fought Techno and WON he's an alternate version of Techno but I still WON HOLY CRAP oh fuck this is Tommy's alternate uncle OH MY ENDER I KISSED TOMMY'S ALTERNATE UNCLE FUCK FUCK TECHNOBLADE PINNED ME TO THE WALL AND KISSED ME THEN WE FOUGHT AND I PINNED AND BEAT HIM HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK WHAT DO I DO OH ENDER TECHNO IS PRETTY MAN HE'S UNFAIRLY PRETTY IT'S NOT FAIR OH SHIT IS THAT PHIL PHILZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU KING WHY DID TECHNO KISS ME OH HE KISSED THE FUCK OUT OF ME SHIT HE'S A REALLY GOOD KISSER STOP THINKING ABOUT THE KISS I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THE KISS FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT DO I DO_

"Uh," Tubbo says aloud with a strained voice. "Can I- Can I get a rain check on that?"

He internally screams at the looks the two men gave him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to say that the whole timeline of the dream smp in this fic is very very different.  
> smp!dream isn't much of an asshole, he's not a villain like he is in canon. he still caused tommy's death but i'll reveal those later on. same goes for smp!techno. 
> 
> the smp timeline here is wonky and i haven't fully decided on it but it's definitely gonna be an au from canon.
> 
> also TUBBO KNOWS NOW. he won through hard work BUT NOW HE KNOWS TECHNO IS PRETTY MAN  
> tubbo knows so what shall he do?  
> probably something stupid like idk _run away_  
>  find out more next chapter :)  
> i had fun writing the fight! i tried really hard to make it seem that tubbo had fought really hard for that win.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

A _rain check_.

Phil offers this man a rank in his army, offers him almost anything he wants and Tubbo wants to get a _rain check_.

He's been _rain check'd_ by a _young man_ who was just a couple of years younger than his best friend and practical brother. Said practical brother was just as stunned as he was but far more amused.

He, the King of the Antarctic Empire. Philza Craftson, was _rain check'd_ by the man of Techno's interest.

He has to say, Techno certainly discovered an interesting man.

"A rain check you say?" Phil said amused, chuckling when he sees the way Tubbo metaphorically fold into himself in embarrassment. "You haven't actually thought of anything you want hm?" Techno _did_ say that Tubbo had joined the tournament out of entertainment. Not for any glory or prize, unless you counted the fight as a prize. He had certainly came for that.

And what a fight it was.

It's been a while, since he's seen Techno so thrilled during a fight against someone else. His old friend was so interested in the man before him and for good reason, mysterious potent and unique potions. Proficiency in fighting and weapons, and honestly the fishing rod method? _Brilliant_. No wonder Techno had wanted to try it out yesterday, it was different seeing someone who could actually fight with a fishing rod.

The young man smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Erm, no? I- I really wasn't expecting this. All I was expecting and wanting as to um, was to fight the Bloody General... this, _infuriating_ man right here." He motioned to Techno who grinned sharply at him. Tubbo huffed, face colored as he looked back at Phil, "So uh no. I really don't have anything in mind for um, for asking you on what I want." He replied scratching his cheek only to grimace as he scratched off the dried blood. 

That just reminded him that they were both hurt, "I'll grant you time to think Tubbo. You've won the tournament, you deserve a prize. First let's get you and Techno healed, and then we can discuss what you want and if I can grant it to you." Philza said with a kind smile, glancing down to the fact Techno and Tubbo's hands were still joined together. Tubbo followed his gaze and yelped, quickly tugging his hand free with a blush on his face.

Techno blinked and briefly looked disappointed before smoothing his face, giving Phil a warning look when he saw the grin on his face. 

He dearly hoped that Tubbo would join his army, or at least join his kingdom and become a citizen. He _so_ wanted to see how his friend interacted with him.

At any case though, the tournament was over and he would close it.

* * *

Tommy burst into the room with gusto, Clay right behind him just as Tubbo was kicking out the healer that was assigned to help Tubbo's injuries.

" _Yes_ I'm sure I can handle my injuries, please just _leave_ \- Tell Ph-er, _King Philza_ thanks but no thanks! I can heal myself quite well!" Tubbo insisted, pushing the poor healer out of the room, closing and locking the door afterwards. He ignored the near-frantic knocking at the door and turned to his best friend and the poor Clay who was looking so confused. " _We need to get out of here._ "

Tommy scoffed, taking a golden apple out of his inventory and tossing it at Tubbo. "Oh, _you think?_ " He replied sarcastically, "Still, Tubs that was so cool! You beat _The Blade!_ You fucking beat Technoblade you beat- oh Ender that was so cool!" He wanted to continue on, gush to his best friend on how he'd beaten the alternate version of his uncle. But Clay was there, clueless, not-from-their-dimension Clay who still looked very impressed by Tubbo's actions. He'll gush more later when it was just the two of them.

Tubbo bit into the golden apple, sighing in relief when his injuries and bruises started to heal. " _I know!_ " Tommy tilted his head at the tone that Tubbo used. It was more hysterical than he thought it'd be, he was expecting some awe and pride- it _was_ there but the hysterical tone overpowered it. "Tommy- Tommy this is _bad_ I-" swallowing the rest of the golden apple, he took Tommy's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. " _Tommy Technoblade called me his Lava Bee._ "

...

"He called you what?" Clay questioned obliviously, concerned as he sees the way Tommy pales and how his face looked absolutely stricken. "Uh, you guys okay?"

Tommy wheezed at the implications. " _Oh my Ender._ "

"I know." Tubbo replied solemnly. 

" _You and he-_ " 

"I know."

" _You both-_ "

" _I know._ "

" _Tubs he and you-_ "

Tubbo let go of Tommy and threw his hands up, " _I know Tommy! I know okay?! Please! Stop!_ " He cried out, his face incredibly red while Tommy looked stricken and dazed. 

Clay hesitantly laid a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Tommy? Are you okay? What's wrong? What's going on with uh, y'know. With all of this?" Clay questioned, motioning to the red-faced, spastic Tubbo who was now pacing in place.

"Uhh... So Clay, remember the hot pink-haired piglin hybrid we met yesterday? Tubbo's Pretty Man?" Tommy questioned, waiting for Clay's nod before continuing, "Apparently er- Pretty Man's nickname for Tubbo is Lava Bee. Way earlier on, before Tubbo and I's match I interrupted their impromptu face sucking session-" He and Clay dodged the thrown chair pillow aimed at them from the indignant Tubbo, "And uh, that's when Pretty Man called Tubbo his Lava Bee. And now, Technoblade. Tubbo just said Technoblade called him _his Lava Bee._ " He explained, seeing the realization in Clay's eyes.

"Oh. _Oh_. Oh damn." Clay said with wide eyes as he turned to look at Tubbo. "Pretty Man is Technoblade- I've, _we_ have been calling the Bloody General. The Blood King. The King's Right Hand Man, _Pretty Man_ right to his face... and _you_ kissed him." He dodged the other pillow that Tubbo threw. " _Holy shit_."

Tommy nodded, " _I know._ " And that wasn't even all of it the blond thought to himself desperately because _Tubbo kissed the alternate version of his uncle._

He _made out_ with The _fucking **Blade**_. 

It was bad enough his uncle was the General to his dad who was apparently a king in this world -he actually wasn't that surprised, his dad was awesome- _but_ his _best friend_ had _made out_ with him.

Frankly, Tommy felt like his entire world view shifted and he had no idea what to think about anything anymore.

"Yeah- I- fuck, I don't know how to handle this! And Phi, _King Philza_ just asked if I wanted to join his army, be given a rank- I could ask for a prize but really I have no clue on what to do!" Tubbo exclaimed, "Well, other than _run_ of course!"

Tommy shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and nodded in agreement, "Yep! Run, running sounds good. We'd rather not get caught up in, uh, royalty stuff. We won the tournament, it was fun, the festival was _great_ , it's time to go!" Tommy agreed because honestly? They can't really think of anything else.

Running was easy, it was probably unfair but it was _easy_. They weren't really ready to confront _any_ type of Technoblade and Philza just yet. And Tommy might honestly slip and call Phil 'dad' which would weird the hell out of Philza because it doesn't seem like either of them knew who he was. Did Phil even adopt him yet here? Was he born here yet? Where was he? Where was alternate Tommy? Did he really want to know?

Fuck, that was a thought for another day.

Right now, their main goal was to get away.

"Wait wait wait- you have the opportunity to ask the _King_ of the _Antarctic Empire_ for a prize and your response is to _run?_ Tubbo just beat Technoblade- and kissed him but he beat him!" Clay exclaimed, unable to understand the severity of the situation. Unable to understand _why_ Tubbo and Tommy were just going to run away from his golden opportunity. Didn't Tubbo just say that he had a chance to join King Philza's army?

Dream personally wouldn't really join, he liked being a bounty hunter but he knew that being offered a place in King Philza's army _by the king himself_ \- that wasn't an offer that many would deny so instantly. Tommy and his friend Tubbo were certainly one of the most unique people he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Also if they left then Dream wouldn't be able to hang out with Tommy any longer, he and Sapnap were staying until the end of the festival where their clients would pay them. And he has no idea when he would be able to see Tommy next time.

Tommy looked apologetically at Clay, "Yeahh, that's the plan. Running is a great plan Clay! It's good to keep exercising- look, Clay, Tubbo and I- we just wanted to have fun. We didn't really want the uh, _specific attention_ from- from _King Philza_ and _General Technoblade_. It's nice to know about them now though. So yeah, Tubs and I are running like the wind!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait- Toms! Can you give me some more golden apples?" Tubbo asked, grinning when Tommy tossed him a few more golden apples. Tubbo rifled through his spatial pouch, getting a piece of paper and a pencil. "Thanks! Okay so-" Tommy and Clay watched as Tubbo scribbled something on the paper before placing the golden apples on the table, leaving the note underneath one of the apples.

"Tubbo? What are you doing?" 

Tubbo gave Tommy a look, "Leaving a note and a few apples for Technoblade? I hurt him up pretty good in our fight. Also it's kinda an apology for leaving without saying anything, I hope the apples are enough for Ph-King Philza to forgive me disappearing and stuff." He explained. 

Tommy spluttered, "I thought we weren't suppose to give out any more golden apples!" 

"Well I don't exactly have any _health potions_ right now don't I?"

"I don't think Technoblade needs the golden apples!"

"Oh so _you_ can give Clay golden apples but I can't give Technoblade any?" 

"You were literally on my ass last time for me giving Clay golden apples!" 

"Well now I'm not! As long as Clay doesn't tell anyone else about the apples you can give him as many as he wants!" 

"Fine!" Tommy turned to Clay, "As soon as we get out of here you're getting more golden apples!" 

Poor Clay could only jolt at that, "Uh, thanks? I mean- are you sure you want to do that?" Dream couldn't believe his luck this week, meeting Tommy, spending time with him, realizing his attraction to the blond after watching him kick ass and now getting some more of those magic apples? Ender. Bad was going to be happy to get more apples to study.

"It's fine!" Tommy replied, waving off his concern, "We have plenty and we can always make more. But any rate- let's get out of here! Clay, take my hand and stay close, Tubbo c'mon I'll use my splash invis."

It was time to go.

* * *

"For the last time I don't need a health potion Phil." Techno sighed as he and Phil walked towards Tubbo's room. A healer had come to them, informing them on how Tubbo had forced them out of the room to deal with his own injuries- Tommy and Clay had been there too so they might've helped him as well. Techno was currently bandaged, secretly relishing on how sore and bruised he felt. 

It was proof that he and Tubbo had fought well and that Tubbo was a great fighter. 

Also he disliked the taste of health potions, the taste was too much for him sometimes- he'd drink it if he _needed_ to though. He wasn't an idiot, but he didn't _need_ a potion right now. He was fine being covered with bandages with stitches on his shoulder, and feeling the occasional twinges of pain that came from his injuries.

Phil huffed at how stubborn Techno was, "You're always such a child about the potions." He complained making Techno roll his eyes. "Still, I'll admit. That fight _was_ fantastic." 

"It was." Techno agreed with a soft smile. 

The King chuckled at the smile, "You really like this Tubbo man hm? I personally hope he accepts the army offer, I think he'd be a great captain don't you? If not, there's still the possibility of his potions. Wilbur's definitely gonna ask about him when we get back." He commented, laughing at the look Technoblade gave him. "What? You want him to stick around don't you?" 

"I... do." Techno replied begrudgingly. By Ender he _did_ want to have Tubbo around. He wasn't a citizen to the Antarctic Empire though and would likely be leaving as soon as the festival was over. Also those credentials Tubbo and Tommy had seemed fishy, not legally acquired so there was _that_. Techno didn't really care but the fact Tubbo and Tommy had to get illegal IDs still planted a few cautious flags.

"Great!" Phil beamed as they finally arrived at Tubbo's door. Techno was the one to knock, knocking at the door firmly. They waited for Tubbo or someone else to call them in, though after a minute they both frowned. "Hello?" Phil called out. Nothing. Phil grimaced and nodded to Techno who looked hesitant before he grasped the doorknob. 

Not locked.

He opened the door and Techno was very disappointed to see an empty room. 

His Lava Bee was gone once again.

His chest ached, he actually felt more than a bit hurt by the fact Tubbo was gone. He'd left before Techno could even talk to him again.

Before he could think any further, something glinting caught his eye and his heart pumped a bit faster at the sight of four gold apples on the table. "Gold apples?" He hears Phil say as he notices them too. Techno comes closer and sees the note pinned underneath one of the apples. He swipes up the note as well as one of the apples.

_Sorry but I had to go, something came up. Here, have a golden apple they'll help with your injuries Technoblade (they're magic healing apples just eat one and see) You can forget about the prize, I don't really need anything. Really surprised me when I found out about your identity Pretty Man, it was a dick move by the way. Not telling me who you were kissing me then making me fight you- that was just plain mean! Thanks for the fight ~~and the kiss~~ by the way, I'll admit it was amazing! _  
_\- Tubbo Lava Bee_

Techno stared at the letter, then at the golden apple in his hand and the piglin side of him hissed with pleasure, the more primal and instinctive part of his psyche growls in approval and Techno took in a deep calming breath. 

"Oh Lava Bee you have no idea what you've just done to me." Techno said softly, rubbing a thumb on the golden apple before bringing it close to his mouth for a bite. Phil let out a startled noise but stared as Techno just easily bit into the shiny, gold apple. 

It's sweet.

It's tasty.

It's easily the best damned apple he's ever tasted and true to his Bee's words, the apple is _magical_. It _heals_ him. And though he's sad to feel the injuries heal, the proof of his loss and Tubbo's victory over him disappearing. He's amazed by how fast it works, how effective it is. 

Techno licked his lips, savoring in the taste- the moment would be so much better if Tubbo was in the room.

"Magic fucking gold apples." Phil comments, reading the note over Techno's shoulder, "How did- wait. Oh. _Oh_. Techno... are you-"

" _I want him_ , Phil." Techno rumbled, hand clenching tightly. "He's strong, interesting, beautiful- he fought me and _won_ and he gave me a gold item. A magical healing gold apple. Several actually, there's three left. _I want him_." He repeated, heart pounding within his chest once more.

Phil pauses, "Techno I don't think the man knows about the piglin courting traditions." He points out, glancing at the golden apples. He then tilted his head, "But then again, he thanked you for a kiss- you kissed him Techno? Good for you m-pal- and he would be valuable for the empire." He was careful not to use 'mate' this time, not when Techno was clearly more instinctual and more in tune with his piglin side than usual.

A piglin courting tradition was exactly as it was said, the tradition was easy enough. If two piglins, be it full or hybrid, are interested in each other then they will start courting. First, they battle each other, testing each other's strengths and weaknesses. Then they offer a golden item to each other, the more unique the better.

Tubbo had won against Techno, he'd given Techno four golden apples.

Techno's piglin side accepted the start of the courting and it looks like that Techno was willing to go along with it.

"I'll tell him when I see him next. Or ask- either way, I want that man Phil." Technoblade said, grabbing the rest of the apples. His piglin brain going, _yes mine shiny mate gift good must get courting gift mate where where want_ \- Technoblade was one to trust his instincts most of the time, there was rare a time where his instincts were wrong about something and he was sure that this was not one of those times. 

Techno wanted Tubbo as his mate- he would back off if Tubbo wasn't interested but telling by the kiss they shared earlier on... 

Phil snorted, "Alright. Go get your man Techno. Drag him back, he still has his prize to claim and I really want to talk to him more." Phil would give his approval and support, he could handle his duties while Techno chased after the man he was interested in- it was about time Techno found someone anyway. 

Elsewhere, Tubbo shivered as he and Tommy packed their things.

The chase was on.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chase begins. tubbo unintentionally left and initiated something that techno really couldn't ignore. 
> 
> piglin courting traditions amirite.  
> have a bit of lore why dont you  
> but we have achieved techno going after tubbo!  
> next goal: dream and tommy


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Tommy had potions that could turn them _invisible_.

He had _invisibility potions_ \- those were rare and _expensive_. Not a lot of brewers new how to make those, Bad could barely make them himself. Fermenting spider-eyes took a long time and growing gold-skinned carrots -they weren't really gold-skinned, it just looked like it because of the high minerals of the carrots- wasn't easy and because of that those were expensive as well.

Dream had to wonder just who Tommy and Tubbo were, they had wealth, they had skills- how had no one ever heard of them before? How had _he_ never heard of them before? Not even the King knew about them as far as he could tell and General Technoblade had just found out about Tubbo by complete accident.

Tommy held his hand as they crept out of the coliseum, translucent swirls coming off of them- a side effect to the potion that few would ever notice at a first glance, but with how many people there were and so many other things happening. It was easy enough to sneak away with no one spotting them.

The potion wore off after eight minutes but by then, the three of them were long gone from the coliseum. They found a private corner in an alleyway that had no one in it, they had checked before hand just as the potion wore off.

"The inn we're staying at is a few miles from here, Tubbo and I are gonna pack up and get out while we can. I don't know if they'll try to find us, they probably will to be honest so we're gonna book it." Tommy told him as he got out more golden apples from _somewhere_. Certainly not his spatial pouch.

Dream accepted the five- _five_ , that was one more than what Tubbo left for Technoblade heh- golden apples but frowned at Tommy. "You're really going to leave? The festival's not even over yet." He'd been looking forward towards tomorrow, where he and Tommy could spend more time together. Hoping it was just the two of them while Tubbo was preoccupied with his Pretty Man, who turned out to be Technoblade but still. 

"I- yeahhh, we just really have to go Clay. We don't want to be involved with uh- with royalty, y'know? It's just- we- yeah. Just yeah." Tommy replied poorly, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, feeling guilty and sheepish. "Sorry Clay. It was really nice to meet you, and hey! You never know, we'll see each other again!" He said though inwardly, he too was disappointed that he had to leave. But he and Tubbo would rather like to avoid with the alternate version of his father and uncle- the fact they were royalty and all was cool but things would no doubt get _very_ complicated if they stayed.

What with Tubbo kissing Technoblade and having an attraction crisis once more over the man.

"Well- where are you headed? Unfortunately I still have some stuff to do here in Glay S'ierre but, afterwards we could meet up wherever you're going?" Dream asked, determined to find Tommy once again- he and Sapnap had to meet with their clients face to face before Dream could leave Glay S'ierre. He couldn't give Sapnap the head of Nobleman Ghi so his best friend could deliver it for him, Dream had to deliver it himself and get paid, he couldn't be late, he couldn't be early, he needed to be there on time which was tomorrow night.

Tommy's brow furrowed in thought, "Uh- Tubs, where _are_ we going?" He asked his dazed best friend, jolting him out of his daze. 

"Huh? Oh! Um, anywhere but here?" Tubbo shot back uncertainly, he sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know, we just need to get out of Glay S'ierre and maybe camp out a few days in the woods. I don't know where we'd actually go, and I left the map we had back in the inn." 

Dream's frown deepened before he perked, "Why don't you head to Miner's Valley? It's where my friend and I are going back to after the festival, I could meet you there or maybe even on the way there if we're lucky. It's just a week's travel there by horse." He suggested, grinning widely, "It's a great place, great booze." He winked at Tommy who brightened and laughed at the wink with tinted cheeks.

Tommy turned to Tubbo, "Well? I like the sound of that! We should head there!" He exclaimed, already excited to go definitely not because Clay had suggested it with the promise of meeting them there, but because of the mention of good alcohol. Definitely the alcohol. Clay was just a great plus! 

Tubbo looked thoughtful, "I think I saw it on the map- yeah sure! We'll head to Miner's Valley." He said, snorting at the bright happy faces both Tommy and Clay gave him.

"Perfect!" Dream exclaimed, putting the golden apples into his spatial pouch. "I can't wait to see you there. Be- well, I'd say be careful going there because the mobs that spawn near and in Miner's Valley are tough but I've got the feeling they won't be much of a problem for you guys." The cocky grin he got from Tommy was adorable as his talented savior's chest puffed.

"Nothing can take down the great Tommy Innit and his best friend Tubbo!" Dream wholeheartedly believed that, he had watched them fight and see an extent to their skills after all. Tubbo had beaten _Technoblade_ and Dream remembered the fact that they told them they parred against each other regularly so Tommy was just as good as Tubbo.

It would've been exhilarating, to see Tommy fight against Technoblade. Learn more about Tommy's combat skills- maybe in the future against another opponent. 

He even lingered on the thought of he and Tommy fighting against each other the same way Tubbo and Techno did.

Maybe one day, if Tommy wanted to spar or fight against him- however he definitely didn't want Tommy to go off running afterwards.

"Still, be careful okay?" He said, still a bit worried for him. And for Tubbo. But mostly him. 

Tommy gave him a reassuring smile, pulling Dream into a hug. "Don't worry about us Clay, we'll be fine!" He exclaimed as Dream hugged him back firmly, unfortunately the hug had to end just as Dream was contemplating whether or not it'd be a good idea to give Tommy a kiss goodbye. Tommy pulled away as Tubbo exclaimed that they should get going. "We'll see you at Miner's Valley! You better treat me to a drink when we get there!" He said as he and Tubbo quickly jogged out of the alley.

"I will! It's a date!" Dream called after him, laughing slightly as he sees Tommy almost stumble, Dream could see the way Tommy's face flushed. 

He watches them go, regretting his contemplation during the hug. He should've just kissed him.

There's always next time though.

* * *

"Karl, you might want to get out of the way of the door there." They call out to their dear friend and protege who immediately scrambles out of the way just in time for the door to slam open. "Technoblade you really do have to knock. You almost hit Karl." They complained, glancing over to the General. He certainly looked tense, anticipating and impatient really. 

Techno snorted, "What would be the point? You always see me coming, and you could've warned him earlier." He retorted as Phil entered the room as well. 

"Hello sirs! Your highness." Karl greeted cheerily, clutching the books and papers he had to his chest- he managed to not drop them this time also get out of the way! 

Philza smiled warmly, "Eret, Karl." He greeted back with a nod as he went over to his friend, lightly smacking his shoulder. "Techno they're right. You should've knocked- just because you want to find Tubbo doesn't mean you should be rude." He scolded lightly, making the handsome hybrid grumble.

Karl blinked curiously while Eret made an amused noise, "Tubbo? You mean Trident Tubbo? The guy you were fighting like an hour ago? He's gone?" He asked incredulously. He and Eret had watched the match through Eret's crystal cube. He had been amazed by the fight, not many people could win against Technoblade after all. By tonight, Trident Tubbo would be a name known by all of Glay S'ierre. 

"Mhmm, just straight on left. But he didn't leave without leaving something behind for Techno." Phil said with amusement, something Eret shared as Techno reluctantly handed over the note to Eret. He also showed him one of the golden apples he had left, the sight of the apple made Karl gasp lightly while Eret looked at it with their glowing eye sockets. They didn't touch it however, knowing that Techno wouldn't be happy if they did.

Eret tilted their head, glancing between the note and the apple. "The apple certainly has magical properties to it. The amount of raw healing magic in it is phenomenal. If you don't mind, you should let it be studied." They told Techno who grunted noncommittally though it was unknown whether or not he'd impart with one of the golden apples he had. 

He did consider all of them part of his courting gift after all.

"Find my Bee first and I'll consider it." Techno replied in a monotoned voice, but his ears told a different story. They flicked back and forth, Techno was antsy to find his Lava Bee. He obviously wanted to leave as soon as possible, and who was Eret to say otherwise.

They nodded, motioning towards Karl who went over to get Eret's crystal cube from where it was usually stored. He came back in no time, carrying a transparent white cube that was only a bit smaller than the average block. Karl brought it over to the table, perching it on a black pillow that Eret liked to use whenever he used the cube. Placing the note on top of the cube, Eret murmured softly into the crystal. For a moment, there was nothing.

And in the next, there was light.

Two green dots appeared on the edges of the cube, far apart from each other. "Hmm, that's interesting." Eret hummed, looking over the two green dots.

Techno frowned at him, "What's interesting? What exactly do two green dots mean?" He asked somewhat impatiently.

"Nothing nothing, maybe I should be more specific." Eret mused before whispering into the crystal once more. The cube dimmed before it lit up once more, now only showing one dot on the edge. "Your man's heading south-west," Eret's eyes glowed a bit brighter, "You'll see him near the waterfall at Tide's Peak-" As soon as they said that, Techno turned in place and marched determinedly out of the room.

Phil sighed, "Thank you my Seer, and I'm sorry for how rude Techno is today." He smiled apologetically at them which made Eret laugh and wave off the apology.

"It's nothing my King! I can see how enamored our general is- I can only wish him luck with his interesting intended mate. I have a feeling he'll need it." The Seer replied with clear amusement, bowing to the King as he left. 

Karl bowed as well, but as soon as the King left, he gave Eret a confused frown. "Uh Eret? What _did_ those two dots mean? I thought you could only do one dot to find someone specific." He said as Eret took the note off the cube, folding it as the cube dimmed. 

Eret chuckled, looking at their protege with a grin. "I thought so as well. But when I asked to find 'Tubbo', the one who had written the letter. That was the result. Two dots, one south-west and the other east. But when I specified, ' _Trident_ Tubbo'- the east dot disappeared. Fascinating isn't it?" They said, tucking the note somewhere safe just in case Techno would ask for it later. And he would ask no doubt, Eret didn't even need to peak into the future to see it.

"I suppose." Karl murmured as he picked up the cube so he could put it away. 

Eret glanced out the window, wondering just what was going to happen in the future. Things have gone terribly blurry for the last few months, Eret wasn't that concerned however, things always worked out eventually.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time he and Tommy reached the outskirts of Glay S'ierre. 

Getting past the guards at the gates with distractions and invis potions- they'd need to make more at some point- they were officially out of Glay S'ierre in no time. 

"I can't believe it," Tommy sighed and just irking Tubbo more as his best friend continued, "I just _can't believe it_. Pretty Man was Technoblade! You beat Techno _and_ you made out with him-" Tommy ducked away from Tubbo's attempt of smacking him, snickering at the annoyed, embarrassed look he sported.

"Look, I didn't know it was him! Technoblade, _our_ Techno looks more piglin-like! Which is no offense, he looks great and all but you've _seen_ Prett-I mean, Technoblade _here_. He's _unfairly_ pretty- alternate dimensions are fucked! How can a guy be _that_ handsome?! And! And! _He_ kissed _me_ first!" Tubbo exclaimed, defending himself to the bitter end. He thought back to the kiss, to the way Techno pinned him to the wall, their breaths intermingling and Techno's skilled tongue twining with his own- " _Aaah!_ " Tubbo's face felt like it was on fire as he frantically tried not to think back to the kiss.

But it had been _good_. So so good, he had Techno's hair in his fist, Techno's arm was around his waist. Strong, Techno's arms were strong. Tubbo knew that from the fact they had just fought and what a _glorious_ fight it had been really. It's been a long time since Tubbo had managed to feel that invigorated in a fight with no enchantments, Techno was both a great kisser _and_ fighter- " _Fucking hell he's ruined me_." Tubbo whimpered, covering his red face while his supposed 'best friend' laughed at his dismay. "Tommy stop laughing! This is serious! I can't stop thinking about the kiss! And the fight, oh Ender! I beat him, I really did, I looked him in the eye and I beat him- also kissed him! Tommy hellp!" He whined, reaching out to Tommy so he could use his friend's shoulder as a resting place for his head.

Tommy snorted, letting Tubbo rest his head on his shoulder. He patted Tubbo's back, "I'm not going to comment on the kiss but yeah the fight was fucking great man. I can't believe you beat Techno! At least this Techno. But still Techno!" He exclaimed, giving him a reassured grin that made him smile slightly. "So, does this mean you're like, my new uncle now?" He couldn't help but joke, wheezing hard at the punch to the side he got from Tubbo for that joke.

"Shut up!" 

"It's- It's a legitimate question!" Tommy protested with a shit-eating grin, cackling at Tubbo's face. 

Tubbo groaned before a thought occurred to him and he grinned mischievously, "I mean, I could be if Techno fucked me." He restrained his victorious snicker at the way Tommy choked on air, despite how embarrassed he felt in saying that. The way Tommy instantly regretted asking the question was worth it. "Maybe if the tournament started way later, we probably could've gone _way_ farther down the line. I think your uncle has a hair-pulling kink, he certainly liked it when I grabbed those pretty locks of his. And from the fight, I can really tell he likes it rough-" He continued, it was his turn to wear a shit-eating grin at _Tommy's_ face. 

" _Okay okay stop I'm sorry!_ " Tommy cried out, flailing at his best friend. "Tubs I love you but I do not need you talking about my uncle's possible kinks and shit! Ender!" Alternate version or not, Techno was still technically his uncle. And he _definitely_ did not need the contemplation on his uncle's sexual preferences and kinks. Much less have his _best friend_ talk about it.

Tubbo was felt smug, though he also felt a bit heated. Thinking on what Techno could possibly like in bed. He actually did think Techno liked his hair getting pulled and being rough. He starts to wonder what else Techno liked. Those tusks seemed small enough to leave a good bite, and that neck was certainly enticing for some- shit, he was _way_ over his head.

His victory felt like a double-edged sword now. He had won, but at what cost?

His internal attraction crisis doubled.

Thankfully though, he manages to shove it all aside for a moment as he and Tommy stood by a waterfall outside of Glay S'ierre. It was a beautiful waterfall, and the cliff it was on was lovely. Wide ledges that led down to the ground on the side, they could use that to climb down. But first, they needed to make sure they were going on the right track.

"Okay, so this must be Tide's Peak." Tubbo said while looking at the map in hand, Tommy looked over his shoulder as Tubbo glanced between the map and the horizon. "If we keep going south-east and get through Cotta Gorge, we'll get to Miner's Valley in a week's time, maybe less depending." He rolled up the map, stashing it in his spatial pouch and getting a cooked potato out to munch on.

Tommy grinned, "Sounds easy enough! I can't wait to see the Valley!" He exclaimed, fiddling with a familiar red crystal. Tubbo noticed and smirk.

"Can't wait to see Clay you mean?" He asked and snickered when Tommy spluttered, "Aw don't worry Toms. We'll see Clay in Miner's Valley soon." He cooed to his best friend who groaned at his teasing.

Tommy was about to retort but he frowned and cupped his ear. "Wait, you hear that Tubs?" He asked, straining to hear _something_.

Tubbo frowned and cupped his own ear, silencing himself as he tried to hear whatever it was that Tommy was hearing.

He didn't- no wait.

Footsteps?

No.

_Hooves_. Fast hooves of a horse pounding the ground. 

They both shared a confused, startled look. "A horse?" Tommy questioned, frowning, "It sounds like it's getting closer."

"It _does_." Tubbo agreed feeling somewhat wary about the hoofsteps, he and Tommy edging the cliff, pressing against the fences that protected them from falling into the waters below. 

They had no idea why a horse was coming, or who was even on the horse. Maybe it was just a stray traveler, passing by. Maybe a lost adventurer trying to get to Glay S'ierre.

Or maybe it was Technoblade on a horse coming after them.

They don't expect the third option until it comes into fruition.

" _Fuck_." Tommy swears when he and Tubbo sees the pink-hair from between the trees, they _know_ it's him from the golden glint on the pink head and the bone-white color on the face. Coming closer and closer, "That's Technoblade, that's- _welp it's time to go Tubs!_ " He exclaimed, wasting no time in using his enchanted netherite axe to destroy the fencing. " _Come on Tubbo!_ " He shouts as he jumps straight down into the water- using the ledges would waste time.

Tubbo's heartbeat had quickened the moment he saw him as he edged the cliff. He looked down below to where Tommy had landed in the water and risked a look back just in time to see Techno breach the trees. His blue eyes met red, startled and shocked before Tubbo's eyes narrowed and he couldn't help the slightly manic grin on his face as he jumped off the ledge.

" _No-_ " Tubbo heard as he fell and he splashed into the water, the lake wasn't too deep thankfully and he didn't take any damage thanks to the water. 

He swam up for air, coughing slightly and looking up to see Techno on an iron-armored horse, looking down at him. He laughed a bit, feeling slightly hysterical. Technoblade was coming after them. _Technoblade was coming after **him**_.

The thought is reinforced when Techno lead his horse to the side ledges of the waterfall cliff, the ledges just strong and wide enough to support Techno on his horse.

"Oh shit." Tubbo swore and quickly swam towards where Tommy was- they had to get out of the lake and get out of there.

Tommy waved at the shore, frantically calling out. " _Tubbo come on hurry!_ " He pulled Tubbo out of the water and gripped his hand tightly before running off.

The chase was truly on now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe me i wanted to update earlier like a few days ago earlier but i ended up not because of real life problems  
> at any rate though- the chase is really begins here! and yes, we have eret and karl being part of the antarctic empire! 
> 
> seer eret go brrr
> 
> let the chase begin!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Quickly changing out of his damaged and bloody clothing, Techno took to his personal horse Carl and set out south-west, towards Tide's Peak where his Lava Bee was supposed to be. He barely heard his friend Phil wishing him luck from the stables as he left, he'd thank him later, hopefully with Tubbo in hand. 

Carl rides like the wind, strong hooves clashing against the stone ground of the streets of Glay S'ierre and pushing forward. His beloved horse companion doesn't disappoint him as they run through the streets with ease, his long time friend agile and strong. Thankfully the traffic on the streets wasn't much and Carl was able to weave his way past other horses, carriages and people.

Techno held the reigns tightly in his hands with a familiar yet not very familiar feeling in his chest as his only goal in mind was to find his Lava Bee. Find Tubbo and bring him back. 

The sun was about to set and it would be harder to find his Lava Bee at night, but Techno did not care. It'd be a challenge but it was a challenge that Techno was prepared and very willing to overcome. He was actually a bit thrilled to give chase. This seemed like just another facet to the courting traditions, he's heard of strong mates making their intendeds give chase just so they could prove that they had made a good choice. 

Tubbo had won, had given him gold and fled. 

Techno had to prove that he could chase after him and catch him.

As he and Carl passed through the gates with no problem- the soldiers guarding the gates had seen him coming. Were they going to stop him from coming through when it looked like he was hell bent on getting through? Stop _him_? Technoblade? _Their Blood General and Right Hand Man to the King?_ **Fuck no**. You'd be daft to try otherwise. Without question, they cleared the way for Techno to come through with Carl unhindered towards his destination.

 _Tide's Peak_.

Techno knew where it was, his Lava Bee would be there. 

If he could catch him, he'd be his. If he could catch him, he'd be strong and worthy of Tubbo's attention. Of his affection. 

Those were the main thoughts in his head, reinforced by his piglin heritage that urged him to _find mate give gold prove worth strong mate gave precious magic gold give back be his get him_ \- 

He urged Carl faster, a fierce grin on his face as he came closer and closer to Tide's Peak.

Practically gliding through the trees, Carl whinnied as he jumped over stray roots. Strong hooves pounding against the dirt, grass and stone underneath. Techno tense like a coil about to spring as he sees the treeline, sees the waterfall ahead, hears the rushing water and-

He _sees_ him. 

Tubbo.

Wide-eyed and shocked.

He thought he could just leave that easily? After gifting him, a _piglin hybrid_ , special golden apples and a note after beating him in their fight? After initiating and triggering his piglin side that encouraged him to take Tubbo back because he was _mate beautiful strong gorgeous generous amazing mate_. Tubbo probably really didn't know what he had started, probably had _no idea_ about piglin courting traditions. But don't worry, Techno would definitely tell him.

After he catches him and drags him back home. 

To his room.

Where he kept all his riches and precious items.

Tubbo would look good in gold.

_Catch your mate you fool._

Behind Tubbo was Tommy, a slight threat recognized by his piglin side. Now he was sure that between he and Tubbo was just sheer, strong as hell friendship, a platonic and powerful bond, a bond that he recognized as nearly identical to his and Phil's relationship. Phil was his brother in all but blood and name, his best friend, his closest confidant and most trusted person in the world. And Tommy seemed to have been really interested in that fella with the green eyes, Clay. Still, the sight of him behind Tubbo and being so close- the nonsensical, primal part of him surged and a small grunt and growl escaped him as he and Carl raced towards the treeline.

But of course, just because Tommy was _Tubbo's best friend_ , he too, was naturally filled with surprises.

Wielding a dark but obviously enchanted axe, Tommy destroyed the fence behind he and Tubbo before yelling something Techno couldn't bother to hear and then _jumping over the edge_. Admittedly that stunned him for a moment, who wouldn't be stunned? Tide's Peak wasn't the tallest of waterfalls and the lake was certainly nice and not very shallow but also not very deep but a sane person wouldn't just _jump_ over the edge of a waterfall without hesitation.

Apparently Tommy wasn't a sane person.

His Lava Bee however seemed to be and hesitated but he was still on the edge, so very close. Tubbo glanced up at him and for a moment, time seemed to have either stopped or slowed down.

Tubbo's blew eyes directly stared into his piercing red, he looked adorably startled and shock. Like he wasn't expecting Techno to be there and coming after him at _all_ and Techno wanted to laugh at that. But then the shock turns into defiance, a manic grin spreading his Bee's handsome face- it was filled with _teeth_. Tubbo bared his teeth at him, grinning near-maniacally before he fucking _jumps off the edge_. A challenge in his blue eyes before he disappeared down below.

A scream tears through his throat, " _NO!_ " For a terrifying moment, he thinks that Tubbo will _die_. 

While Tide's Peak wasn't the largest or tallest waterfall to exist, it was _enough_ that most normal people, after they jump, would either die or suffer severely. 

_But his Bee was **far** from a normal person._

Techno pulls on Carl's reign, his horse whinnying as he skidded to a stop right at the edge. His heart skips a few beats as he stares down below. He glances up and sees Tommy swimming towards shore, seemingly fine. And then his Bee comes up for air, laughing.

Of course Tubbo would survive the fall, of course his Bee would live without consequence after doing something so utterly reckless.

When this was all done for, he was going to keep a close eye on his Bee. 

To think he'd actually thought Tubbo was a somewhat sane or even a normal person.

But Techno wouldn't have it any other way.

Gripping Carl's reigns he tugged and lead Carl to the side, towards the wide ledges that were practically stairs for Carl- he knows they were strong and big enough for his dear friend Carl. He's lead him up and down the stairs before. Admittedly he hadn't been _on_ Carl but that was besides the point. 

Techno could've jumped off the water fall but what then? He could've probably survived the fall without problem, he's fell from higher heights, he's had Philza drop him mid-battle before but he didn't want to leave Carl behind. Him, swimming in the lake like what Tubbo was doing, would cost him time. He wasn't the best swimmer, so his best bet was the ledges on the cliff. 

He growled as Tommy waved Tubbo onto shore, he and Carl jumping from ledge to ledge, getting closer to the ground. 

By the time they were down, Tubbo and Tommy had fled into the woods. Running as fast as they can.

And Techno has to wonder if his Lava Bee had any mob heritage latent in him, Tommy too because they were running _fast_. Running faster than most other humans he'd seen before, and not only that but they were _jumping_. Sprinting, jumping, doing anything to get as far as away as possible as quickly as possible. Tubbo's form disappeared into the trees and Techno huffed hotly.

A thrill jolted down Techno's spine as he snapped Carl's reigns, Carl brayed loudly, front hooves kicking off in the air before he started running once more.

He was going to feed Carl one of his golden apples after this, his horse deserved as much for helping him in his years up to now.

But right now his dear horse friend would need to keep up with Tommy and Tubbo. 

The hunt was on.

* * *

For the second time of that day, Tubbo was filled with adrenaline.

Only this time, there wasn't a single weapon in his hand- oh he could easily pull his sword, axe or even trident out but he wasn't fighting.

No, he was _running_.

Tommy had soon let go of his hand as soon as they reached the treeline, together, they sprint jumped forward. They ran as fast as they could, bouncing off of large roots, stray logs and even some sizable boulders for more distance, jumping over thick bushes and Tubbo swears that this was the loudest his heartbeat has been in his ears in a _long_ time.

Technoblade was on their heels, on an enderdamned _horse_ which was hardly fair. Not to mention they could both could run out of sprint soon, or as soon as they messed up one jump _and_ run out of hunger. Which meant they would need time to shovel food down their throats and into their stomachs. Time that could be wasted and it would all be over.

They had to be strategic, they had to be smart. They had to outwit _Technoblade_ , alternate Technoblade who was just as, if differently skilled as their Technoblade.

They had a chance to beat him, because this _wasn't_ **_their_** Technoblade.

He may be an alternate version of him, and was unbelievably skilled by this world's standards but he had _lost_ to _Tubbo_.

They had a chance.

If it had been their old world, if it had been _their_ Technoblade then they wouldn't stand a chance. It'd be over. They'd be through.

But here they were, sprinting through the woods and running away from Techno on his armored horse. 

" _Toms!_ " Tubbo screamed, a gleam in his eye as he thought back to the multiple plans he and Tommy had made in their spare time should anything like _this_ might have happened. " _Swift-Slow!_ " It was risky, but if he was right then Techno would be after _him_ and not Tommy.

Tommy didn't even hesitate, " _Right!_ " He exclaimed back before they both skidded in place separated. Heading in opposite directions with Tubbo going right and Tommy going left. Tubbo almost loses his sprint but he manages, he doesn't turn to look back as he hears the hoofsteps. Just as he dreaded but nevertheless expected. Techno was after _him_ specifically.

A new wave of adrenaline mixed with fear and strangely enough, _anticipation_ rushed through his veins as he jumped and sprinted off of a few rocks. He quickly scanned the pathway in front of him, trying to find a pathway he could use- Techno was gaining speed and he was losing hunger. 

He sees a pathway and hopes for the best before he jumps to take it- he jumps off a boulder, clings to a thick branch on a nearby oak tree and swings himself up into the trees, wincing as he breaks a few branches and leaves but he _stays_ in the tree. Tucking himself and precariously balancing himself on a few branches, shoving a hand over his mouth to cover his deep loud breaths and he _waits_. Heart thudding like a hard drum beat in his chest and was just as loud in his ears.

Soon enough Techno and his horse pass by underneath him, but when his pink-haired chaser doesn't see a _lick_ of where Tubbo could've went, he halts to a hard stop just a few meters away. Looking around warily for his target who was pressing himself against the top of the tree, trying not to move, make an obvious sound and such- Tubbo's hunger is low, he can't sprint.

He needs to eat.

But eating is _loud_ , unbearably loud in this tense silence he and Techno share.

"Oh _Tubbo,_ where are you?" Techno calls out, voice low, smooth and _deep_. In any other circumstance, Tubbo probably would've swooned. Which would be a bit weird since he's heard that tone of voice before from _his_ Techno but never aimed at him nor did it feel like it was _exactly_ the same tone of voice. Right now, it felt so much more different coming from _this_ Techno. More sensual, more _personal_. 

Techno was _not_ helping his attraction crisis with that tone of voice of his.

Nor was he helping with this weird, hunt thing that seemed to be sparked with something _more_.

Tubbo took in a deep slow breath through his nose and slowly let go of his mouth, he panted silently and quietly got steak into his hand as Techno continued. "Did you really think I wouldn't come after you? Phil still owes you a prize and I... want you to come back with me." He says aloud, horse trotting slowly around the area. When Techno was far enough, Tubbo shoves the steak into his mouth, wincing at his desperate and unbelievably _loud_ chewing and the loud gulp as he forced the steak down his throat, thankfully not choking. Techno's furred ears twitched and his head swiveled towards the tree Tubbo was hiding in.

Dammit. He wished it wasn't the case but if he wanted all of the hunger the steak provided, he couldn't nibble on it silently. It wasn't as effective. Tubbo eats another steak so his hunger was full and he'd be able to sprint at max speed once again. He could've waited, for Techno to go away but his hunger would've drained completely _before_ that and he'd start hurting from the lack of food- he'd drop to the ground, taking fall damage while being unbearably hungry.

"Did you just _eat_ something?" Techno mused aloud, a smirk on his face as he lead his armored equine towards Tubbo's tree. "Is it one of those _golden apples_ you gave me? Thank you by the way, I've never been gifted such a beautiful and wondrous item before." He hummed, his tone soft and Tubbo can't help but stare down at him. "Oh my interesting Bee, you have no idea what you've done to me, what you're _doing._ " What was he talking about. Also _**his** interesting Bee?_

Techno you are not _helping his attraction crisis stop._ Tubbo thought desperately as his face burned at the adorable nickname coming from such a handsome man. By Ender what was _wrong_ with him? He shouldn't be feeling as anticipatory as he was, and a thrill was still there. What kind of thrill? He couldn't tell you at the moment he was trying to keep quiet, hiding in a tree from a pretty pink haired handsome man who was the alternate version of his best friend's uncle.

Techno's head tilts as he looks down at the ground, to the pile of leaves and unnaturally broken branches. Crap. "You're unnaturally agile and amazingly adept my Lava Bee." Techno's head tilts _up_ and Tubbo freezes, hoping that the leaves and branches could obscure him enough that Techno couldn't _actually_ see him. His hopes were dashed at Techno's sly smile. "Hello Tubbo, fancy seeing you up there." He says conversationally, as if there wasn't a certain ambiance to the air.

Tubbo couldn't help the slight laughter that spills from his throat, "Fancy seeing you _down there._ " He calls back, shifting, rustling the branches and leaves as he adjusts his previously uncomfortable stance. 

Techno chuckled and in a quick, almost fluid move. He pushes against his horse and _stands_ on the saddle, giving him height. His horse doesn't even flinch, all it does it neighs and adjusts its footing to let its rider stand on his back with no problem. "Oh that is just bloody unfair, you're _standing on a horse_. That is _so cool._ " Tubbo complained, having never seen such a feat before. 

"It is pretty impressive I guess," Techno shrugged, looking upwards at him, "But not as impressive at your little gymnastic trick. You practically disappeared from me for a moment there. I could've left the area if you'd stay quiet." He points out and Tubbo pouts, huffing at him.

"I was hungry! You were chasing me and that _little gymnastic trick_ made me really hungry." It was really unfair that these people in this world didn't have hunger bars. That when they were empty stomached, they wouldn't take any damage as consequence. "Speaking of, _why_ are you chasing me? I did nothing wrong. Is this about the golden apples? Or that prize thing? I don't you, I don't need the prize, you can forget about it really!" Stall him. Stall him for time-

Techno laughed, "No. You didn't do anything particularly wrong." He agreed before he reached around his head and loosed the leather binding that strapped that pig skull to his face and- Tubbo had to bit back a whine as he sees Techno's handsome fucking face once more. Why was this world _out to torture him with beauty?_ "It _may_ involve the golden apples. They're amazing, just as amazing as you my interesting Lava Bee." Ender was Technoblade _flirting with him? Fuck it's even working just a tiny bit._ Techno's legs bend, as if he was about to jump off the horse and into the tree. "And Phil's not going to just forget it that easily... Come down from the tree Tubbo, I'm taking you back to Glay S'ierre, we have _unfinished business_. You're literally cornered up in a _tree_." Tubbo shivered slightly at the stress of ' _unfinished business_ ', his mind going back to the kiss- 

"You've got me cornered yeah, I'll give you that." Tubbo shifts, quickly moving on to a lower branch so he could see Technoblade better. And Techno could see him better as well, as he sat down on a lower and thick branch of the tree, smiling a mischievous smile. "But you haven't caught me yet _Pretty Man_." He couldn't help but purr, watching the way Techno's seemed to daze for a second before they focused back and narrowed at him. Tubbo looks away from him, to the side and his grin widens.

Techno turns his head to follow but-

_Crack!_

Glass shattered instantly it hits his legs, showering the potion that was inside the glass on his legs _and_ his horse. Techno blinks as he suddenly felt sluggish, like there was something unbearably heavy weighing him down. Carl whinnies at the sudden surprise, making Techno almost stumble and fall from the lack of stability his horse provided him, he manages to just fall on his behind on the saddle but both his legs were on one side of his horse. 

Besides a nearby tree, Tommy grinned widely at Techno. Tossing a potion up slightly in the air and catching it before it fell. "Forgot about me didn't ya Technoblade?" He questioned smugly and making Tubbo laugh as he swung off the branch, landing on a big root with minimal fall damage. Techno let out a low growl, trying to quickly move to either properly get back on his horse or get off.

He got off, landing roughly on his feet. He looked at his hands, clenching them and noting on how slow it seemed. How sluggish he felt. 

"Slowness Potion." Tommy said as he sprinted over to Tubbo. "Should last about four minutes. Here," He gave Tubbo a light blue potion and a few ender pearls. "Extended the Swiftness Potion to eight minutes, plus the pearl- we're fucking out of here Tubs." 

Tubbo grinned, accepting the items and uncorking the bottle. "You're gonna have to try better than that Technoblade. I'm not going to be that easy to catch." He tells the glowering and now sullen hybrid. He and Tommy downed the Potions of Swiftness, feeling the enhanced magical rush of the potion. "Catch me if you can Pretty Man." He teased before sprinting off, a delighted laugh escaping him.

He hears Tommy whoop behind him and like that, they were gone, off into the forest.

Leaving the slowed and sulking hybrid and his horse behind.

* * *

"Fuck." Techno swore, feeling like this was the _perfect_ moment to swear. He leaned against Carl who neighs at him.

His Bee's laugh fades the farther he goes. 

He doesn't bother to go after him _now_ , knowing it wasn't going to work despite how much he so _wanted_ to chase after him. His piglin side demanded him to but he looked at his situation rationally, temporarily shoving it aside for now. He felt so unnaturally slow, and he'd seen how fast they were in comparison. He'd be wasting his time and efforts if he went after them right now.

The surrounding area darkens as the sun finally sets.

A feeling of loss settles in Technoblade's stomach, but it's not long before it shifts into fierce determination and a sense of _want._ His piglin brain stops demanding and instead _purrs_ as the challenge and hunt's difficulty _rises_. 

Of _course_ Techno wouldn't be able to catch him so soon. He did good, but he had to be better.

Tubbo was powerful, resourceful and he had a loyal companion by his side. 

He honestly forgot about Tommy after they both split, focusing entirely on Tubbo. That was his hubris, his mistake.

He won't make it again next time.

Techno climbs back on Carl, grunting in annoyance at how slow he was before he made his way back towards Glay S'ierre.

The hunt wasn't over. The chase was still going.

But Techno needed to be more prepared if he wanted to win and catch Tubbo.

"I'll catch you my Bee." He murmurs to himself, a smirk on his face. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> run boys run
> 
> more shenanigans will come in the future :)  
> hopefully i'll get a bit more creative during the hunting parts of the story. but next chapter we have sulky techno going back to phil, eret and karl. tommy tubbo aftermath. a peak at dream and sapnap.
> 
> next goal in the story; miner's valley where things start to get out of hand as dream continues to simp for our beloved golden boy! also mentions of techno simping from afar and continuing his courting hunt for our precious badass bee boy.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

They spend the next eight minutes running.

Only stopping once to shove food down their throats before continuing on with their sprint.

They only stop once the Swiftness Potion finally wears off and they're panting heavily against the trees within the darkness. Tommy flops down on the grass, tiredly placing a torch from where he was laying. Tubbo does the same, placing it on the root he was leaning against.

The forest's ambiance is slightly ruined by their heaving and gasps for breath. For a few minutes. All was calm.

Until there was a chuckle.

Tommy was chuckling.

The blond's body ached with exhaustion and his lungs felt like they were burning, but it did _nothing_ to stop the rambunctious laughter that builds up in his chest and escapes his mouth. 

And laughter was infectious, because soon enough. Tubbo is laughing as well, his heart still pounding, his face red from both exertion and the lingering bees in his stomach from escaping Techno's close capture.

The two best friends laughed together to the point of tears.

Not even the stray sound of rattling bones and guttural groans abated their laughter. But it did make them stand and reach for their weapons as the hostile mobs of the night came from the woodwork.

Ender damned, the mobs didn't know what hit them.

* * *

Phil expects Techno to come back of course, his friend always does. No matter what.

The Antarctic Empire is his home forevermore as long as Philza was involved. His dearest friend was loyal to no one but him, perhaps Wilbur as well but only because he was Phil's adopted son. The only reason Techno was part of the Empire was because of Phil, so of course he would come back to him after every battle or challenge he set out to face.

He remembers a few times that Techno went off to fight, he'd be gone for _months_. Letters and magical messages were their only point of contact and Phil had gotten worried.

But time and time again, Techno would come back and Phil's worries were abated.

And not only would Techno come back but he would come back _victorious_. Overcoming each challenge with a grin on his face and a type of prize. 

Phil knows Techno would come back, after setting off so seriously for a mysterious man who took his friend's interest. Who accidentally set out a challenge that Techno was more than willing to take and overcome. He wishes him good luck as he runs off on Carl, booking it to catch Tubbo who was filled with interesting secrets.

Wilbur of course, is distraught that Techno left, without saying goodbye. "He's a bit screwed in the head Wil," Phil soothes, chuckling as he pats his son's head and at the questioning look on his face. "Techno's so interested in this Tubbo man that he's gone completely bonkers." He exaggerates making Wilbur snort.

"So he's in love?" Wilbur then asks with wide eyes and Phil laughs.

Was Techno in love? 

It was possible, no one has riled up his old friend like this before. And Techno was willing to go along with the unintended start of a tradition from his hybrid heritage. The longing look and want in his friend's eyes, the tone of voice he used-

"Maybe. We'll just have to see after Techno brings him back hm?" Phil finally answered, ruffling his son's hair much to his protest.

He's in his office when he gets wind that his General had come back, empty-handed and _sulking_. 

Philza blinks in surprise and stands up from his desk, amazed that Techno had actually failed to bring back Tubbo when he'd been so determined.

He finds Techno in his room within his wing of the castle. His hybrid friend was grumbling to himself as he combed his hair, having just finished a bath. Some steam comes off his wet head, his brush drying the hair as soon as the bristles brushed against it. "You're back." Phil chimes in, leaning against the large doorway, watching Techno huff, tying his locks in a lazy and loose single-braid. "You didn't get him."

"No." Techno mumbled, sullen and disappointed. "My Bee- _Tubbo_ , was prepared and crafty... And I may have forgotten he had a friend with him while I was chasing him. I had him cornered up a tree, but his friend, Tommy, came from the side and doused me with a potent slowness potion. They both got away with swiftness potions and ender pearls so I couldn't really follow if I wanted to." He replied with a slightly irritated tone in his usually calm and monotoned voice. 

Phil can't help the snort that escapes him, smiling amicably at the look he got from his general. "Well, that's not like you." He mused as Techno picked up his crown, situating it on his head like usual. He didn't wear his mask though, there was no one else but them there. 

"I know. It's a mistake I'm not going to make again." Techno promised, disappointment shifting into determination. "It's not over yet. Just means I have to get better. I'm going to catch him Phil, I'm not giving up." The sheer, intense look in his red eyes has Philza pausing for a moment and he adjusts his train of thought.

"I never knew you to be the type to give up anyway." Phil chuckled, shaking his head, "When are you heading back out?"

Techno stood up from his dresser, walking over to his wardrobe. "Tomorrow afternoon at earliest, late afternoon at latest. I'll readjust my duties and make sure you won't have to take all my work while I'm gone. I have to pack a few things for myself, and get a scry on where Tubbo and Tommy are heading." He said, opening his wardrobe and sifting through his clothes. As if the decision to go back out was already made, that Phil would let his general leave once more but this time for longer.

And Phil would. He sees how serious Techno was about this, and how much he wanted to give chase to this mysterious man who caught his interest. So Phil will support him, it's been a while since he's seen Techno this enthusiastic and concentrated on one particular thing. He knows Techno would come back to him when he was done, victorious or not, Techno would come back to him and Wilbur.

It's a shame that Phil can't tag along, he'd be very entertained by whatever would happen along the way. But Phil was no longer a prince nor a knight. He was a king. He couldn't go out on adventures or journeys as much anymore. And this was Techno's adventure in the first place. He'd probably want to do this alone for as long as he could.

Still the fact that Tubbo had a friend that defended him... "You'll be going out alone then?" He asked, finally entering the room making Techno glance over to him. "Wilbur's going to miss you."

"I'll be fine. I won't underestimate either of them this time." Techno waved off the subtle offer of help. He smiled slightly at the mention of his son, "I won't miss the little prince. He better get better at his swordplay and combat skill by the time I drag Tubbo back with me." He said, though Phil knows he'll spend some time with Wilbur and give him a few things before he left- he was a good uncle even if Techno wouldn't acknowledge it.

Phil chuckled, nodding. "We'll be looking forward to it then." He smiled slyly, "He asked if you were in love y'know." He says casually, snickering at the startled grunt that escapes his dearest and oldest friend.

He's even more amused to see the way Techno's face colors before it fades as he quickly regains his composure. "It's..." He starts but trails of uncertainly, "I don't know if I could call it love. It's certainly _something_." He says, pressing a hand against his chest, looking unbearably soft. "I want him. Simple as that. He interests me, keeps me on my toes. He's..." He trails off again, brows furrowed in deep thought.

The winged king stares at him before he huffs with amusement, going over to hug his long time friend and practical brother. "Well, whatever it is. Whatever you call it, whatever you decide. Good luck Techno. Don't forget to write and send messages, Wil and I will be eager to read them and learn more about your Bee. Drag him back so we can meet him yeah? Maybe then you can tell me what you call it. You never were good at describing feelings for all the flowery language you know." He teased making his hybrid brother huff in annoyance. But he's smiling as he returns the hug.

"Of course Phil... And it's not flowery language and you know it."

"Hahaha."

* * *

"There should be a village we can stop to buy horses somewhere a little east from here." Tubbo says as Tommy finishes setting up the tent. 

They've moved to safer grounds after dealing with the mobs that had originally spawned around them both, lit up the area to prevent mobs from spawning _again_ from the darkness and were generally safe as they made their campsite. He has the map laid out on top of the crafting table that was near the campfire they made. A few raw steaks were cooking at the side though they didn't really need it right now. But it was better to cook it now so they could eat it later.

The raw food in this world degraded and rotted faster than theirs. The cooked food lasted just as long though. 

Tommy hummed as he went over to sit on the log they placed for the sole purpose of makeshift chairs. "Y'know it's about time we bought some horses. We've just been going about on our own two legs, it's exhausting to think about the amount of walking, sprinting and jumping we've done. Especially earlier on." He sighed, going to lay on his side while Tubbo snorted at him. 

"No kidding. We should've bought horses earlier." He agreed, rolling up the map and stashing it in his inventory. "Probably would have made the escape easier." And less taxing. His legs were really sore from sprinting and jumping for almost eight minutes straight, even with the Swiftness Potion. He's never felt better though.

Tommy hummed, "And maybe even more badass!" He exclaimed, still riding the high on how he and Tubbo had managed to outwit and escape Technoblade. "Did you see the look on his face Tubs! Hah! Priceless! Fucking priceless I tell you!" He cackled while Tubbo grabbed the now cooked steak off the fire. 

"Yeah Toms, _I was there._ " Tubbo thought back to Techno's face as he left, the shock and disappointment that turned into a type of fire those red, red eyes of his that made him shiver. "It was pretty priceless." He agreed with a stray grin, going over to sit down by him- he sat on the ground since Tommy was hogging the whole three block log.

He offered a steak to Tommy who accepted without thought, biting into it even though his hunger wasn't even that low yet. He just wanted something to eat. "Sho-" He mumbled through his chewing making Tubbo huff at his mannerism, "What now?" He asked after swallowing his steak. 

"What do you mean?" Tubbo asked back before munching on his steak. 

Tommy shifted so he was laying on his side, his head propped up by one arm while the other poked at Tubbo's head. "What I _mean_ is what now about Technoblade? He came after you, he'll probably do it again. Don't think he's the type to give up that easily in this world either." He pointed out to him. 

Tubbo's first thought is, _he better not_. His second is said aloud. "Well we'll just get away again. It'll probably a bit harder, he won't forget about you this time but I'm sure we can manage." He reasoned, his lips twitching up to a smile. 

His best friend gave him a look, cocking a brow at him. "You sure about that?" He hummed, a sly grin curling up his face. "You sure you want to keep running from him? I mean, ' _Catch me if you can Pretty Man_ '- that was pretty ballsy y'know. Are you sure you're going to run _away_ from him the next time we see him?" He teased, making Tubbo's face heat up. 

" _Tommy._ "

" _What?_ I'm not judging, well, maybe a little bit because the whole y'know. _Alternate uncle thing_." Tommy retorted as he shifted to lay on his back, tucking his hands behind his head while looking up at the starry sky. "But on a more serious note Tubs. How are you feeling? Attraction crisis through the roof yet?" 

Tubbo groaned loudly , turning to his side so he could bury his face into Tommy's side making him laugh. "Try the sky _limit_." He complained, taking BeeInnit out of his inventory so he could hug it while Tommy messed with his hair. "This world is _really unfair Toms_." He bemoaned, clutching the bee plush tightly. 

" _Boohoo, my names Tubbo, I'm being manhunted by a handsome pink-haired piglin hybrid who happens to be the alternate uncle to the Great TommyInnit. Boohoohoo he's so handsome and pretty and everything-_ " Tommy couldn't help but mock cackling when he was shoved off the log. Tubbo promptly took over it as Tommy continued to laugh on the ground.

Tubbo hit him with BeeInnit a couple of times, "Asshole! You said serious note, _serious note!_ " He exclaimed, scowling at the male he dared to call best friend. 

"Sorry not sorry Tubs, it's hard to take it seriously when you sound like a fucking lady bemoaning the state of her love life- no wait. _That's exactly what's happening!_ " The blond exclaimed, his grin withstanding the plush bee to the face. 

"You are an _ass._ "

"And you are an _idiot._ "

The bee-loving dimensional traveler pouted, crossing his arms. "I'd like to see how _you_ would react if you were ' _manhunted_ ' like I was." Tommy wheezed and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah? I'd probably take it better than you did! Besides, who would hunt _me_ down anyway? No one's got the balls or skill."

Miles away, back in Glay S'ierre, a bounty hunter sneezes.

* * *

Dream sneezed, surprising Sapnap on how loud it had been.

"It's not even a day yet and you're _already_ getting sick from being far away from your sweetheart?" Sapnap asked not-so-innocently, grinning and dodging away from the knife Dream sent him. The knife dug into the wood- the inn owners certainly weren't going to like finding the leftover knife marks on the walls but eh, that wasn't their problem.

Dream grumbled, going over to grab the knife from the wall, prying it free from the wooden planks. "Shut the fuck up Sapnap. That sneeze came out of nowhere." He retorted, slipping the knife back into his sleeve. 

"Who knows Dreamy, your sweetheart might be talking about you then." He teased, taking the smack to the shoulder from his best friend. "Easy! Injured man here!" He proclaimed, motioning to the bandage around his arm. The other arm that Dream hadn't hit.

Dream rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't have gotten injured if you had just _listened_ to me about that _trap_." He deadpans, rolling his eyes again when Sapnap replied in the most mature way; sticking his tongue out at him. Very mature indeed.

"You should've explained better and faster then." Sapnap sniffed, going over to sit on the nearby chair. "And hey, our jobs are done. All we have to do is wait for the deadline and we can get rid of the heads and make our way back to Miner's Valley." He said, watching Dream perk and seemed please with a snort. "Oh you like that don't you? Can't wait to see him again huh?"

His best friend flops over his bed, sending him the middle finger and making him laugh. Sapnap watches as Dream takes out two very familiar crystals and activates them for the nth time since he came back. "Man, you got it _baaad_. I can't wait to tell Gogy, Skeps and Bad about this." He mused, though he smiled at the fact that Dream was smiling at the green and blue animal projections. 

"Uggh, that's going to be my nightmare tonight. All four of you, _unfairly ganging up on me_." Dream complained as the blue lovebird construct lands on his head, he looks up at it and then smiles slyly. "And here I was, thinking of giving you an apple Sappy." 

Sapnap perked then narrowed his eyes at Dream, "You serious?" 

"Mhmm."

Suspiciously, Sapnap tipped his chair forward, balancing precariously on the legs. "What's the cost?" He questioned, knowing that Dream wouldn't just offer one of his precious magical golden apples to him without asking _something_ in return.

"How about shutting up on the teasing and not telling Gogy, Skeppy and Bad about Tommy until they actually meet him?" Dream offered, "Like _actually_ meet him. Face to face. I know you have a recording of the tournament fights Sapnap." 

Sapnap weighed his options as he rocked to and fro on his precariously balancing chair. Teasing Dream... Golden apple... Teasing Dream... Golden apple... Teasing Dream and telling the others... Magical Golden apple... "Nah. Teasing you and telling the other's too enticing." He rejected with a smirk, laughing at Dream's resigned sigh.

"It was worth a shot... Dammit, I want to head back already." Dream complained, idly patting the green dog construct before it along with the blue bird disappeared. "The festival's no fun without Tommy or even Tubbo around... Still bizarre to think that the handsome piglin hybrid that followed Tubbo around was actually _Technoblade_." 

Sapnap choked and lost his balance, he crashed on the ground with the chair. "Hello _what?!_ "

Ah right, he hadn't told Sapnap about that bit.

Well, if it'll make things more interesting. 

Still, Dream wished they could just leave already but the deadline was set and they couldn't do anything about it. 

Dream will just have to get back as soon as he could after he and Sapnap dealt with their clients.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i lied  
> eret and karl weren't in this chapter.  
> probably next chapter!   
> right now though, we lay some more foundations for the story so it can be built on. next stop; miner's valley.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avoid spamming in the comments please. you're free to like or dislike this fic, i don't care. i don't ship these people in real life, i didn't even like these ships until it got really fun to write the characters the way they are right now. 
> 
> this story is about entertainment and having fun. i'm not saying go ship these ships in real life, i don't advocate for that- this is just a fun, hilarious story i'm writing. i didn't even know it would do as well as it's doing now. 
> 
> whatever you say, i'm writing about fictional characters here who are way different from the people who portray or acted them out. this is fanfiction. not reality. we are on ao3 and you clicked on this story. i understand the problem i do but it's not like i'm shoving this fic down your throats and saying that shipping these people in real life is okay and should happen. it's really not and shouldn't actually happen. but isn't fiction great? isn't the imagination and hypothetical cool? isn't writing fanfiction amazing? also, you know what you were getting into. i warned everyone who clicked on this story from the very beginning.
> 
> trust me this story could've gone down a whole different rabbit hole and we'd all be uncomfortable. just be happy that we're going through a romcom slice of life adventure fantasy story.
> 
> now, let's get back to enjoying idiots simping and chasing after idiots shall we?

* * *

Eret paused from their writing and sighed, " _Karl!_ " They called out to their protege who looks down from the ladder he was on, they stand up to head towards the ladder. "Get the scrying book! Technoblade-" The door slammed open and Karl makes a startled noise, ladder wobbling only to be steadied by Eret themselves who sighed again then continued, "Is coming." 

Karl wheezed, hanging on to the ladder for dear life as Technoblade stepped into the room, dressed in his usual clothes- fur trimmed cape included. "Oh Ender, a little _warning_ would be nice!" He exclaimed, though he didn't know who he was aiming at. To his mentor who had already warned him but usually only did so just seconds before it happened or the man who barged in mostly unexpectedly.

"Must you slam my door open every time you come? If I find it broken again I'm going to make sure my father punts you across the Nether the next time we visit him together." Eret complained, pressing their fingers against their forehead as Techno snorted. 

"Sounds fun. Been a while since that's happened, I'm sure Phil's going to have a grand time catching me after your dad throws me." Techno replied unruffled by Eret's complaint. "The door's fine by the way." He moved the door, showing off the fact it wasn't damaged in any way. "So stop complaining."

Karl whined from where he was on the ladder, "I've been _ignored_." He mumbled to himself with a sigh before he climbed a bit lower so he could reach the shelf where the scrying book was, remembering what Eret had told him before he suffered another near-heart attack. "Got the scrying book!" He exclaimed, tucking the book underneath his arm and making his way down the ladder.

Eret snorted, shaking their head but smiling when Karl reached the bottom of the ladder. "Wonderful. Thank you Karl, can you get me a soul candle please?" They took the book from offered hands and went over to their table while Karl went over to a nearby cabinet to get the requested candle. "Since you're empty handed I'm going to make the accurate assumption that you want to know where your man is going?" They asked Technoblade who huffed.

"You knew I was going to come back without him." 

The glowing-eyed seer smiled enigmatically, "Somewhat. It was up in the air but I had a feeling that things would just get more interesting." They replied, opening the book as Techno huffed again. Eret flipped to an empty page and sifted around the the note Techno had given him just hours before. "I'll be burning this then." They told Techno who hesitated but roughly nodded.

It was just a note, he told himself as he watches Karl prepare a small soul-fire candle. "It's our last one, we'll have to get more from the Nether soon." He tells his mentor who hums back at him. He pulls out a small lighter, quietly lighting the small candle, as soon as it was lit the candle burned large and orange. 

Techno took in a deep breath, sighing roughly through his nose as he watched Eret flick Tubbo's written note into the orange fire, murmuring to themselves in a language that only they and a few select others knew. As soon as the paper touched the flame, it turned entirely into ash and the fire turned bright blue, calming to a more smaller size. Eret gestured a hand, murmuring a bit more and the ash flew across the air and into the book. Pressing against the blank page of the scrying book.

Seer magic always escaped Techno, he doesn't think he'll ever understand the complications that Eret knows like the back of their hand. It's always a bit awe-inspiring, watching them work as a fully realized Seer. The King of Flames within the Nether was so proud of them, even if he was a bit disgruntled by their choice and fact they had decided to become the Antarctic Empire's Seer. Unfortunately he could do nothing.

It was just safer that way. The Overworld's magic was more safer for Eret's seer capabilities and the fact he was more human than mob.

At the very least, leaving his child to the hands of an ally in the Overworld was better than to have his child suffer through the consequences of being a Seer within the Nether.

The ashes melted into the thick page of the book, forming into a glorious picture of a familiar place. Techno's eyes greedily took in the sudden formation of a familiar man within the picture. Tubbo. Though he was surprised when more formed- he wasn't really surprised at the sight of Tommy, oh no. What _really_ surprised him was the familiar man next to Tommy.

Dream.

Eret sighed as the picture stopped forming, they looked at the newest illustration in their scrying book.

Tubbo and Tommy stood together at the entrance of Miner's Valley with mirroring bright grins, surrounded by faceless people- well, there was one person that wasn't _exactly_ faceless. In the corner of the image, Dream stood, almost hidden within the crowd. It didn't look like both men noticed the masked bounty hunter who was certainly noticed them. 

"Isn't that the bounty hunter Dream?" Karl questioned, looking dumbfounded at the clear depiction of the infamous hunter- well, somewhat clear. He was blending in with the crowd, if it weren't for the fact that almost all of the people within the image except him, Tommy and Tubbo were entire faceless and mere silhouettes, he probably wouldn't even be noticed. "What's he doing in Miner's Valley? What's his connection to Trident Tubbo?" 

Techno narrowed his eyes at the picture, "I have no idea. But I don't like it." He replied grimly. Was there a bounty on his Bee? Was Dream coming after _his Bee_ next? 

That just wouldn't do.

"Eret?" 

The glowing-eyed Seer peered down at the image, "Well. Seeing how most of the other people are faceless in this picture. I'd say that Tubbo does have a strong connection to Dream, it's not as strong as his connection to- Tommy was it? Dream is a bit more faded while Tommy is perfectly realistic." They ignored the low growl that escaped the General that stood beside them, "I don't think Dream is after him though, at least not for a bounty. If that were the case, there'd be a sign for that. He doesn't have a weapon out, not a single glimpse of it. He's observing them, so he's merely interested. Curious maybe." They rolled their eyes at the louder growl Technoblade made.

"Oh calm yourself General. I have a feeling he means no harm to Tubbo and Tommy." Eret squinted at the page, even with the mask on, Eret was suspicious as to _who_ he was actually looking at. Tubbo was just at the side, holding on to Tommy's hand, the blond man was being pulled along with a smile on his face. If Eret used their finger to possibly trace who Dream was looking at... "In any case, your man and his friend are heading to Miner's Valley. You'll encounter Dream there as well, but I doubt he'll be a hostile force against you or these two."

Techno huffed hotly through his nose, eyes narrowed at the page but he nodded.

Still, he had to wonder why the hell Dream was near- or was _going_ to be near his Bee and Tommy. 

He'll just have to find out himself.

* * *

"I shall name you- _Henrick!_ " Tommy declared, patting the lovely brown horse on the snout. "Henrick the Horse. You shall be my trusty horse man, Henrick, ride us to fucking victory!" He exclaimed dramatically, pointing to a random direction. Henrick whinnied at him, bowing down to eat some hay. 

At the side, Tubbo snorted and shook his head. "Here you go sir, full payment for the horses." He said, handing a sack of coins to the man who ran the stable. "Thank you very much."

"Good lads, y'er welcome and thanks y'erself!" The old man said happily, waving at Tubbo as he went over to his own horse. A grey mare who eyed him calmly.

Tubbo patted the mare's neck, "You're quite lovely aren't you? I'll call you Beatrice." Beatrice seemed to like the name well enough, huffing and enjoying the pat to the snout that Tubbo gave her. 

He and Tommy were within a small quaint village that luckily had horses to sell, and they were strong horses too. 

They weren't planning on staying within the village for long, just long enough to buy their horses, which they've done, and resupply a bit. 

They'd rather get to Miner's Valley as soon as possible. Or at least away from Glay S'ierre where Technoblade was no doubt going to try and follow after them. He probably didn't have any idea where they were going but Technoblade was smart and could track them down somehow.

Tubbo was tempted to avoid Miner's Valley because of the possibility that Techno might come, but Tommy was adamant to head there. "Clay invited us there and he said there was good shit! We can deal with Techno, like trick him somewhere else or something. We're going to Miner's Valley." 

Well it _would_ be rather rude to stand Clay up like that, and Tommy was really looking forward to going there and seeing Clay. Something Tubbo would absolutely love to tease him about. Against his better judgement, Tubbo gives in and their plan to head towards Miner's Valley continues.

As soon as they bought Henrick and Beatrice, they went on to buy a few others things. Like a few travel packs for their horses as well as some wheat and such- Henrick and Beatrice was part of their group now, both young men were going to make sure their horses would be happy and healthy.

"Shame we didn't bring any horse armor with us, our world's armor are far more durable then the armor here." Tommy murmured to Tubbo when they considered getting some armor for their horses. They'd rather avoid their equine companion's death and injuries thanks. 

Tubbo nodded in agreement, poking at the iron armor that seemed rather heavy for Beatrice. "Lighter too." 

There were things about this world that they would never get, from the lack of hunger bars and inventories to the magic system that was far superior to what little magic they had back home. Like seriously, the amount of magic and crystals in this world as well as their uses and inventions- it was utterly _phenomenal_. It never ceased to amaze them the differences between both worlds.

Food grew slower within this world, and though there was a variety that their world lacked- there was _more_ than one kind of apple here, there were _green_ apples- there were things that their world trumped. Golden Apples weren't heard or, Golden Carrots weren't actually golden carrots here. The crafting in this world took far too long along with the smelting, potion brewing was considered a hard thing to practice and very expensive, some potions worked differently or lacked the effects that their potions did and some were utterly nonexistent- it really made them wonder.

Still, it made things interesting as Tommy and Tubbo continued to be awed by the splendor of the world they were in.

But don't get them wrong, they were still looking for a way home- they were just taking their time and was more concentrated on having some fun along the way. At some point though, they'd have to get serious and try to look for a solid way home.

However for now, they would enjoy their time in this world. 

"High-ho Henrick!" Tommy exclaimed as soon as he got on his magnificent steed, "To Miner's Valley!" They had spent enough time within the village and had everything they needed. It was time to leave.

Tubbo was less extravagant with getting on Beatrice, happily patting the mare's neck. "Let's go Beatrice." 

Their horses neighed before they started trotting, and both Tommy and Tubbo were quick to find that even riding horses was somewhat different in this world. It was less stable than what they were used to, and not as comfortable but they would have to deal with it. Honestly, the fact that it was less stable just made Techno's earlier stunt even more impressive.

" _Pah!_ I could do that!" Tommy waved off, feeling confident despite the fact he was holding on to Henrick's reigns a bit too tightly. 

Tubbo rolled his eyes and focused more on following the map towards Miner's Valley. With their horses, their travel time would definitely shorten and they'd definitely arrive at Miner's Valley within a week, maybe even earlier if they made a few shortcuts. Granted those shortcuts might not really be safe but he and Tommy could handle them. They've handled everything else quite well.

Later that night as they set up camp right at the edge of the forest that bordered the mountain range they were supposed to get through, Tubbo laughed so hard when Tommy faceplanted right into the ground, losing a heart or so for his attempt of standing on top of Henrick's back- the horse wasn't used to such a trick and thus Tommy fell and suffered a bruised face and an almost broken nose for his efforts.

"Oh, you think _you're_ so confident on doing it-" "I literally said nothing like that-" Tubbo interrupted but Tommy wasn't listening, "Why don't _you_ do it huh tough guy!?" 

Tubbo looked at Beatrice, who calmly munched on an apple Tubbo had given her previously when he tied his lead to the fence post. She looked at him straight in the eye, almost daring him to try. "Nah, I'm good." He said with amusement though Tommy took that as his victory that Tubbo was too 'chicken' to actually stand on Beatrice's back. 

It was a wonder sometimes, on how the hell they were best friends. But when later on Tubbo sees Tommy dozing off with Tobee in his lap, he smiles a smile that was terribly fond before leading the tired blond into their shared tent where they both fell asleep. Sprawled and clinging to each other in their sleep, bee plushes used as pillow and cushioning.

Tubbo doesn't have to wonder why they were friends for long.

* * *

" _Finally!_ " Dream whoops as he and Sapnap bounded down the main pathway, away from Glay S'ierre. 

Both on horseback, Dream grinned widely as he urged his horse to go faster much to Sapnap's ignored complaints. He wanted to cover as much ground as he could before they had to break camp for the night. He wanted to get to Miner's Valley as soon as possible.

They were done with their jobs! Heads delivered in an orderly manner, clients all satisfied and money pouches sufficiently full from the profits that came from their hunt. Dream had nearly let his impatience get the better of him during the meeting, but he'd managed and now it was time to _go_.

Dream basked in the wind that whipped past him, combing his hair wildly and brushing against his face in a familiar manner. No mask, not right now anyway. He tended to enjoy traveling without a mask, unless he was on an active hunt.

"Ender Dream, you _really_ want to get to Miner's Valley before your precious golden boy huh?" Sapnap questioned when he and Dream finally stopped to camp the night within the woods. They were on a familiar route back towards said location, the route would definitely let them get to Miner's Valley as fast as possible- their horses helped as well since they were of the fastest breed. Made hunting and travelling easier.

"Well I _would_ like to be the first one to welcome him to the Valley and show him all the awesome places- I already have a place in mind that I _know_ he's going to love." Dream replied with a smirk, tending to his sword. The very same diamond sword that Tommy had gave him.

Sapnap snorted, eyeing the sword with some envy because duh, _diamond sword_. It was incredibly well made and Dream had been doing great with it and his stupid magic apples. "So, are you gonna eventually tell him who you really are or are you sticking with _Clay Vayase?_ " He teased lightly, still not over the fact that his friend, one of the most infamous and smartest bounty hunters had chosen that name as his alias for some blond guy he was crushing on. 

Dream sent him a scowl, resisting the urge to throw his sword at him. He succeeded and sighed instead, "Unfortunately I'll stick with Clay for now. I have no idea how he'd react to _Dream the bounty hunter_. He's used to Clay the adventurer." At the answer Sapnap blinked.

"Wait, you're legitimately serious?" He wasn't expecting that actually. "Huh, you must really like this guy."

Dream shrugged, feeling somewhat helpless as he looked up at the starry night. A type of warmth in his chest. "What can I say? I've got a gut feeling about him and he's been great so far." He smiled as he remembered Tommy's boundless enthusiasm and the way his eyes sparkled with mischief. Sapnap stared at him before he started snickering, snapping Dream out of his thoughts.

"Gogy, Bad and Skeppy is going to have a field day with this. Oh, Antfrost too, I think he was planning to visit us this month remember?"

"Endering _fuck_ , I'm tempted to hang back now just to avoid the teasing." Dream groaned, pressing his hands against his face. 

Sapnap smirked smugly, "But you won't. Not unless you want to miss Tommy Dreamy."

And that was something Dream wasn't willing to miss. He had promised Tommy he'd meet him and Tubbo after all, show them around- he had a _date_ with Tommy for fuck's sake.

Dammit. Well, maybe he could at least bribe Bad and Antfrost with apples, Skeppy could be bought with some diamonds too... George would be as insufferable as Sapnap.

Why was he friends with them again?

Oh right, they hunted his ass down but he charmed them into friendship. 

He definitely wasn't charmed back into friendship in turn.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws around lore and worldbuilding stuff to hide the fact i kind of forgot i made eret a prince chapters earlier but now he's a seer.* both? both. both is good. eret is royalty, they do what they want.
> 
> clingy duo fluff. we love seeing it.
> 
> also real life be kicking in hard. i barely have time to write at the moment yeesh. i'll try my best to write more.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Within Miner's Valley, there were tons of shops and bars, there were always a tavern on every street corner and there's always a party somewhere within the valley and town. 

In Miner's Valley, there was a certain tavern that was just like any other tavern within the valley, however that was merely the surface as to what it actually was.

That tavern was called The Shiny Diamond. 

A respectable bar place owned by a lovely couple, and was run by a man with dark hair and diamond-like blue eyes. 

That man's name was Skeppy.

Skeppy ran the tavern side of The Shiny Diamond, he was the main barkeep who made everyone drinks, took their orders and provided food. By all means, he was a normal man running a respectable and humble tavern within Miner's Valley. 

The Shiny Diamond wasn't the most popular tavern in the Valley, but it was still great with the locals. It made a steady income and was moderately peaceful enough for Skeppy to enjoy, minus the occasional bar fights that came and went- nothing that he couldn't handle. And if it _was_ something he couldn't handle, then he'd call for his partner to break things up and kick the rowdy bunch that caused the whole problem and was disturbing the rest of his customers.

His partner, Skeppy would always have to hold back a fond sigh at the thought of his partner. BadBoyHalo, or just Bad for simplicity's sake, was a shadow demon, so he was more than strong enough to wrangle any rowdy pricks that caused any trouble in his building. He had quite the reputation to him, being a half-demon, but he really was just a sweet man. He hardly swore and reprimanded others for their language, he was soft with kids and close compatriots- Skeppy especially.

But however sweet he was, that didn't mean he was weak. 

Within the The Shiny Diamond, there were two sides. The tavern, the side that Skeppy ran and then there was the side that Bad ran. 

A private bounty hunter's information network along with a slightly illegal magic-shop. The Red Halo.

Bad was one of the numerous hidden informants for bounty hunters, spies, assassins- anyone who wanted information on a variety of things. Bad was a smart man and a demon who lived a fairly long time, so he knew a lot of things. And with that knowledge, came his other work- potions, magical artifacts, spellwork- you name it, Bad dabbled in it. Bad was a demon of many talents, talents that he put into use running the Red Halo.

Now, Skeppy had been fairly wary for Bad's profession- it was shady and definitely not safe but Bad was cautious and promised Skeppy that he would be careful. Besides, he had plenty of powerful connections that he trusted with his life that could help him.

Said two of those connections stumbled into Skeppy's tavern in the late night, just as the human co-owner was closing the tavern.

Skeppy blinked at the two men and snorted, "Welcome back." He said dryly as Sapnap yawned while Dream closed the door and locked it once more, tucking the key of the tavern away for safe keeping. "Really late of you two to come back, but at least you didn't break a window this time." He commented, glancing at the clock- it was close to midnight and Skeppy had just kicked out the last drunkard from his bar and started to clean up when they came.

"Blame this nimrod." Sapnap said with some irritation, motioning to the Dream who just smirked back at him, " _He_ wanted to come back as soon as possible, which meant riding through a few nights." He huffed, rubbing his eyes. "Where's Gogy and Bad?" 

Skeppy jerked his head towards the doorway behind his bar, "George is in the back, Bad went out to get more gunpowder." He told them, raising a brow when Dream dashed through the doorway. "What's-" He starts to ask but Sapnap seemed to snap out of his tiredness and he chased after the dity-blond haired man. "-his deal... okay, just leave me to clean up alone. Not like I need help anyway." He grumbled to himself, shaking his head and returning to sweeping the floor.

Ugh, some costumers just couldn't hold their drinks. Skeppy thought to himself, spying the table that was covered in semi-wet puke. 

Thankfully it didn't take that long to clean his tavern. The Shiny Diamond wasn't some no-named tavern so it wasn't small, but since it wasn't a super popular bar place it wasn't big either. At least the front of it wasn't and honestly Skeppy was content with that.

A whisper of the wind alerted Skeppy as the shadows shifted around him, he rolled his eyes and his lips twitched into a fond smile as a familiar creature formed from the darkest parts of his bar. "Skeppy I'm back~" Bad sang happily, quickly crossing the distance to wrap his arms around Skeppy, nuzzling into his neck. "I found a ton of mushrooms while I was out, both the delicious and dangerous kind!" He exclaimed, grinning widely at his human.

"Pfft, nice. I'll take the dangerous kind." Skeppy joked, chortling at the mock-stern look Bad gave him. 

"No! _I'm_ taking the dangerous kind- these are good with some azure bluets to make blindness potions." The demon hummed, thinking to one of the orders he had for the potions. "Take the delicious kind, I've kind of craving for your mushroom stew." He admitted, smiling shyly at Skeppy who laughed.

This was coming from a demon who had knowledge that could very well kill a person, one way or another. That or he could just kill the person through poisons, a curse- you get the idea. Bad was a dangerous demon, but not to Skeppy. Never to Skeppy. 

"Alright, alright... Oh yeah, Dream and Sapnap are back." Skeppy says, gesturing to the doorway where the two went. 

Bad perked, "Oh they are? Wow, they're rather early aren't they? I thought they'd come back in a few days or so." It was quite the trip coming from Glay S'ierre to Miner's Valley, also they had a time limit there that they had to wait for. "I wonder why they're back early. I hope they didn't get chased out- George is already trying to lay low but having all three of them down would be a bit problematic." He frowned with a deep and thoughtful look on his face.

Skeppy shrugged, "They ran in before I could ask anything. Didn't look like they were bothered by anything though. Go check on them Bad, I'll make that mushroom soup you're craving after I'm done cleaning the rest of the bar." He pressed a kiss against Bad's cheek, smiling widely at the soft and loving look on the demon's dark, shadowy face. "Go on, I'm almost done anyway."

"Okay Geppy." Bad smiled softly as he gave Skeppy his own kiss to the cheek before leaving, Skeppy watched his partner disappear into the doorway before turning back to cleaning. 

Bad in the meanwhile hummed happily as he went off to find Dream and Sapnap, wanting to know how their hunt went. 

Crossing the doorway, he went towards the tavern's kitchen area where Skeppy would soon be in to make mushroom soup. Everything above ground was Skeppy's domain, while underneath...

Bad pressed a palm against an inconspicuous spot on the wall, triggering the enchanted runes and mechanisms that recognized him easily. A large tile disappeared with a _clunk_ , revealing the ladder underneath. One of the main entrances and exits to the space underneath his but mostly Skeppy's tavern.

Everything above ground was Skeppy's domain, while everything underneath was Bad's.

The shadow demon's ear twitched as he heard the commotion come from below the ladder and he frowned, sighing, he slid down the ladder, the tile reappearing above him with a soft _click_. 

" _-AHAHAHA! Oh ENDER WHAT?!_ "  
" _SHUT UP YOU'RE BOTH THE WORST!_ "  
" _Dreamy boy's dreaming of a blon-OW DREAM WHAT THE FUCK!?_ "

" _Language!_ " Bad exclaimed as he barged into the room, hands on his hips and a scolding scowl on his face. "Just what are you muffins doing now?!" His friends, the utter goofs, froze at his entrance and Bad sighed as he sees all three _supposedly dangerous_ bounty hunters piled all over each other before they all scrambled to get off and stand up like the grown-ups they're supposed to be.

Sapnap was pouting, rubbing his arm and glaring petulantly at Dream who crossed his arms, scowling at the wall. Only George was smiling- or at least was trying to hide his smile. 

Bad squinted at them, "What's the commotion about now? Also Sapnap, Dream, you're both back early. I thought you'd come back in a couple of days." He pointed out, indirectly asking why they were back so early. Did he have to harbor all three of them underneath Skeppy's tavern again? Hopefully not, they were already so chaotic when they weren't laying low. At least George was somewhat behaving, spending his time just sleeping like the lazy muffin that he was.

"I-" Dream started only for Sapnap to interrupt with a mischievously wide grin, " _Dream's got a crush and that crush is heading to Miner's Valley!_ " He shouted, making Dream squawk indignantly while George broke down laughing.

Bad's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock, " _What?_ "

Much to Dream's dismay, Bad sounded more delighted then shocked.

* * *

"Tubbo, I think we have too much shit on us." Tommy said bluntly, taking in their entire inventory- meaning everything they had on hand.

Tubbo deadpanned at him, "Oh, you _think?_ " He said sarcastically as he waded through the bags, upon bags, upon bags of things that they had.

They were camped within a cave, just a few days from their intended location of Miner's Valley. Since they were in a secure cave for the moment and were completely alone, they took the chance to do total inventory and were currently doing a check on everything they had on hand. Which was a _lot_.

This world did not have their Inventory- the private space of thirty-six individual slots that can hold up to multiple items at a time, depending on what they were and if they were stackable. With that in mind, the people in this world made up for it with magic runes either sewn or carved into a container which could magically expand the inside of the container without effecting the outside, letting it store more than it originally could. There were limits of course, depending on how good the rune was, how stable the container is, how heavy an item was... But it was still very impressive.

What was _even more_ impressive... Was the fact that Tommy and Tubbo could use these 'spatial pouches', pouches with said runes, _and_ store them in their inventory.

It reminded them of the sort of shulker boxes that came from the End in their dimension, shulker boxes that _they_ had right now- though Tubbo only had two while Tommy had luckily gotten three. The boxes had been prizes from the Championships, a lot of their friends had at least one shulker box. Did shulker boxes even exist here? Did the _End_ exist here? They used the term, 'Ender' like them but...

That aside and the point was that, ever since they had found out that they could store more shit into spatial pouches and then store said pouches into their inventory, Ender chest and shulker boxes- they've... 

They've pretty much hoarded a lot of stuff over their journey.

They had a dedicated shulker box that was _filled_ with spatial pouches. Tubbo usually carried around that shulker box, which had originally been Tommy's since he had one box to spare.

They had too much stuff.

Storing them wasn't the problem, it was _keeping track_ of how much stuff they had that was a problem.

"Oh hey more ore!" Tommy exclaimed, finding some unsmelted iron and gold in one of the pouches, he rifled through one of the other pouches to get a couple of smelters and coal before chucking the ore into their respective furnace. "Ender, this is ridiculous."

Tubbo snorted, feeding Beatrice some spare wheat he'd found from one of his pouches. "You're telling me. We've turned into raccoons- well, you were already a raccoon but _me?_ I used to be organized!" He complained before he paused as he pulled out a whole cake from the pouch. It was hard and clearly stale. "... _How long has that been in there?_ " He threw the stale cake into the fire. 

"Oi! I'm not a raccoon!" Tommy huffed, nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt stale cake. He threw in some nice smelling flowers into the fire to battle the stench, when had either of them picked those flowers? Recently at least since they weren't withered and dry. 

"RaccoonInnit."

"I hate you."

Reorganizing everything they had took a couple of hours much to their dismay as they emptied out all of the pouches they had. They disposed of any rotten, stale or bad food they found into either the fire or just plainly using lava. Chucked aside anything that seemed useless but kept a few memorabilia... Or a lot of memorabilia. Maybe Tubbo was on to something when he said they'd turn into raccoons. They had a lot of things and though they _could_ carry them all, it'd be a hassle to keep track of it all every time they stopped somewhere safe.

"Should we.... make like, a place for the rest of this bullshit?" Tommy asked hesitantly as he glanced over to Tubbo who paused at his suggestion.

That was...

"Maybe?" Tubbo replied uncertainly as he glanced over the numerous pouches they had- they had more pouches than they should really. And most of the contents could be put away in a chest or two. 

What Tommy suggested made sense, however making a place to store the things they had meant they would consistently be coming back to it. It meant making a semi-permanent place for themselves. An anchor to this world that they probably shouldn't even do. It wouldn't just end up being a place of storage, with how he and Tommy worked, they'd end up making a full on base.

Which meant a permanent place of residence, or at least somewhere to come back to in a world that wasn't theirs.

They've been drifting from one place to another, having the thought of heading home in the back of their heads for so long but this...

"It could just be a small, place of rest. Entirely hidden from everyone." Tommy suggested- though he sounded unsure. "Just- it'd be small. And we could come back and destroy it when we find a way home."

Tubbo's mouth thinned to a line, looking very hesitant.

They end up making a small and very hidden room in that cave. It's a little nest egg, a small hidden place with a couple of large chests, a crafting table, some smokers and smelters and furni. If Tubbo uses some dye to paint a few bees and raccoons on the walls after making a few lanterns to hang and light the room, and Tommy makes the floor out of smooth stone while making a simple red and green rug, it's because the room looked boring they reason to themselves as they cover the entrance in stone, hiding it from the world. 

Tubbo scribbles the coordinates on the map and marks it off. 

It's a private nest egg of their things. It's not permanent.

They continue their journey with their inventory less cluttered, more organized and hearts a little bit heavier.

* * *

As Tommy and Tubbo approached Miner's Valley were a certain bounty hunter suffered underneath his friend's teasings and hecklings, a general was on their tails and was doing his best to catch up.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so very sorry for the late chapter! real life is _really_ kicking down my door here. several things piled up and i don't have as much free time as i have anymore.  
> at any rate though, i'll still try to write this story whenever i have the time- the updates are going to be spread out from now on. My goal is to update at least once every like, four to six days? so almost a week. that's the plan at least.
> 
> but at any rate! have this update :)  
> it's not my best but it's an update
> 
> next chapter, the boys finally arrive in miner's valley! technoblade is almost there and dream tries to simp even as his friends bother and tease him much to his dismay.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

"Holy _shit_ , now _that_ is a valley!" Tommy exclaimed, seeing the valley that was called Miner's Valley. It was _huge_ , easily competing with some of the self-made valleys back home though this valley was naturally formed, extreme terraforming wasn't exactly a thing in this world. And not just that, the city itself within Miner's Valley was pretty impressive.

Tucked into the side of a giant ass valley, the city almost seemed to be slanting either going up or down or even _inside_ the valley side. There were a good amount of sections that were higher than the others, on massive ledges where more buildings were built. 

There were multiple entrances to the city, Tubbo and Tommy were coming from Glay S'ierre, they were entering its east entrance. Right at the bottom of the valley and from there, they marveled at how different Miner's Valley was compared to Glay S'ierre and the other places they've been in.

" _Woahh..._ " The two travelers breathed, looking around the sights and places as they passed the entrance- giving out their forged papers which easily passed because of the amount of money they paid for them from a somewhat respectable forger. If the forger was completely terrified of both of them then it was their problem, they should've known better than to try and fuck them over but now they learned to never ever try to do that.

Either that or just never do business with them again.

"Okay! First off, let's find a place for us and our horses." Tubbo exclaimed, leading Beatrice along the road, "Then we start exploring!"

Tommy nodded with an excited grin on his face, "Yeahhh! Sounds like a great idea! Man I can't wait to find Clay and he can help us around and shit!" He patted Henrick's snout, feeling absolutely invigorated at the chance to see Clay again- It's been a week or so since he's last seen the man! Clay better give them one hell of a tour!

Tubbo paused and he looked over to Tommy, "How _is_ he going to find us by the way? Is he even here yet? We _did_ leave earlier than him." He pointed out to his best friend who paused, Tubbo bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as the excited look on Tommy's face fell into a sullen sulk. 

" _Ngawww!_ Don't tell me he's not even here or that we won't be able to find him! I was looking forward to all the shit he was going to show us! And the alcohol!" Tommy whined, feeling genuinely disappointed at the possibility that Clay might not even be around. 

Tubbo couldn't help but poke at his friend a bit, "Yeah. You were _really_ looking forward to your date with him." He said, remembering Clay's words clearly. 

"Ye- _oi! It's not a date!_ " Tommy cried out, face reddening as he glared at his best friend who burst out laughing. "It's not! He just- he just said that like all, metaphorically and jokingly and shit! Stop! Tubbo stop laughing! Stop it! AUGH! Ender damn it I hate you!" He exclaimed, uncaring that he and Tubbo were causing a scene as Tubbo cackled, holding his pained sides.

Tubbo was brought to tears as Tommy repeatedly punched his arm, "You're a bitch, you're a bitch, you're a fucking bitch and I hate you-" Tommy chanted furiously, scowling at the still laughing brunet. "-Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you-" 

"Tommy?"

"-fu-AHH!" Tommy jumped with a shriek as a familiar voice came from behind him, surprising not only him but Tubbo as well. The blond man whirled around and his previously startled face brightened significantly as _Clay_ stood right behind him, looking far too amused. " _CLAY!_ " 

Clay grinned at him, "Hey To- _oof!_ " He grunted as Tommy collided into him for a hug. It didn't hurt and Clay happily wrapped his arms around Tommy, returning the hug with his grin growing on his face. "Hehe, hey Tommy. Tubbo." He greeted Tubbo with a nod, watching the brown-haired man straightened and rub the spot where Tommy kept punching him. He'd lost two hearts from the repeated smacking but it was so worth it.

"Hello Clay." Tubbo greeted back with a smile, pleasantly surprised to see him. "How'd you find us? And how did you end up before us? Didn't Toms and I leave before you?" He couldn't help but ask as Tommy broke the hug, giving the green-eyed male an inquisitive look.

"I took a lot of shortcuts and I'm just that good." Clay said with a smirk that made both of them snort, "People who come from Glay S'ierre typically go through this entrance to the town so I checked here whenever I could, also it wasn't hard to find you with Tommy screaming profanities. Much easier to find you that way." He teased blond whose face went red once more.

"It's Tubbo's fault! He was being a bitch!" Tommy complained, glaring at the snicker that he heard that came from his best friend. "See? _He's still being a bitch!_ "

Clay looked very amused, "And why exactly was he being a bitch?" He asked, glancing between them both.

Tubbo smiled slyly while Tommy's face tinted further, "'Cause I was teasing him about your da-" " _NO REASON HE'S ANNOYING LIKE THAT!_ " Tommy shouted, practically tackling Tubbo and slapping his palm over Tubbo's mouth. "Very annoying, the most annoying person in the world. He's- _fucking hell did you just lick my palm?! TUBBO THAT'S SO GROSS!!_ " 

Clay burst out laughing as Tubbo gave his disgusted friend a smug look. 

Thankfully it didn't seem like Tubbo was going to say anything else after that, probably because their horses neighed and reminded the three men that they were currently on the streets with nowhere to go yet.

"I'll show you guys a good place for you and your horses to stay." Clay told them, motioning them to follow him. And they did, they talked as they walked, Clay telling them about the shops they were passing and just what kind of place Miner's Valley was.

Originally it really was just a miner's valley, the valley was rich with ores, crystals and resources both above ground and under. The first settlers of the valley were quick to become miners, though their creativity lacked a bit as they dubbed the valley as 'Miner's Valley', however the name just stuck even after more and more people came to settle down. Turning the settlement into a town, then to a village, and in time, into the glorious city that it was.

The Valley was considered neutral territory despite being so close to the Antarctic Empire's capital of Glay S'ierre. They were certainly allies but Miner's Valley had another side to it that normal folk do know about but don't dare talk aloud, not unless they wanted to stir up trouble.

The Valley was a notorious place for bounty hunters and the like, however hunting people was prohibited within the valley. Anything else was fair game, information, items, animals- Miner's Valley doubled as unofficially as Hunter's Valley.

Underneath the wonderful city was a network of rather shady businesses.

Though Dream, or well Clay, didn't tell Tommy or Tubbo about that part. Not all of it at least. He warned them about the potential trouble they could get into, warned them of certain parts of the city and certain phrases to watch out for. They were there for a good time though so they hopefully didn't have to worry about that. They weren't really the types to actively look for trouble.

It's just trouble actively looked for them, they swear.

After finding an inn with a nice stable for their horses, Tubbo, Tommy and Clay went to something to eat, Clay insisting once more on treating them for the meal.

"You're too nice of a guy Clay, seriously. Someone's going to end up taking advantage of you and you're gonna regret it." Tommy huffed at him as Clay lead them to a place with good food.

Clay chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't mind if _you_ took advantage. Definitely wouldn't regret it one bit." He replied with a cheery smile, it widened at the flustered wide-eyed look he got from him as well as the delighted mischievous look Tubbo gave him. "Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy your time here in Miner's Valley! We're gonna have a great time." He winked at Tommy who was maybe, probably, beginning to regret actually coming here.

Not really.

* * *

" _Is that him?_ "  
" _Yeah that's him. Dream's little lovebird._ "

If Dream could, he'd tell Sapnap to shut the hell up. But right now Tommy was sitting by his side, Tubbo sitting across them both, and they were all having a nice meal together. 

" _Wow, I will admit. He's kind of cute._ "

That he definitely was, but Dream had his eyes on Tommy first George.

" _Yeah but careful there George or you'll make him all jealous and stuff. He said dibs remember?_ "  
" _Yeah yeah, don't worry Dreamy I won't go after your cute savior. You can chill your jealous heart._ "

He hates them both, he swears he does.

They made him wear the transmission piercings that they usually use on shared hunts together just so they could heckle and tease him from afar, the utter bastards. He can't even tell them to shut up, not with Tommy and Tubbo around. Still, at least they're keeping their promise of staying away. For now. 

Listening to Tommy and Tubbo's trip, Dream was once again in awe with their luck and skill. He's impressed by _both_ their skills and their quick thinking.

They had managed to escape from _Technoblade_ not long after they left. Dream knows how difficult it is to escape the hybrid general, the man was tenacious and fierce and honestly Dream was now worried for them both.

" _There's no way. THESE two managed to get away from Technoblade?_ "  
" _I know right? I mean, Tubbo managed to actually beat the general!_ "  
" _I watched the recordings and all but holy shit, these two are no joke at all._ "  
" _Definitely not, also LANGUAGE George!_ "

Dream jolted at the sudden third voice that came from out of nowhere.

" _Bad!_ "   
" _Holy sh-shoot! Bad! Don't scare us like that!_ "

"Clay? You okay? What was that?" Tommy asked, he and Tubbo giving him concerned frowns. 

" _Oh! I'm sorry for startling you guys!_ "

"I-It's nothing! Had a surprising thought right now, _really_ surprising thought. It's nothing bad though, I'm okay." Dream reassured him with a smile. "What happened after you guys got away?" 

It took a bit, but Tommy and Tubbo went back to talking on what happened afterwards but Tommy still gave him concerned looks that made Dream feel warm. 

" _Aww, Dreeam. You look adorable when you're looking at Tommy!_ "   
" _Pfft, sure, adorable. Haha!_ "  
" _Hehehe, Dreamy's got a cruush~ Dreamy's got a cruush!_ "

Aaand the warmth is gone.

"I'll be right back you two, hopefully when I'm back the food'll be here." He tells them both, slipping out of his seat and going over to the bathroom. 

" _There he goes._ "  
" _Dream probably wants to talk to us._ "  
" _Hmm._ "

He checks the bathroom, making sure he was alone before he grabs his necklace to hiss into it.

"I hate you all. I hate you three so much _why are you doing this to me?_ "  
" _Because it's fun?_ "  
" _Because we love you Dreamy!_ "

Dream rubbed his face, groaning. "Uughh, you guys are the worst friends."

" _HAH! We're your best friends. Ain't that right Gogy?_ "  
" _You're nothing without us Dream. Besides, this is what you get for being so charming. We could've hunted you down, but you convinced us otherwise. Suffer the consequences._ "  
" _YEAH!_ "

He was suffering the consequences. He doesn't regret making them his friends but he _does_ regret putting on the transmission piercing. 

" _Dream, there's something you need to know about those two._ "

The hunter straightened at the semi-serious tone that Bad had. "What? What is it? Is it bad? Please tell me it's not something really bad, that they're both setting off your like, 'evil senses' or something. I kind of doubt it, they're both great, Tommy especially." At least he hoped so. He was going to be very disappointed if Bad told him that he should stay away from Tommy and Tubbo because of something.

" _Oh no no! They're good people as far as I can tell. I'm not getting any 'evil senses' coming from them, just a lot of possible mischief. But... There's something off about those two. There's this... strange aura surrounding them. It's not anything bad, but it's just- hmm, I don't know. It's just really strange. Just like the golden apples they gave you, it's strange but not a bad kind of strange. Keep an eye on them okay?_ "  
" _Don't worry Bad, Dream'll definitely keep an eye on them. Tommy especially._ "

Whatever serious tension there was, it was instantly thrown out the window thanks to Sapnap's quip. "Fuck off Sapnap. I mean you're not wrong but still, fuck off."

" _LANGUAGE DREAM!_ "  
" _Oooo, Dream got language'd from Baaad._ "  
"What are you George, five?"  
" _Anyway, speaking of golden apples, I wonder if you can ask them how they make it. It's really fascinating and frustrating trying to figure out how the apple was made myself! The healing properties of it are astounding!_ "  
"I don't know if I can ask them that but I'll try to keep that in mind."  
" _Oh and ask about their weapons, you said Tommy had a netherite axe? Ask how he got it._ "  
" _Ask where he got netherite and if he has more._ "  
"Sapnap I am not going to ask Tommy for netherite."  
" _I didn't say you should ask him for netherite. He could probably just give it to you without any questions, he gave you diamond._ "  
"He gave me a diamond sword."  
" _And? He gave you a diamond sword and a shitton of magical healing gold apples. He'll clearly give you whatever the hell you want just as you'll give him whatever he wants._ "  
" _Oh my Ender, he's your sugar daddy. You're both sugar daddies to each other, you're each other's sugar babies._ "  
"GEORGE WHAT?"  
" _HAHAHAHA GEORGE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT'S GREAT!_ "   
" _I mean, he's not that wrong?_ "  
"I hate you guys _so much_. That's it. I'm taking the earring off!"  
" _Nohaha- nono Dream don't-_ "  
" _Don't take it off!_ "  
"Fine I won't! But you guys have to shut up about that! Ugh, I have to go. I'm spending too much time here in the bathroom."

Ender, he hated them so much... At least Tommy was there to better his mood after he came back, the blond's smile was enough to make Dream smile. He ignored George, Sapnap and Bad the best he could as he, Tubbo and Tommy enjoyed their meal.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how happy i am to see that some people didn't get the fact that glay s'ierre was a play pun on words for glacier lmao  
> it honestly made my week
> 
> also did i say four to six days? yeah, didnt work out that well. yeah the updates are going to be slow as hell for a while, sorry guys...  
> but hey, tommy and tubbo are finally at miners valley and dream gets to go on his date. he just has to survive being mercilessly teased and stalked by his friends.
> 
> flirting. i'll try my best with that but i'm not sure.


End file.
